Fly With Me don't read
by deranged fruit
Summary: A fight for the same girl's heart in a dark corridor inside Hogwart's leads to a bet that could destroy a friendship, damage innocent hearts, and reveal secrets that are best kept secret.
1. Welcome Back to Hogwarts

Fly With Me 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and whatever else that hasn't shown up in the books.

Chapter One: Welcome back to Hogwarts

Hogwart's newest Head Girl, Hermione Granger, came through the doors of the Great Hall after her first meeting with the Headmaster about her Head duties. Her hair clung to her head and was dripping from the tips of her hair from the rain and a heavy messenger bag firmly placed on her shoulder, she made her way to her seat next to one of her best friend's, Harry Potter. Slumping down in her seat, her other best friend Ron Weasley snickered at her rather ragged appearance, to which she grumpily responded to by throwing a spoon at his head. Both boys exchanged looks, neither not knowing why she had brought in her bookbag (which they knew was almost as heavy as she was) or why she hadn't bothered to perform a drying spell on herself before entering the Hall let alone once she was inside the school walls.

"Herms? We just got here, are you trying to get yourself sent to Madam Pomfrey already?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't bother to face her red haired friend. "No Ron, why?" she replied.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore appeared at the center of the staff table. "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. This years perfect's will please show first years to their Commom Rooms after the feast. Now after much considering, it has been decided that this year the grounds will be open to third years and higher until 9 pm. On a more familiar note, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all that a list of items not permitted on campus can be found on the door to his office. Now to our newest students," he shot a look directly at three seven year Gryffindors. "The Forbidden Forest is still off limits at all times! I would now like to introduce this years Head Boy and Girl before everyone turns in for the night. From Gryffindor, Miss Hermione Granger. And from Slytherin, Mister Draco Malfoy."

The entire Hall exploded into loud applauses before returning back to their own conversations. Only Harry and Ron looked at their friend in horror. Ron, who was never too good at controlling his emotions started sputtering about Hermione moving out of Gryffindor Tower and living with Draco Malfoy. Harry though, wrapped a protective arm around her waist and whispered to her in her ear, "You'll be okay, won't you, Hermione?"

"Harry, honestly! After kicking his arse last year and fighting in the war, do you think that he will give me any problems?"

He smiled at her response. "That's my girl!" Then his face hardened. "But you know that Ron and I will always be here to help should you need it."

"Yeah, Herms! You just say the word and Harry and I'll..." he punched the palm of his hand, quickly recoiling from the power of his own punch.

Hermione smiled at her two friends and laid her head on Harry's shoulder, letting afew drippy stray strainds of hair fall onto her face. "Oh you boys...thanks."

Ron grabbed the palm of her hand and quickly kissed it lightly, before turning to talk to Seamus. After the boys had finished their meals, Ron told Harry that he was going to grab his broom and head to the Quidditch pitch for the last remaining hour they had use of the grounds. He stood and left to get Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor team. Harry tucked the strainds of hair in Hermione's face behind her ear, asking, "You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"I was thinking about going and watching all of you on the pitch actually." she said.

"Oh no! You're already soaked. Seriously Herms," Harry's voiced was soft and full of concern. "Why didn't you do a drying spell on yourself? If Madam Pomfrey sees you still soaked, she'll drag you into her ward by the back of your robes. I can't have you going to the hospital wing, that woman doesn't want to see my face at all this year." he chuckled at the memory of the school nurse kicking him out of the hospital wing in a screaming fit. "I want you to stay inside where it's warm and dry, understood? And I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione grumbled but managed to spit out, "Okay Harry."

The green eyed boy looked at his friend, placing his arm back around her waist and the other on her shoulder, pulling her into a tight hug. He lightly kissed her forehead before getting up and following his red haired friend out of the Hall. Hermione placed her head in her hands, only looking up hearing the familiar giggling of Lavendar Brown and Pravati Patil. The two girls were watching her closely and grinning. Surely if she didn't leave now, they would ambush her with all kinds of questions since she no longer shared a dorm with them. As quickly as she could, she got up and left for the safety of her own new Common Room.

Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall after having a meeting with Dumbledore and the new Head Girl. He had not been surprised that she chosen to Head Girl. What had surprised him was that she hadn't changed. Every student that fought in the war had changed in one way or another, but not her. She was still the same bossy, know-it-all bookworm that lived to annoy him. The entire feast was boring as always to him. The only thing that was different this year was that Pansy Parkinson was no longer around him anymore, thanks to Hermione Granger killing her during the war. He listened to Dumbledore make his announcements with an uninterested ear. His eyes were busy scanning the Hall noting that changes that everyone had made. His eyes finally rested on the mudblood that had always put him in second place, never failing to come up with witty comebacks just as quick as he could spit them out.

Across the Hall sat the now very famous Golden Trio. He watched them as they joked around trying to act as if nothing had changed since last year. But Draco could tell that Ron was trying to avoid conversations that dealt with the war, and Harry was constantly fussing over his female friend to make sure she was okay just so that he wouldn't worry about his own miserable exsistance. What had peeked his interest was how loving Potter was being to his mudblood. And all the better to Draco was that she was only being friendly and not overly friendly as the boy that clung to her. This is where Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Prince, saw his chance to finally beat his school rival at the perfect prize. Not that anyone ever knew that Hogwart's resident bad boy was actually the one who had smuggled Dumbledore the information on the school's attack. No one knew just how badly he had despised his father and the half-blood fool his father followed, well except for Albus Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

It was only that Severus Snape, his most trusted confidant, was the one who had showed Draco that there was more in life than to be evil. And it was also he that had spoken to Draco about opening his eyes and see that during his transformation from the dark side that he had noticed and fallen into the web of Hermione's odd charm. He had opened up a whole new world for Draco Malfoy to explore.

The blondish-silver haired boy with the mercury eyes watched as his enemy kiss the girl that he desired on the forehead, noticing that she only gave him a meekly forced smile. He was torn between emotions, his blood boiled that Potter had kissed her but he was filled with glee that she obviously didn't return his affections. With Potter leaving her alone, Draco noticed how lonely she was starting to look with her head buried in her hands until suddenly her head shot up, a look of horror clearly spread on her face, then she quickly grabbed her bag and bolted out the door.

Two pair of eyes watched the two teenagers with intensity. Intensity turned into amusement as the Head Boy shortly followed after the Head Girl. It was no secret that the two students were rivals, but perhaps with alittle time alone, the entire school was surely in for plenty of surprises and interesting changes with these two stubborn students in charge.

A/N: Hey guys! I know that this must really stink that I am redoing this fic, but there are some small changes that needed to be made. If you've read this before, please hit me with a review anyways. I really miss all my old reviewers. I'll try to update next weekend. Oh well, time for me to go.

Lots of love,  
De-F


	2. Startling yet Cheerful?

Fly With Me 

Disclaimer: I own nothing! God I could cry over that fact.

Chapter Two: Startling yet Cheerful?

Hermione's first night at Hogwart's was getting to be very restless. She tossed and turned in search of a cozy position. Since the war, she rarely slept except for when she moved into Grimmauld Place over the summer. And much to Mrs. Weasley's distress, she never slept alone, often curling up to Harry or Ron. When Mrs. Weasley would tire of separating them, Hermione would crawl in bed with Ginny. The war had made it's mark on Hermione, leaving her feeling completely alone and she was determined to take back her life.

As she rolled out of bed she noticed from her alarm that it wasn't even midnight. Outside her room, noise was being made from the Common Room, Draco Malfoy was clearly arguing with one of his text books. She could hear the text being slammed shut only to be followed by a rummaging noise. Then a noise made had caught her ear and stung at her heart, but more so it also sparked her naturally curious nature.

A faint smile began to play at her lips, moving her ear close to the door, as the sounds of a guitar's strings being plucked came lightly filtering through her door. Suddenly the music made had stopped. She pressed her ear hard against the door, the only sound was of Malfoy marching up the stairs leading to his room.

"I can't concentrate like this!" was heard before he shut his door.

Turning her back to the door, groping for support, memory after memory flooded her mind. The memory of her father sitting in the den of their home, playing his guitar. Having her dad teach her how to play, while her mother would mock her father in that loving way that Hermione had inherited. 'Hermione, sweetpea, daddy only became a densist because he made better music with a drill jammed in someone's mouth.' She remembered that her dad had chased her mum around the den, causing a young Hermione to squeal with delight as her parents would run and throw funny insults at each other.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes when the music started again, only coming from another door. The french doors, that led to a huge curved balcony that was shared by the Head Boy and Girl. Quietly and quickly, she barely cracked the door allowing the music that was thought to be private into her room. Hermione walked back to her bed, scooping up Crookshanks on the way, and snuggled beneath the plush coverings. After a few minutes of playing, Malfoy began to sing along with the notes, which Hermione noted to be a _muggle_ song.

Before she knew it, her alarm was going off, the sun was shining through her windows. She rolled out of bed to ready herself for the first day of classes. It didn't matter that she has no idea when she wet to bed, all she cared about was that she hadn't felt this good since before the war. As she left her room, the Head Boy was standing at a mirror in the Common Room, fixing a stray hair.

"Well, well Malfoy! Don't you just look _pretty_." Hermione bubbled as she walked out the protrait, a bounce in her step.

"So do you Granger, so do you." he whispered to the empty room.

Ginny was the first to notice that Hermione was seated next to her and seeing the half eaten bagel in her hand, Ginny guessed that she had been there for a few minutes. Ginny stomped on her brother's and friend's feet, getting them to acknowledge the girl who was sitting across from them.

"Good Morning, 'Mione." they chorused.

" Morning." she chirped. Seeing her friend's startled faced, she asked, "What?"

"No Ron!" a voice next to Hermione sheirked.

Ron was about to open his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Ginny's foot colliding with his shin. Harry gave a small smile, joining Ginny by smacking his friend beside him in the back of the head.

"What'd I do?" Ron scowled at Harry, while rubbing his shin.

"It's okay, guys!" Hermione cooed. " You three look like you had a fight with the Whomping Willow! Did any of you sleep last night?" Three head shakes.

"You?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave a shrug with indiffernce. "Last night was _better_ since......"

Ron quickly got up. "Come on guys, we'll be late for Charms if we don't hurry. Bye Gin."

Harry and Hermione tagged along after Ron, who was walking like a tornado was strapped to his back. "You know, Herms, Ron and I follow our brain to class. I think that this is the first time Ron has ever went rushing into class with out his brain."

Hermione gave out a laugh, remember how she had recieved that nickname. She had disappeared to Hogsmeade without telling the boys, having them search frantically for her, only to have Dean Thomas tell them that they had left their 'brain' in Hogsmeade.

Tiny Professor Flitwick only refreshed the class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws on what they were taught the year before. Lots of the students played with the charms that they practiced until the bell rang. Hermione still had a bounce to her step, causing both boys to become abit nerve-racked. Heading down to the dungeons, the three had passed Malfoy in the corridor.

"Well, well. Good morning _Hermione_! Having a pleasant day?" Malfoy said as she skipped past him without a word.

Ron began to charge forward as Harry grabbed his robes. "What'd you do to her Malfoy?"

"I haven't done a thing to her, _yet_."

"Don't _even_ try it." Harry growled, dragging Ron with him.

Students were lined up outside the Potion's classroom, listening to an argument between Snape and Dumbledore. Before they could reveal what the argument was about, Dumbledore told Snape that he had a class waiting and they could talk later. Before the class could come through the door, Snape roared after the Headmaster, "You promised that this was my year! Don't you dare take this away from........."

"Hurry children, take your seats." he turned back to the potion's master. "I _said _that we'll talk later."

"We better! Everyone to their seats now." Snape said, letting his eyes flicker over the class, before landing on one student in particular. He quickly regained his composure and placed a cold look and his face. "Turn to page 128. You will begin this potion by yourselves and work quietly."

Potion's went by with no so much as a whisper. Malfoy kept stealing looks at Hermione, fueling Harry's anger. He nudged Ron, and both boys kept a close watch on the Slytherin. When Hermione left class to head to Ancient Runes, they caught Malfoy in the corridor. As Ron slammed him up against the stone wall, Harry began to rant at him while Ron continously threw threats at the boy pinned to the wall. Malfoy pushed Ron off him with some effort, drawling out in his normal bored voice, "What's the matter, Potter, scared of alittle competition? Or you, Weasel, afraid I'm gonna hurt your mudblood? You two are really full of it, aren't you? I think that _Hermione _is a big girl now, so why don't you let her come beat me up. In fact, I would rather enjoy that."

Without anything else to say, lettling his words sink into the two Gryffindors heads, he stalked off. The last remark hit Ron first. "Harry, you don't think that he meant..........? I mean, Hermione hasbeen awfully bubbly today. It's not possible that she........well you know." his face redden as he spoke.

Harry's face was hard as a stone. "No, she wouldn't." The bell rang. "Shit, we're late for Divination. Come on, we'll figure out what Malfoy is up to later."

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who gave me reviews! I was so afraid that it was gonna be a flop! So I was more than thrilled when I recieved my first reviews! Hell, I even did a victory dance!

Huge thanks to LILYQUEEN777, SEACHEL, REMUSSWEETIE, JAMILLAH, DREAM-SORCEROUS11, SPIFFEROONIGIRL, HOGWARTSHEADGIRL1, REVZ68.

BLONDEKELLYCRAZY: I have some serious plans for twists and turns. Hope than they meet you expectations. I have bits and pieces already planned and wrote.

LILYKINS: Thank you for the encouragment. I hope to make the two watchers known in the next chapter or so. And yes, he does like her, but his rivalry with Harry has something to do with the plot. Hope that answer satisfies you.

And last but not least, to my very first reviewer, SARAH, I am so glad that you enjoyed my story. Please by all means write what you had in mind. Just don't forget to email me when you do! I would love to read your idea, no matter how similar it is to mine.


	3. Unknown Challenges

Fly With Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. But for Christmas I wish for Draco Malfoy, so Santa I have been a VERY GOOD girl.

Chapter 3: Unknown Challenges

It had been almost three weeks since the start of term and everyone fell into their normal routines. Hermione hadn't slept much since her first night back in the castle, much to her dismay, since her new roommate hadn't given her another unknown lullaby. She was beginning to look abit more than stressed out. Inside she wanted to break down and cry, but her pride wouldn't let her. She knew that several of the younger students, who had fought in the war as well, were looking up to her for emotional strenght. When others were around her, she keep up her facade of carrying on with a normal life because her letting others see how much she was affected was unacceptable to her. There were many times that Ginny, Ron, and Harry would drag her out long enough to let her cry and vent her pent up anger. The were all afraid that she would eventually blow up and do something crazy.

Ron tried his best to show her as much compassion as possible, seeing as he and Ginny had lost their brother Charlie. When anyone would bring up the war or the capture of rogue Death Eater's, he would bolt out of the room dragging Hermione with him. The friendship that they had was beginning to grow stronger.

Harry, who was more miserable than ever, was being more protective over her. His efforts of trying to keep Hermione as far away from Malfoy only slightly worked. Hermione never noticed what Harry was doing, she was used to the extra attention that he was giving her. The summer had made Harry realize that she, too, was now an orphan. He stayed at her side majority of the time, bonding in a way that they both desired. They were becoming a family, no matter how broken it seemed.

One afternoon in the quietness of Gryffindor Tower, Ginny screamed in frustration. "I NEED SOME NOISE! i CAN'T STAND ALL THIS QUIETNESS! IF SOMEONE DOESN'T LIVEN UP THIS PLACE, I'LL OWL FRED AND GEORGE, IF THEY CAN'T COME........I'M GONNA JUMP OUT A WINDOW!"

Ron had quickly shut Ginny up, holding a hand over her still moving mouth, suggested that they all go to the Quidditch pitch. Flying did wonders for them all, except for Hermione, who was afraid of flying. Ginny nearly broken her brother's arm, tearing out of the Common Room, grab everyone's brooms. Ron had to run after her as she bolted pass them and out of the room. Harry and Hermione followed, walking at a nice pace. As they approached the pitch, Hermione broke the comfortable silence.

"Hey Harry? I was thinking...... I mean....... shit.........well, would you mind if I fly with you?"

Harry stumbled over his own feet at her unusual request. "Herms, you're afraid of flying. I thought that you were gonna squeeze my arms off when we flew on Buckbeak! You really want to go up there?" he said pointing to the sky.

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she found her shoes to be fascinating to look at. "It gets lonely sitting in the stands alone.  
And I trust you enough not to drop me." Her voice suddenly had a hint of panic in it. She grabbed his forearm. "You won't drop me,  
will you?"

He raked his fingers throught his unruly raven colored hair, picking up the broom that Ginny had laid on the ground for him when they caught up, seeing that her and Ron were already in the air. "No, I won't drop........."

Three Slytherin boys approached them, only one they remembered being Blaise Zambini. Blaise burst into laughter, the other two following his lead. "Hey Scarhead? You're letting the mudblood play Quidditch? Boy, Gryffindor try outs must not be much of a turn out anymore."

"Mind your business, Zambini!" Harry warned, stepping in front of Hermione.

"No I don't think he should, Potter." a voice drawled from behind them.

Hermione groaned. "Having Granger on your side only works when she's in the stands, not on the field." Blaise shot out.

Malfoy gave an amused laugh. "Miss Granger! Willing fail at something? I must say......"

Hermione cut him off. "Don't you know already, ferret? I NEVER fail at anything......."

Blaise cut her off. "Draco, I believe that girlie here wants to play quidditch with the big boys!"

All the Slytherin's howled with laughter. Ron and Ginny noticed their friends surrounded by green cloaks and sped down to the ground. They appeared next the the circle of people as Malfoy spoke.

"You know Granger, if you really want to play, how about you play with some.....".

Hermione whipped out her wand so fast that no one saw her reach for it. She stayed rooted in her spot, wand raised, and really looking like she could do alot of damage to anyone, including a deadly hippogriff, who provoked her. "Don't finish that Malfoy. I know more curses than you think." Hermione snarled. She jerker her head towards Zambini. "You and your boytoy can walk away in pink poofy dresses, doing the chicken dance, and singing showtunes!"

Harry quickly yanked Hermione's wand from her hand, while Ginny grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her out of the center of the circle. She walked the growling girl away from the boys, only fearing that Hermione would end up using muggle tatics (since Harry had her wand) like biting, to rush back delivering a drop kick to Malfoy's head. Aside from looking like a three year old whose lollipop was taken away, Hermione was down right pissed.

"Potter, you are not seriously thinking of letting her play quidditch, are you? If you are, well that's almost as funny as her playing for the Slytherins!" Blaise laughed so hard that he began to snort.

Before Ron thought of what he said, he angerly shot back, "Well of course! We'll let Hermione play for you." He nudged Harry. "Bloody brilliant, that is! So Malfoy, you get Hermione and we'll take one of your players." he laughed and turned away to help Ginny, who was struggling with an angry Hermione across the field.

Harry shot the Slytherins a look of disgust as he followed Ron. The words of his friend not sinking in, not that Malfoy would go for the idea. Malfoy, on the other hand, was pratically blinded by the light bulb that went off over his head. The cunning mind of a Slytherin was always up for a challenge, which Ron Weasley had unknowingly set. 


	4. Oh My God!

Fly With Me

Disclaimer: Nothing that is of Harry Potter is mine, only this plot.

A/N: I'm abit put out that NO ONE had once in their reviews remotely wondered what Snape was yelling at Dumbledore for! (Author pouts) I had also promised a reviewer that I would reveal the two unknown people in chapter 1, and here it is, right along with a plot thickener. Hopes you like!

Chapter 4: Oh My God!

Minerva McGonagoll ran from the Quidditch pitch to the castle in her tabby cat form, transforming back to human form as she reached the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. Despite the fact that she was gasping for air and clutching her side, she barged into Dumbledore's office wearing a huge smile. It had not surprised her that he too was wearing a rather large smile. Seeing that it was he who had noticed the behavior between the two Head students on their first meeting, telling her that he believed that these two would be likely to flip the Wizarding world upside down if they put their minds to it and actually worked together. Even though both Professors believed that Draco Malfoy was a boy not to be ignored, which was just what Hermione Granger was doing to the fullest extent.

"Albus, I believe that some events we did not plan for have been expressed, causing our assumptions of the Head Boy and Girl's behavior to change abit sooner than we planned for."

Dumbledore let out a hearty chuckle. "Minerva, if you a referring to Mr. Weasley's challenge, then yes. This was most unexpected.  
However, we both know that House's are not allowed to switch team players. I dare say that it would be quite a scandal." His blue eyes twinkling brightly.

Professor McGonagoll faked shock, dramatically raising a hand to her heart. "Albus! I hope that you aren't suggesting........You wouldn't be above my House's team, would you?"

A knock at the door caused both scheming Professors to jump. Severus Snape poked his head through the door, his face set in sheer determination. Dumbledore dismissed McGonagoll, stating that he owed Professor Snape a private conversation. When the transfiguration teacher closed the door behind her, Snape folded his arms over his chest. A very intimadating look spread across his face. The younger wizard began to tap his foot, waiting for his employer to come up with an explanation as to why they had not been able to have this conversation that Severus Snape was no longer willing to let go unsaid.

"Well?"

"Severus, good to see you." Dumbledore motioned for him to sit in a chair, which was denied. "Lemon drop?"

"Quit stalling old man," Snape sneered. "I want to know now. I have searched all summer, with no luck I might add, now I want you to tell me NOW! You have recently discovered something that belongs to me. But you won't tell me what, declaring that I must find out on my own. Now tell me where my daughter is!"

"Very well, Severus. I came across some news after the war about your daughter. I felt that the blow would come easier if you found out on your own. I know how hard you have search this summer for the daughter you never knew exsisted, and I promised that if you had no luck, I would tell you."

"I believe that I have an idea, but no proof and it is utterly absurd." Severus said. "Now WHO?"

"Sit down, Severus. This will surely knock you off your rocker......"

"Quit stalling." Snape warned.

Dumbldore rubbed his temples, knowing that he would have a headache before Professor Snape left. And Snape would probably need a trip to the Infirmary. "Okay Severus. Your daughter is here at Hogwart's."

Snape had to sit down. The idea that his only child, his daughter, had been under his nose the whole time was causing his heart to skip beats. He wanted to cause the people responsible for his child's disappearance greatly deserved harm. He felt ashamed that he had missed so much of his daughter's life. He had missed everything, including her sorting into Hogwart's.

"It's Miss Granger, isn't it?" he finally breathed.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes Severus. Miss Hermione Granger is indeed your daughter. I noticed that while she was in the Infirmary after the war, that the magic count in her blood was not that of a muggleborn witch. She was spawned from a pureblood father and muggle mother. Her blood pattern followed yours close enough for me to do afew tests. They exposed her as your true daughter." 

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Snape yelled before promptly introducing himself to the floor, crying like a two year old.

Dumbledore watch his most feared Professor, the man who had faced Voldemort, cry as if it would help ease the newest burden.  
The burden of a new found emotion that slowly sank into his heart.

A/N: Sorry that this was abit short. Thanks to Sparkling-Ruby Gem, Dream-sorcerous11, HalfBloodPrince15, HogwartsHeadGirl1, and Stella Blu. I really love you guys. 


	5. Defying all the odds

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer**: Maybe one day I can own something, even though it won't be Harry Potter, but until that day comes I own nothing of great importance.

**A/N:** I feel so sad. Are you guys enjoying this at all, or are you reading this just to make fun of all my hard work? I love those of you who are reviewing, please keep it up. If you really like it, spread the word.

**Chapter 5: Defying all the odds**

In the depths of the Snake Pit, two boys were in the middle of a negoiation. At first Blaise was appalled at Draco's suggestion, but as every Slytherin has the same mind frame Draco knew just how to bait him into agreeing to his plan. While Draco was coaxing Blaise into the final details of his plan, Professor Snape entered the Slytherin Common Room. His eyes were frantically searching the crowded room. His eyes finally landed on the dark corner where the two boys were deep in conversation.

"Mr. Malfoy? May I borrow you for awhile?" he asked.

Draco excused himself from Blaise, following his favorite Professor outside the Common Room. They walked outside and headed towards the lake. Once Snape was sure that no one could overhear the conversation that he intended to have with his prize pupil,he visibly relaxed.

He propped himself against a tree, while Draco sat on the ground. "Draco, I was wondering why you betrayed your father and Voldemort yet you still insist on surrounding yourself with the children of the Death Eater's that you betrayed? Do you realize that if your secrets were discovered that your so called friends would murder you?"

Draco let out a laugh. "Is_ that_ what you are worried about? Sir, I seriously doubt that Dumbledore or yourself would let that bit of information become public."

"And Miss Granger? What about her? Draco, your strange infatuation with her, do you not think that she won't be harmed? How would your fellow Slytherin's handle you being involved with a muggle born witch? This could be dangerous for you both, are you willing to let her be put in dangers that she doesn't know about?"

The blonde boy pondered the words that were spoken. If Hermione didn't know about his feelings and she was confronted by some angry Slytherins, would she even have the faintest idea why? But the Slytherins attacking him? Attacking anything that belonged to him? The thought was insane! No one was that stupid, well except for the Golden Trio. That blasted group would do anything just to annoy him in any way.His determination to have Hermione had blinded him to the fact that Scarhead and Weasel would never agree to his plan. The Slytherins would never revolt against him, but Harry Potter and Ron Weasley would.

"Sir, I do not believe that my pursuing her would put her in danger. I think that the only person that would be in danger would be me. I believe that Potter and Weasley would try to kill _me_ for making advances on their friend."

Potter and Weasley? Snape had not thought of the two boys who had put his daughter in grave peril and most deadly situations. He had to find the boys and scare them into not doing anything stupid that would cause Hermione to get involved without exposing his new found secret. He wanted to hold that secret to himself for awhile, so that he could observe his child before actually telling her. He turned to leave, only to turn around to point his finger into Draco's chest and giving him the best threatening glare Snape could conjure up.

"Put a stop to this _now_ Draco! I can only protect you so much." _And her as well_, he thought.

From the lake, Malfoy could see the Quidditch pitch. Three figures could be made out flying through the air and another standing on the ground. He snuck closer trying not to be seen, his eyes never leaving Hermione's form. _Guess Potter couldn't_ _get her up after all,_ he thought

The girl did a cartwheel, landing perfectly like she did with everything else. The huge pullover hoodie that she wore was suddenly stripped off and placed on the ground. She did another cartwheel, going into a series of flips. Soon she was tumbling across the pitch as her friends flew above her. Draco took in her shape, how flexible her body was as she moved in a graceful formation. His body was starting to yearn for her as she bent backwards, flipping over and over. It's not that she was sexy or anything, because Hermione Granger the resident genius of Hogwart's was _not_ sexy. She was pretty in her own special way, considering that she had a way of doing things in the most adorable way. No, Draco Malfoy wanted her more than anything because she was the forbidden fruit.

He hid under the stands watching her like a stalker would it's prey until the four friends began to walk towards the stands, heading back to the castle. He had just barely ducked into the shadows as Harry casted a quick look backwards, as if he knew that Malfoy was in the shadows watching the object of the Golden Boy's affections. Then Harry draped an arm casually across Hermione's shoulders, laughing and talking with his friends. But the feeling that they were being watched was still tickling his stomach.

Making his way up to the castle after the group was no longer in sight, he slipped inside unnoticed. The corridors were now lit by only the torches, making them dark and unfriendly. Heading towards the stairs that would eventually lead him to the Head's Common Room, a hand came from nowhere grabbing his arm in a rough embrace. The only light breaking through into this unlit corridor was from the one he had just been yanked from. The owner of the hand was exposed as none other than Harry Potter. A _very angry_ Harry Potter by the looks of it.

Malfoy smirked, causing his enemy's rage to boil over.

"I _warned_ you to stay away from her, Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"Like _I_ would listen to you, Potter." Malfoy huffed. Then something clicked within his brain. "Don't tell me that _you really are_ afraid that I'll steal her right from under your nose. Come on Potter, you should know that I like a challenge. What better way than to steal her from you and prove how much better I am than you."

"Leave her alone, Malfoy. She's not one of your whores that you can play around with whenever you want to."

"Quit your bitching, it's not very becoming! Besides, atleast with me, you can't get her _killed off_ like everyone else. Even though God knows that you've tried." Malfoy retorted.

A wand appeared between his eyes with the steady hand of Harry Potter shaking furiously. "Watch it, Ferret!"

Malfoy's wand appeared a second later, the tips of the wands crisscrossing at the tips. A much larger smirk appeared on his face,he knew that he had hit Potter's soft spot. The _one_ thing that he was avoiding, and Hermione was not around to fuss over so he just had to deal with his problems instead of hiding behind his friend, using her as an excuse not to deal with his own demons.

"Bring it on, Scarhead!"

**A/N:** HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Another cliffy! How's you like that? Want more, then review! The confrontation between Snape and Hermione should be up sometime soon. I'm working on how I want that to go. Am I doing good so far?

**Etcies:** Was that enough for you? I'm glad that you are having fun with this. I love getting your reviews, it's nice to have steady reviewers.

**Dream-sorcerous11:** Just wait til the confrontation comes. I want to add some humor to it. But I hope it turns out good enough. What I think is funny, most of the time isn't. What can I say, I'm weird.

**HalfBloodPrince15:** If you thought what I did with Snape was a good twist, just wait til I add another twist to the story. It's bound to be a good one! I put in some more hints as to the story line, can you find them? I'm glad that you really 'liked'  
**I Kissed A Girl**, I did it just to make your day! 

**Stella Blu**: Hi luver! Hehehehehe! I haven't figured out who the mother will be, but I wanted to make her a half blood. It will tie into the plot ending.

Hugs from a fruit,

Cherry


	6. The bet made, sort of

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:** I would like to announce that Harry Potter belongs to me.....oooopppppsss. Sorry, not me but J.K. Rowling, I'm not that lucky.

**A/N**: Oh WOWS! I have now been upgraded. I am now officially on 21 peoples author alerts! Author does a little dance But one of my steady reviewers has gone missing! I'm about to put out a search party! Loud and unhealthy sobs can be heard. I'm listening to an oldie song and the lyrics go something like this. "Oh where oh where can my baby be?" and I'm singing along saying "Oh where oh where can my reviewer be?" in a very pitiful voice. Lord knows I'm a dork, but I love being a dork. It makes me special.

**Chapter 6:** The bet made, sort of

When the four friends arrived inside the castle, Ginny excused herself saying that she needed to see her boyfriend Dean. Ron seemed to turn abit green at the mention that his baby sister was involved with a boy, even though she had been dating for two years now. He quickly said he needed to vomit, leaving Hermione and Harry alone with each other. As being as close as they were, they looped arms and headed towards Hermione's dorm. It was a nice change for them to laugh and joke, occasionally skipping through the corridors singing "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" and "We're Off To See The Wizard". When they reached the portrait that guarded the Head Common Room, Hermione gave Harry a tight hug and a peck on the corner of his mouth before passing through the portrait. Harry quickly took off down the hall, racing to meet an unexpected person that he knew had been spying on him and his friends that afternoon.

Inside the portrait, Hermione went to her room to shower and change. While towel drying her hair, she went out onto the balcony. A large fluffy chair was calling out to her aching body to sit in. She hadn't done gymnastics in a long time, not since before the war over the summer. It had reminded her too much of her parents, when she was actually home during the Holidays. They had to work during the day, so naturally Hermione had taken several kinds of classes to occupy her time alone. Hermione's mother had always been an active woman, so she encouraged her daughter to do things that that challenged her body. She sat there thinking of her parents and how much she missed them. Hermione knew that she would have fallen into a deeply severe depression had it not been for her friends, especially Harry. He seemed to know exactly how to soothe her when she was feeling irrational.

The sun had already set, signaling the approach of dinner. Hermione was just about out of her chair when an owl came soaring towards her. An owl she hadn't seen since the first week of summer. Her heart began to pound hard against her chest and breathing started to quicken. The owl landed on her outstretched arm, hooting happily as Hermione stroked him lovingly. She untied the piece of parchment that the owl carried, taking the animal inside with her to offer him a treat. She sat down on the floor and opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Sweetheart, I am so sorry that I have not been able to write to you sooner. I have been very busy, but no matter how busy I have been I still think of you. Do you remember that time that you snuck out of the castle to meet me in Hogsmeade? I remember that day as if it only happened last week. I know that what you gave me that day was something priceless to you. I haven't seen your face since the first week of summer when we secretly meet again. I truly wish that we didn't have to keep our relationship quiet, but imagine how much of a scandal it would cause. I know that Harry and Ron would hammer you with questions and I feel that I should atleast be present when the time comes. Perhaps one day soon I can smuggle you out of that castle again. I miss the warmth of your body, your sweet smell........I miss you all together! Your face stays imprinted in my mind, forever haunting me that I could not be there in your time of need. As the man in your life, it would only be right. But there are boundaries that I must stick within. No matter how much I wish to rebel, just to be with you. _

_I love you._

Hermione smiled. He had not forgotten her. She was so happy that she had almost forgotten that she needed to head to dinner. The walk down to the Great Hall passed quickly. She sat at the Gryffindor table, noticing that one seat was still empty. The one seat that belonged to Harry. She frowned, knowing that he never missed a meal unless something happened. All the other Gryffindors were talking and laughing, so she knew that nothing could have happened to him to their knowledge. They were all to afraid of her, none ever wating to face her wrath. Ron seemed to have noticed that someone was missing at their table as well. He shook his head in response to Hermione's eyes silent question as to where their friend was. Ron's mouth opened to say something, but it never came.

His gaze was fixed on the entrance of the Hall, where Harry was storming through. His face red, eyes darkened, and his jaw clinched. His wand was still in hand, confirming that something was going on. Harry never had his wand drawn unless something was happening.

He sat next to Hermione, forcing a smile at her. Ron took a bite of his bread, asking Harry where he was with a mouth full of food.Hermione let out a groan, scolding him for talking with food in his mouth. Then she turned her full attention back to Harry with her best Molly Weasley impression. Ron let out a shrill scream, "Hermione! No! You remind me of mum. We come here to get rid of her and you're bringing her here by using her actions. Stop, I can't take it!"

A glare was shot his way, causing Harry to laugh at his friends. "Harry? Where have you been?"

"Don't worry, Hermione." was all he would say, as he planted a kiss on her forehead. There was nothing else that he would let be dragged out of him in front of Hermione. If she knew what had happened in the corridor with Malfoy, she'd skin him alive. He silently cursed everything that had caused him to get in this big of a mess. When Hermione was not paying attention, he kicked Ron's foot. _We need to talk_, he mouthed.

Ron discreetly nodded his head. After dinner was over, the two boys took out for the Tower. When they reached the boy's dormitory unnoticed, they climbed into Harry's bed. After he cast a silencing charm around them, he told Ron what had happened. Ron's jaw was open wide enough that Harry could have fit his fist into it if he tried.

"Are you kidding? Dumbledore just appeared to stop a duel. Hang on, has he gone mad? He had you accept a challenge from _Malfoy_? No way, Harry!"

"I am not kidding, Ron. After Dumbledore left, Malfoy stated his terms. It's great if I win. It's not so pretty if I lose."

"Harry, what does he want? Don't tell me it's your _Firebolt_!" He said in the voice that was only used in the persence of spiders.

"No. It's not that." Ron left out a heavy breath of relief. "It's worse."

"What could be _worse_ than that? You love that broom, Sirius gave it you you."

"He wants Hermione!"

Ron fell off the bed, taking the hanging down with him. One foot still remained on the bed, while Ron was sprawled on the floor only having his upper body being held up by two very shaky hands. His face was pale, mouth opened farther in disbelief. Harry sat on the edge of his bed, head in hands, waiting for his friend to reassure him that he would win. Hell, he's be glad if Ron would just speak at this point. Finally Ron spoke, his voice seemed shakier than his hands, that were looking as if they would drop him any second.

"Tell me that you're _kidding_. I NEED to hear that you are kidding!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not kidding."

"Bloody Hell, Hermione's gonna kill us!"

"Us? You mean _me_?" came from Harry's mouth that was slightly muffled by his hands that covered his eyes.

"No. Us. She's gonna think I had something to do with this. And if she doesn't, then she's gonna kill me for knowing and not telling her. You're my mate and all, but no way are you ever gonna get me to break this to her."

**A/N:** Okay so this is part of the plot, a main part. As you all may think, Harry is the one fighting for Hermione's heart. In a way, yes he is, because he does love her as more than a friend. But I have added another character that Hermione's heart already belongs to. But I won't reveal who it is for a long time. Love it? Hate it? Let me know.

I love you to those who review. I know that those of you who are waiting for the confrontation between Hermione and Snape are wanting it to just hurry up and be posted. But now I have given you something else to wait for. Are you hating me? I promised that it would get better, and I am really trying. I think during the day what I would like in the next chapter, and at night I type for like an hour and a half and........ta da! Should I take more time and really spit out some raw stuff, or am I doing good with a sloppy job?

Hugs from a fruit, (and to looni, a very sour fruit)

Cherry


	7. What did I do?

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:** Everyone knows who the sole owner of Harry Potter is, that is why this is fanfiction. I own nothing that belongs to Harry Potter, even though I wouldn't mind owning Draco Malfoy. But Tom Felton probably wouldn't go for it!

**A/N:** Haha! How'd you like that? It's not how I wanted the bet to be made, but I needed to put something in about the plotting Professors. So now I have it taken care of.

**Chapter 7**: What did I do wrong?

Professor Snape watched the two boys that he was now having a serious problem liking. Before he was only being ruthless for his own enjoyment, but now he saw these two as a huge problem in his personal life. He noticed that his daughter came into the Hall just abit bouncy, which was better than her normal mope. The thought that just maybe she was slightly recovering from her depression was enough to fill him with a warm feeling. He was still angry that these strangers had spent so much time with his baby, while he had none as a parent. Yet he respected that she was in mourning for her thought to be parents, but she seemed to be in a better mood which was enough for him to be happy.

He watched the two boys that had been blessed with his daughter's presence run from the Hall, leaving behind his child. She seemed to take no notice that they were pratically flying out of the Hall, one face holding panic while the other carrying confusion. _Those two are up to something_, he thought. _I knew I should have caught them earlier!_

The next morning in his third year Potion's class, a student named Kylee Masterson blew up her cauldron while making the most easiest of potions. _For being a Ravenclaw_, he wondered,_ how could be she so stupid. She's almost as bad as_ _Longbottom!_ _Why can't I have_ _more students like Hermione?_

Hermione? This young girl was invading his thoughts much more than he had ever expected. When he was done with his fit in the Headmaster's office, the first thing one his mind was to atleast secure some limits of protection in her life as his first act of being a father. First, he made a special visit to Draco Malfoy. As much as he liked Draco, that kid was not someone you would trust your only daughter with. The boy had quite a reputation for being so young. But then again, Severus had been that young once before and his memories of being seventeen was enough to make sure that Hermione was never added to the list of girls that Draco Malfoy had made his way through.

_Slytherin Sex God, indeed_, he thought,_ Over my dead body! There's no telling how many girls he has deflowered! Wait, I don't even know if Hermione.........oh God! Please let that girl still maintain her flowers! I just got her, I don't want to go to Azkaban!_

Then he had hunted for Potter and Weasley, with no success. No one he talked to knew where they were. Those two had a knack for hiding out and wandering off when they shouldn't. But where-ever they went, Hermione was sure to be right by their side. He stormed around the castle half the day, before giving up. He would catch them later. And then they could learn not to hide from him, especially when he was trying to ensure some safety for his daughter. Maybe he could hang them by their toes and torture them into never stepping a foot close to Hermione.

The bell rang, dismissing the class. He straightened his robes, knowing that Hermione liked tidy appearances while during classes. Everytime he had ever seen her in her school uniform, she was always the perfect student model. But now it was time for his seventh year Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor. In a few minutes, students began to pile in. Sure enough, Hermione entered with Harry and Ron plastered to her hips much to Snape's distaste. The inseparable Golden Trio. The class sat in their seats, awaiting further instructions, while Snape noticed that she seemed to stick herself in the center of the two boys. Finally he spoke.

"I will be pairing all of you into groups. For the rest of the year, I will assign groups that you will work in. Now Potter, you sit with Mr. Zambini. Longbottom with Bulstrode. Weasley with Nott. Thomas with Avery."

He named off the rest of the class with their partners, when Malfoy smiled that only he and Hermione were left, Snape could only bear the satisfaction of telling them both "Since you two are Head students, I will trust you two to work by yourselves."

Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Sir, since we are Heads wouldn't it work better if you put us into groups with students who maybe struggling?"

"Detention, Miss Granger."

He watched as her mouth furiously opened and shut several times, as if deciding to speak out of turn, before drawing in a deep breath. He knew that she was about to challenge his decision or punishment. "What? Why?"

"I wish to know that the two most cleverest students can do several complex potions properly, before I let them tutor inside of my class. Now, for as for the rest of you, instructions are on the board."

The class went by without disruption. The pairs he put together were working quietly, whispering when necessary. Snape had caught Harry shooting Draco looks that wished they could kill. Draco kept stealing looks at Hermione while smirking to himself. The thought as to what was behind those smirks unnerved Snape far too much that he almost asked Draco what he was doing watching his daughter in such a manner. But what he kept noticing was the glares that Hermione was sending him, and mouthing to herself about something. He couldn't help but think that she looked so cute when she was being mouthy, even if she was the only one who knew what she was saying. 

It wasn't that he _wanted_ to give her detention but he knew that he had to have some way of keeping her _away_ from her friends for awhile after classes. This was the only way he knew to separate the inseparable three. Can't stop them, split them up. No way those two walking disasters would try anything stupid without having her there to bail them out. He smirked to himself, he had found a way to spend time with her and keep her from any dangers that came with being friends with Potter. The war may be over but that walking talking spawn of James Potter was overly confident, and would be sure to find some new threat to make his life thrilling once more.

With the bell dismissing the class, Snape watched his child walk out with her friends. "Stupid git! Give me detention? That's just great! I haven't had detention since first year when Malfoy told on us for being out at Hagrid's hut after hours! Detention and Hermione Granger do not belongin the same sentence. How will I finish my homework when I have detention? And I'm stuck with a man that doesn't know how to wash his hair. I just hope he doesn't drip grease on me. That would ruin a bad day."

_So that's what she thinks of me? Well then, maybe she should see the real side of me. I have been altering my appearance since I was young. Wonder how she'll react? Guess I'll find out later._

Outside the classroom was a loud bang. Severus walked to the door, poking just his head outside the classroom. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were group hugging his daughter. He had guessed that she had thrown her heavy bag down the corridor, since it lay ten feet ahead of the three. Hermione was cursing and crying loudly.

"It'll be okay, Herms. Just pretend that the evil bastard doesn't exsist, atleast until dinner time." Ron said, rubbing her back.

"_Detention_? Not one in almost six years!" she sobbed.

"Hey, we can go in there and get detention with you. Would that make you feel better?"

Hermione heard a thump on a head, but paid no attention to the boys who were trying to console her. All of a sudden she ripped herself from their grip, a look that could scare any beast away was now setting into her facial features. Both boys took a step back, there in front of them stood a very angry looking Hermione with a tear-stained face, her hair frizzy and wild from the boys hugs,making her look like an untame health hazard.

"I'll show that arrogant, greasy haired, pureblood wanna be vampire of a prat who he is messing with!" she sneered and stormed off.

"Mate, you think we should chase after her?" Ron asked.

"No Ron. Let her cool down abit. She's probably went to speak with Moaning Mertle. Don't know about you but I don't want to go in there _ever_ again. That is one ghost that looks at me weird, like she is checking me out."

"Well, you might notice that girls check you out if you quit chasing after Hermione's heart. You do realize that she has _never_ had a boyfriend? She would never even date Krum! Face it mate, she's not interested in guys yet."

"I know, but I want her to know that I am always an option. Whenever the time may be."

"You have got the love sickness bad, my friend!" Ron turned to leave, but stopped. "Give her time Harry. She'll come around when she is ready. Don't push it. Besides wait til she hears about the bet between you and Malfoy! Either she'll kill you or else she may love you for fighting for her without violence. Who knows, but mate, tell her soon about the bet before Malfoy does. She won't take that too kindly from him."

Harry looked up and caught Snape's head out the door. The young boy had the nerve to shoot Snape a dirty scowl, before heading back to Gryffindor Tower. Severus went back into his class with only one thought running through his mind. _What_ _did I do?_

_A/N_: Hermione's detention is next! Is Snape gonna tell her? I think that he..........ha ha. You thought I was gonna tell. Nope, not telling!

Hugs from a fruit,  
Cherry


	8. The detention of Hermione Granger

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:** No, Harry Potter does not belong to me. But Draco Malfoy does.........wait, no he doesn't. I was hoping this time it would be true! Guess I have to keep wishing. Author curses the stars

**A/N:** Happy New Year's Eve! To those of you partying tonight (like I myself will be), please be careful. Have fun and I'll see you again next year!

**Ch.8 **The Detention of Hermione Granger

Harry walked Hermione down to the dungeons after dinner, desparately trying to cheer his friend up. This was Hermione Granger's second detention ever, and she was down right pissed off at the 'greasy haired vampire wanna be' as she now referred Professor Snape as. At dinner, she had had a steady stream of foul curses for him, but she seemed to favor the greasy haired one, since she was now threatening to shave his head. Harry gave off a shudder at the mental image of Professor Snape looking like Mr. Clean with a severe vampire complex.

Professor Snape was leaned against the stone wall of the corridor, waiting outside his classroom for Hermione, with his head upwards and his eyes closed. He was wrapped up in gathering his courage to face his nasty tempered daughter, that he didn't even hear the footsteps that approached or Harry trying to hush Hermione's voice from Snape's hearing. Harry whispered in her ear before he left her at the mercy of the man known as Severus Snape. Hermione took afew cautious steps towards the unsuspecting Professor.

"Professor?" He opened his eyes, rolling his head in her direction. "_Blue_?"

"Excuse me, Miss Granger? Blue what?" he asked, surprised that she noticed.

"Your eyes, Professor. They're blue."

"Yes, Miss Granger. I know." He said before walking into the classroom, with Hermione following close behind.

Several sized cauldrons were placed inside, waiting for the detention that Snape had planned. It was his first chance to privately observe and speak to his daughter. He knew that she was very gifted with potion making, along with every other magical subject that she ever tried, as far as he knew of. He remembered once that Minerva had said that Hermione was the most gifted student that came from a muggle family, even better than Lily Evans. _If only she knew the truth_, Snape amused to himself.

"So what do you have planned for my detention, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Well Miss Granger, I thought that maybe you would enjoy helping me make some potions to help St. Mungo's. It seems that the war has taken a toll on their potion supply. They are having to use potions instead of charms on alot of people who have suffered from the battle. Charms are not strong enough to help anymore."

Hermione smiled. The thought of helping St. Mungo's was indeed an honor to her. She, herself, had been taken to St. Mungo's after fighting in battle along with Lupin, Charlie Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. She knew that the staff was being swarmed with new patients everyday that had become victims of war, loads of them suffering with delayed curses, hexes, and reactions.

Severus noticed her smile. "Miss Granger, this is a very serious task. Are you sure that you are up to such a job?"

"Absolutely, sir!"

"Very well then, those cauldrons in the corner are for pepper up potion. The one's on the other side of the room are for healing moral flesh wounds, and these right here are for Veristserum."

After two hours of bulk potion making, Severus decided that he was ready to start a conversation that was not about potions. Now his problem was that he needed a way to learn information about her discreetly. He snuck a peek at her and noticed her sheer determination to make the potion she was working with perfectly. An idea popped in his head._ I'm bloody brilliant!_

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"May I call you Hermione?"

Hermione hesitated. "Umm.....Sure, that would be alright if you did, Professor Snape."

"Hermione," he tested out her name. "Please call me Severus."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Sir, I don't think that would be apporiate. You know, maybe I better go."

Snape laughed. "You can't go, you silly girl. You are in _detention_! I was only suggesting that you call me Severus since I think that it would be a good idea if we were working together."

"Working together?"

"Yes. I was thinking, how would you like to work with me while I restock St. Mungo's potion supply? Hold on, you thought I was about to_ come on _to you?" Snape laughed.

"Yes sir, I did. But now I would ask how often you would like for me to visit the dungeons.......Severus?" Hermione giggled.

"As often as you like, Hermione. As often as you like." Snape smiled. _Things aren't going so bad._

Hermione smiled at her potion, which she started working on again. After another hour, she began to bite at her bottom lip again. Her potion had turned out perfect, but her heart was wearing down. Tears were forming in her eyes, tears she thought were hidden from her newest potions partner. But had he not been keeping an observant eye on her, those tears would have gone unnoticed.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Severus had never seen her cry, and it was a heartbreaking sight to behold.

"Yes, it's just.....I was thinking of my parents." she said quietly. "Maybe if they hadn't been hit with the Killing Curse, then just maybe I could be making some potion that would fix them."

_I'm right here baby!,_ he wanted to scream. _Daddy's here. Daddy? It had a nice ring to it,_ he decided. "Would you like some tea? It will help soothe your nerves."

"No. May I go now, Severus?" she asked, wiping her tears away.

"Go ahead. Umm.....Hermione, I hope you feel better."

"Okay. Thank you, for everything, Severus." Hermione grabbed her bag and headed for the door, but stopped at the door. She stood there for a moment thinking of her night with the most evilest man at Hogwart's. Tonight he had seemed distracted and nice, but it seemed that he too had something the plaqued his heart and mind as well. But he had put aside his own grief to see to her problems. She dropped her bag and walked back to Snape, who was leaned over with his head inhis hands. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Snape straightened in shock, but after a full minute of her squeezing, he hugged her back. Finally he pried himself out of her grip. She backed away to retrieve her bag from the floor.

"What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed a hug just as much as I did. Good night, Severus." she said before closing the door behind her.

Hermione climbed the stairs that leading the Gryffindor Tower. Inside the Common Room, most of the Gryffindor's had already gone to their dorms. With the exception of afew others, Harry sat alone in front of the fire. He looked so lost by himself. Hermione walked over to him, when he didn't look up, she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." he said without even looking up at her. Then he turned around and smiled. "It's about time. I was wondering how much longer before I had to go get my map and sneak into your dorm."

"Has it been that bad without me?"

Harry jumped up and grabbed her hand. They ran up stairs that led to the boy's dorms, sneaking inside the door like a pair of teen lovers trying not to get caught. They made it to Harry's bed, Hermione crawling in and pulling closed the hangings while Harry went to his trunk to get Hermione something to sleep in. He did his best not to peek while she changed into a pair of his boxers and one of his favorite shirts. When she was done changing, she curled up onto Harry's bare chest, giving him a peck on the cheek. Harry laid next to her, lightly stroking her hair as he felt both their bodies relax at the comfort of each other's body. They talked about Hermione's detention, about anything they could think of before falling asleep in each other's arms. Both were unaware that seven people had snuck into the dorm while they were talking.

Ron and Pravati had seen Harry and Hermione run up the stairs and went to get Ginny, who got Dean, and Neville, who got Seamus and Lavendar. They gave the two alittle while before the snuck into the dorm and crawled into Ron's bed, peering through the hangings of his bed. Lavendar tiptoed over to Harry's bed, peering through the hangings at the foot of the bed just in time to see Harry kiss a sleeping Hermione's forehead and whispering that he loved her before falling asleep himself. Lavendar shot up and let out a soft '_aww_' before crawling back over to the others. The group placed a silencing spell around the bed that they occupied and began forming plans and plots to drive the two unsuspecting teens together forever.

Ron, in the midsts of plotting for the sake of his friends, forgot about the bet that Harry had made with Malfoy. If Malfoy won the bet,no amount of planning could ever bring Harry and Hermione together.

**HalfBloodPrince15**: Ok, why does everyone always guess Krum or Wood? Don't get me wrong, Wood is hot! Hummmm.....I haven't decided on a character yet, but I do have an idea.

**Stella Blu:** Glad you're back, babe! Missed you. Did eating too many cherries get you a tummy ache? (who puts dirty thoughts into whose heads?) You know I'm just kidding with you.

**Etcies**: If you are still hanging in, I hope you are liking this! It is coming along now, don't ya think?

**FiReFaIrY14**: Hey Melissa, good to have you on board! Go Dunkin Donuts, it really blows that I no longer have a DD anywhere around where I live. I have to go to the next town. Hope you feel better.

Thanks to **Dream-sorcerous11, anglesbreez, lilyqueen777,HalfBloodPrince15, Stella Blu, HogwartsHeadGirl1, Sparkling-Ruby** **Gem, etcies, Bland Taste, FiReFaIrY14, Michelle Felton,** and **Yami Shizu-Kira.**

**A/N:** Oh so sorry, he didn't tell her. Malfoy/Hermione interaction up next. But first I am making **ONE MORE TRAGEDY** a short story, instead of a one shot. And I'll be updating **GRYFFINDOR'S PRINCESS**, before updating this story again. That is unless I get a huge amount of reviews pleading for more.

Hugs from a fruit,

Cherry


	9. The way you are

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a Slytherin tie that Malfoy wears in the movies. Actually it wasn't his, but I would like to pretend that he gave it to me.

**Ch. 10:** The way you are

"Oh God! Malfoy, I.......um.......That.......ok......You see.......yep......I ah........hehe..........Sorry?" Hermione tried her best to explain how she could ever lose complete control over her emotions to do anything so vile as to kill another person in the manner that she did.

Draco was amused to hear that Hermione Granger was fumbling over her words as she pressed her head deeper into his shoulder. The Slytherin side of him was aching to use her guilt to his advantage, while his heart was yearning to protect the sad girl in his possession from any more harm. Of his choices, he somehow decided to scoop her up and carry her up the stairs towards their shared bathroom. She looked around the room in a confused daze as he set her on the sinks counter. Draco quickly grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm water. He began to wipe her tears away with the soft cloth.

"How about we get you cleaned up, then we can go get some breakfast." She just nodded and he headed to his room to get dressed. He reemerged from his room fifteen minutes later in a blue wife beater and a pair of baggy jeans. He looked in his mirror, deciding to spike his short blonde hair. After his hair was perfect, he went to the Common Room to retrieve his favorite hoodie from the night before.

Another ten minutes later, Hermione came out of her room. On her way down the stairs, Draco kept an intense gaze on her that she tripped on the last step. As her body fell to the ground, a hand wiped out and grabbed the back of her jacket, catching her before she crashed into the floor. Hermione looked up with a embarrassed blush covering her face. Draco couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"You know, maybe if you didn't wear guy's clothes that are way too big for you or bulky for that matter, you wouldn't fall. You_ might_ even be able to walk correctly, too."

Hermione looked down at her clothes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked, gesturing to Harry's black hoodie that was two sizes too big and a pair of jeans that could be easily slipped off with the right amount of force.

"Mind if I try?" Draco asked, looking at her bedroom door.

For reasons unknown to her, she permitted Draco into her room. His mouth dropped when he entered her closet, over half her clothes still had tags on them! Something caught his eye and he immediately went to work on choosing Hermione something that proved his was a girl, other than her school uniforms. He argued with Hermione about how much skin she would show, finally he came up with a simple yet hot outfit for her. He choice a short skirt, with a loose t-shirt that showed alittle bit of the curve of her breasts, and a pair of skate shoes, something that would please them both. He could stare at her legs and she would still feel like she was covering everything that needed to be covered. He waited at the bottom of the stairs after he had sleeked her hair and put it into a ponytail for her. When Hermione's door opened, Draco immediately looked up to where Hermione was standing in her new outfit, and let out a low whistle. _Okay, resident genius isn't sexy, but damn if she doesn't have potential!_

When she stood at his side, he casually draped an arm around her shoulders. This action rewarded him with a raised eyebrow. He cleared his throat, "For emotional support." he supplied. "You might freak out by all the attention you get, so I'm here to help. Here, I'll be the first to check you out." He leaned forward and looked her up and down, exclaiming "Yep! Lots of attention."

She just shrugged and let Draco lead her to the Great Hall with his arm still around her. Blaise Zambini had passed them, but did a double take to make sure that Draco Malfoy was walking the flower of Gryffindor to breakfast like she was his girlfriend. Draco gave his friend a sly wink, causing Blaise's blood to boil. The short skirt that Draco had picked for her was short enough for Hermione to think that Blaise was standing behind them, checking her out as she went downstairs. As discreetly as she could, Hermione glanced over her shoulder to confirm that Blaise, wasindeed, staring at them walk away.

When Draco and Hermione came into the entrance of the Great Hall, Draco squeezed Hermione's shoulder to keep her next to him for a few extra seconds so that he could get a good view of how everyone's faces looked at the sight of him and Hermione walking in like a couple. Hermione's eyes went straight to her House table, where they connected with Harry's emerald eyes. His face was a deep shade of red and it looked as if steam was about to burst from his ears. Without taking his eyes away from Hermione's, he slapped Ron's arm across the table to get his attention on Hermione as well. Hermione slowly walked towards them, ready to run at any given second.

At the staff table, three sets of eyes were on the two teenagers that had just entered. Dumbledore looked over to Minerva, who was bubbling with excitement. Then he turned to Severus, who was on the verge of turning blue. Dumbledore whispered to the younger professor, "Breathe, dear boy. She will need you to be there for support some day, but if you don't breathe, you won't have the chance to be there. Besides, dead men tell no secrets. She will never know."

Unfortunately, Minerva had overheard Albus speaking to Snape. "Who will never know what?" she inquired. "Are you two keeping secrets?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"Not at all, Minerva." Snape said, his eyes on the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was having trouble with Ron, but Harry seemed to ignore their argument. He was too busy giving his arch rival the deadliest look he could manage. A list was forming in his mind of the curses that he could use of Malfoy without having himself thrown into Azkaban. His heart was aching that the girl he desired was just escorted to breakfast by Malfoy like she was a trophy. He had noticed that she was dressed very unusual for being the tomboy that she was, which had given him the idea that she had let the ferret into her room. Even though he was impressed with her new look, a look much to his discomfort was caused by the one he hated most, he liked the old Hermione look much more. He liked it when Hermione would borrow his clothes, it made him feel like they were much more than friends._ She's gonna lose sight of who she is if she lets him change much more of her. Next she'll be flying a broom! It was one thing for she to ask me, then chicken out, but he'll get her in the air and fly her heart far away from me!_

"Harry! Are you gonna help me out here? I can't keep yelling at her without entering a battle of wits with her. That takes_ both_ of us to compete with Hermione!" Ron whined, drawing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry looked at Hermione; taking in her short skirt, his shirt that she had spent most of the summer in, and her sleek ponytail. Disappointment and rage were present in his emerald eyes. "Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, her eyes searching him for some shred of support.

"Sorry, Hermione. But I'm with Ron on this one."

"Fine!" her voice defeated. "I'll go change, then maybe you two will just grow up. I may have put on something strange to you, but I'm still the same person. But you two, no matter what happens, will always be the same close-minded jerks I've always known!" Hermione got up and headed for the exit.

Ron looked at Harry, knowing that Hermione probably wouldn''t speak to them for the next few days. Past Ron's head, Harry saw Malfoy get up and follow Hermione with Blaise following close behind. Harry decided that this was a fight that needed to be finished without Ron's involvement. "Don't worry, Ron. I'll go talk to her. Everything will be okay." With that he dashed out of the Hall after Malfoy and Zambini.

Just as he rounded the first corner, he saw Blaise Zambini shove Malfoy up against the wall. "I agreed with you, Dragon! But now I want _more._" Blaise caught sight of Harry coming down the hall out of the corner of his eye. "Ah, Potter! Good of you to join us. Say, you haven't laid down your terms for this little bet of yours yet, have you?"

"No. The ferret has nothing I want. There is nothing more important to me than Hermione."

"Excellent!" Both boys looked at Blaise with curious looks. "Why don't I set you terms then? If Dragon loses, he has to ask out your friend Weasley? If he refuses to do that, the terms only get worse. Oh will they be worse!" he said mostly to himself.

"Which one? Ginny or Ron?" Harry asked. Blaise had caught his attention by suggesting that Malfoy hand over his dignity. When Blaise smirked and said, "Ron." Draco sputtered in disbelief. "You've got a deal, Zambini. And you've got your terms now, Malfoy."

"Don't worry, Scarhead. This is one bet I don't intend to lose. I'm gonna steal your hearts most wanted treasure. Maybe if I feel generous, I'll hand her back over after I've ruined her for any other man." he sneered, before stalking off towards his Common Room. The pixies in the portrait giggled and waved at him as he passed through the entranceway. Much to his distaste, he found Hermione sitting on the floor back in her boys clothes. She looked at him, giving him a pitiful smile. It was the same pitiful smile that he had noticed last year, the one that his heart loved most about her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that......those two will never be open minded when it comes to me. They _lost it_ over a stupid skirt, Merlin, how do you think they'll respond when I have a _boyfriend?"_

Draco sat against the couch and pulled her to his chest. "It's none of their business if you want to dress differently or if you want to date someone that is not up to their standards. It's your life and you choice. They have no say so in your life."

They sat on the floor for a long time, neither breaking the welcomed silence that had filled the room. Hermione kept her head resting against Draco's chest, letting him run his fingers up and down her spine. Hermione stole a glance up at Draco, to find him looking down at her. An intensity built between the two as they continued to stare at each other, Draco eyes occasionally moving to her lips then back up to her eyes. His silver orbs were begging her gold ones for her to stay with him. He opened his mouth to say something, something that never came out, as Hermione brought her lips to his. An innocent kiss full of uncertainty became more confident as Hermione's hand reached for Draco's neck to pull him closer to her. Their lips parted, allowing their tongues to barely graze each other. The kiss grew more needful as Hermione climbed into Draco's lap, while he guided her by the hips onto him without breaking the kiss.

They let their hands explore each other almost shyly. Draco made the first skin to skin contact as his hands slipped under her shirt, his fingertips raking her back and sides. Quicker than the kiss had started, it was broken off by a sharp knock at the portrait. Hermione sprang off Draco's lap and ran full speed towards her room. Draco watched as she took off, her face red with embarrassment and confusion. He lazily pushed himself off the floor and went over to the portrait. When the portrait opened, it revealed a very angry looking Snape.

**A/N**: Hit the little blue button at the bottom and review. I promise that it won't hurt you. I had to reupload this chapter, since it didn't save any of my errors of italics. Hope that this is better. I didn't want any flames so I hurried to fix any problems.

**Immaculate;Inanimate:** That's pretty much how I came up with those chapters. I would hear a song that would relate to something I would want in the next chapter, and I'd play the song the entire time I'm writing just to keep me on track. It's a wonderful muse! Next to peanut butter and chocolate, hehehehe. To give you a good idea of the mood I was in to write these chapters; for the scenes with Harry was Def Leppard's Have You Ever Needed Someone; for the Draco scenes was Papa Roaches Scar's; and the Snape scenes were So Cold by Crossfade. So I take it that this is going well, then?

**HalfBloodPrince15:** Yes, our innocent, pure (cough), baby girl is a full blown, insanely crazed murderer! I thought that it was in the first chapter? I know that I wanted that established before I wrote any of the battle scenes. If there was ever a battle, wouldn't Hermione be in more danger than Ron, since she's a muggleborn and has been the brains of most of the plans to kill all the attempts for Voldie to rise in power? But he betraying the Dark because of his feeling for Hermione, so he tried to warn Ron and Hermione that she needed to leave the battle before she was caught, without him being caught giving a warning to his 'supposed' enemies. The song was his feeling for Hermione, even though he hasn't admitted it to her yet. So glad that you're still with me?

**Stella Blu: **LOONI.......WHERE ARE YOU?

Hugs from a fruit,

Cherry


	10. Ring of Snapes

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:** I own some things that are from Harry Potter, but I do not own the series. That's all J.K.R..

**Ch.11:** Ring of Snapes

"Professor Snape."

"Draco." Severus greeted with a scowl at the sight of the boy's disheveled appearance. "May I come in?"

Draco moved out of the entrance way to allow his Head of House into the Head's Common Room. Severus couldn't help but give his student a sideways glare as he passed. He had watched as Hermione ran from the Hall, followed closely by three boys. He knew that two of them would be sure to take the chance to throw a few fists, but was unsure if his newly found daughter would end up in the center of a brawl. However, if Potter caught up with her, she would surely end up as a participant instead of a bystander. He had to know that she was alright, since he had not run into any of the four students in any corridor. And the dishevled appearance of one Draco Malfoy was enough to snap a few necks if she had the first bruise on her.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Draco asked out of concern. Snape never visited unless something was wrong.

"No, not at all." Severus said in a distracted tone. "By any chance, is Miss Granger here?"

Draco shot a nervous glance at Hermione's door. Had his Potion's Professor knew that he was disobeying a direct order? He felt as if Snape was walking his heated snogging session with Hermione, by the way Snape was acting. "Yes, sir. She is in her room."

"Would you kindly retrieve her for me?"

Draco felt as if he was walking towards his doom as he approached her door. Never had he been so nervous to face a girl that he had just kissed for the first time only moments ago. _A kiss that was very surprising,_ he thought. _That girl is definately not a_ _beginner_. He knocked on her door, hoping that she had the courage of a Gryffindor to open the damn door. He just wanted her to come out, get rid of Snape, and start what had been interrupted. Her door cracked open. "Granger, Professor Snape would like to speak with you." She opened her door the rest of the way, making sure to not make eye contact with the boy who was causing disruptions in her emotions. She walked down the stairs that would lead her to where Snape was waiting for her.

"Yes, Professor? Malfoy said that you requested to speak with me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. I need to restock my supplies for our little project." He tried to act coolly, hoping that he was succeeding.

Hermione smiled. A thought struck her as she looked at his black billowing robes._ Well, if I'm gonna hang out with him for the_ _day, maybe I should look like him so that we don't attract attention by making people think he kidnapped me_. "Of course. But would you mind if I changed before we left?"

He motioned for her to go with his hand. She hopped up and down for a second and took off towards her room. Inside her room, she swung open her closet and grabbed a black backless tanktop that tied at the center of her back, a pair of black pants that hung down extremely low on her hips, and a pair of chucky black boots. When she was done dressing, she examined herself in her mirror. _Not dark enough for a day with Snape._ She pulled a few stray strands of hair from her ponytail, before making the bulk of her hair messy looking with the sleek strands hanging around her face. With a wave of her wand, her hair turned black. Another swish of her wand, and her eyes changed into a vibrant purple. Without a second thought as to how she looked, she headed downstairs.

"What the bloody hell!" he whispered to himself, before rounding on a bewildered looking Draco. "You had nothing to do with this, did you Draco?"

"No, sir!"

"Okay, Professor Snape. I'm ready to go." Hermione chirped.

"Indeed. Come Miss Granger." Hermione stepped through the portrait that Snape had opened for her. As she passed him, her backwas exposed, showing off something to him that he would have never expect from her."What is that on your back? Please tell me that is a spell." he nearly begged.

Draco had caught sight of her back as well, when she passed by him. He followed her into the corridor just to get a closer look. He touched her shoulder, where her skin had been marred. "I don't think it is, Professor." _Merlin, who knew she had it in her._

"Explain yourself, Hermione!" he demanded in a very fatherly tone.

"It's a tattoo. A Japanese scroll of the war. A memory, if you will." she explained harshly.

Severus softened at her bold tone. He knew that it would be too much to ask of her for the meaning of the five by seven inch tattoo trailing down her right shoulder blade. Anything that revolved around the war wasn't the best thing to speak of, especially for the students who had fought or suffered a loss. They left quickly as Hermione gave Draco an embarrassed look and a fast wave goodbye. When they approached the edge of the school grounds, Hermione's worst fear came into sight. She silently asked Snape to do a concealing chaarm on her shoulder as discreetly as he could before they passed by Harry and Ron. She pulled a scowl on her face that could almost duplicate her unknown father's. He began to wonder why she would have a problem displaying a simple tatttoo around her classmates and friends, when she had no problem letting him and Draco see it. By the time they arrived in Hogsmeade, he could no longer keep his mouth shut.

"Hermione? May I ask why you would requested for me.....?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that Harry would have spotted me in an instant. We have the same exact tattoo, and after this morning, I just don't want to face him yet. I felt better leaving unnoticed."

"A disguise. It's alright, Hermione, I understand. We all have our disguises. I have mine, just as you have made one for yourself. The dark look suits you well." he joked. He was glad when he was rewarded with a smile. "Come here." he commanded, opening his arms to apparate them to Diagon Alley.

Hermione did as she was told and stepped into Severus' awaiting hug. With a loud CRACK, they appeared on a small sidestreet off of Diagon Alley. They walked through the alleyways, chatting joyfully with each other until they came to a jewelry store. Severus walked into the shop filled with fine jewelry with Hermione following behind. She set off the admire an article that she had seen over the summer when shopping for her school supplies.

"Have someone keep a close eye on her." Severus whispered to a man behind the counter, as he passed by looking for his personal jewelist Upon seeing a balding man in heavy black robes, he greeted the man. "Hello, Parish. I need to buy another ring with my family crest on it.And I need it by later this afternoon. Can you have it for me by then?"

"Certainly, Mr. Snape. Is it for the young lady over in the corner." Severus nodded. "Very well. Which metal would you perfer?"

"Let's go with Platium, I think." he said, turning to Hermione. The girl had her face glued to a small case off in a corner. "By the way, whatever she is so intent on goggling over, I'll pick it as well when I return. Okay Hermione, time to go." He walked over to the door and held it open for her to go first.

They walked down the cobble street until they came to the Apothecary. An stout older woman greeted Snape warmly, until she noticed Hermione standing behind him shyly. The woman nearly knocked over Severus to embrace the young girl in a tight hug, as tears formed him her wise blue eyes. She mumbled incoherantly, which made the young witch scowl. The older woman pulled away Hermione to get a good look at her, but was surprised to find that the girl in her arms was wearing Severus' unhappy expression. "Dear Merlin! She even has your facial expressions. Severus Snape, how dare you not tell me that you had a child! Dear child, you look just like your father." Before she could say anymore to embarass herself or offend Hermione any farther, Severus stepped forward.

"Mother, Miss Granger is a _student_ of mine."

His mother turned red in the face, "Student? Oh my! Forgive me, child. I meant no offense. It's just that you look so much like my son when he was young. I hope that Idid not embarass you."

"It's fine, Mrs. Snape. Anyone who knows your son, would think that we were related. With the dark hair and clothes, and the off setting eyes." Hermione began to explain. She liked Mrs. Snape, she was the only one who could probably talk to Severus any way she wanted and walk away intact.

"Eyes? Severus, explain yourself this instant! A _student_, indeed! You should be ashamed of yourself. If you weren't twice my size, I'd put you over my knee and beat you. Bedding a _child_, it's a disgrace!"

"Mother!" Severus exclaimed, face red with embarassment as Hermione stood by and watched in amusement. "As I said before, Miss Granger is my student, as well as a friend who is helping me restock St. Mungo's potion supply. Now go have yourself a cup of tea. I know what to do when I am done." After she left them alone, Severus picked out several ingrediants. As they went to leave, Sevrus dropped a small bag of gold on the counter for his mother.

Before they apparated back to Hogsmeade, Severus asked Hermione to wait while he picked up his purchase at the jewelry shop they visited earlier. When he came out of the shop, a small black box was clutched under his arm. A line of sweat was forming just above his brow, as he approached the spot where she stood. Hermione had never seen her Potion's Professor look nervous, but as he took each step closer to her, it was as if she was about to witness a Snape who was on the verge of a nervous breakdown crumble in front of her.

"Hermione....."

**  
A/N:** Awww, so sorry to leave you here. Actually I'm not, but maybe I'll try to put up the next chapter soon. I'm debating on who I should have Hermione have alittle romance with. Maybe soon I'll put some more phyiscal interaction between everyone's favorite Slytherin and the princess of the 'golden trio'. Who should be the one to tell Hermione about the litlle bet? I want some input on this!

**To HalfBloodPrince15:** Oh you perv! No sex yet! Are you really lovin' my evil ways or are you just trying to sweet talk so that I'll tell you what's gonna happen? My first terms for Harry to give Draco was that he was gonna have to give Crabbe and Goyle a lap dance in front of the whole school. That's why I put "it only gets worse". I will lay out alittle abit for you: Blaise is going to be a main character, but not a big main character like Snape or Harry. He will be like Hemrione's boyfriend, a part that will tie into the main plot. He will always be an evil character who will play the part of a friend that wants to help. I have laid hints out starting at the first chapter. Can you guess how many there are? If you can find them, you will have the whole story! By the way, losers rock! I have a black beanie that says 'Dork' on it. And a patch that says 'I love geeks'.

Hugs from a fruit,

Cherry


	11. What does that mean?

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

**Ch. 13 **What does that mean?

"Yes, Severus?" Hermione watched as Snape clutched at the box in his arms, his knuckles turning past white into a pale blue shade from the box his hands applied on the box.

Severus' mouth opened and closed, trying to word delicately the thoughts in his head to his rebelliously strong minded daughter. However, the longer Hermione stood there waiting for words to escape his lips, no came. She was pretty sure that no matter how important whatever Snape needed to talk to her about, the sickly green shade that covered his face and the beads of sweat were her give away that he would most likely to give up and chicken out. A sigh of defeat and the slump of his shoulders was all she needed to know that his words would go unsaid this day. Without a word, she stepped forward to allow Severus to wrap a shaky arm around her and apparate back to Hogsmeade. Severus put a concealing charm over Hermione's tattoo, and quickly removed it when they reached the Head Dorm's portrait. With a nod of his head, Severus left Hermione standing there before she could even get out a thank you. The box that he had picked up right before they left Diagon Alley, lay on the corridor floor. Hermione felt a strange urge to open the box that lay before her. She picked up the box, promising herself that she would return it later to Snape personally. 

She opened the portrait expecting Draco to be waiting for her in the Common Room, but found the that room was empty. Hermione couldn't help but give herself a big smile. Why she had kissed Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's pureblooded princely ferret, was far beyond her. Maybe she was really hurt by Ron and Harry? They had taken sides before and it had hurt her so much, but after the summer she never thought that they would ever hurt her again. With a heavy heart, she stomped up to her room. A small shadow lay outside her balcony door. Much to her surprise, it was Hedwig carrying a note and a picture. A small smile graced her face as she read the note but laughter filled the room as she watched the moving picture. _I guess the boys are_ _making a point,_ she thought as the picture showed an angry Ginny Weasley pointing her graceful fingers into Harry's chest and a sharp pointed finger into Ron's face. By the looks on the boys faces told Hermione that Ginny had really let loose on them for acting like jerks..._again_.

Hermione decided that she could forgive the boys for acting like any other boy. She had just barely caught a glance at her reflection as she went towards her door, which had been a good thing. Had she went to see Harry or Ron looking like she did at that very second, she would be in so much trouble. She quickly slid out of the dark color threads and exchanged them for Harry's favorite shirt, a pair of baggy jeans, and her skater shoes. With two simple flicks of her wand, Hermione looked like her normal no makeup wearing, messy haired ponytail, baggy clothes wearing self. The only thing that she was missing was her heavy book bag. She let out a sigh before she bolted out of the door, jogging down the stairs to the castle's closest exit to the quidditch pitch.

Once she was finally outside, she pushed her body to move faster. It wasn't an easy task for Hermione, had the baggy jeans she grabbed not needed to be held up to keep from falling down, since she couldn't get the blasted belt to tighten. She always needed Harry or Ron to help her. When she thought that she was close enough to the pitch to slow down alittle, Blaise Zambini came into her sights. "Crap!" she whispered to herself.

Blaise Zambini was the son of a dead Death Eater, a horrible man who took almost as much pleasure from causing pain as Lucius Malfoy. Blaise was the only boy in Slytherin that could ever rival Draco Malfoy for power, however Draco was the better looking one of the two. Ever since the war, Blaise was more obsessed with having power. The loss of his father meant that he was now the leader of the household, which to Blaise meant that he held power of his mother and sisters. But Blaise was not interested in having power of his family, he wanted power over other people. People that he would have to _challenge_ his best friend for. However, when Malfoy had suggested this little plan of his to break the golden trio once and for all (a bet that the red haired Weasel had set without even thinking of what he said), Blaise saw an opening to take control of Slytherin House's power. All he had to do was to have Malfoy agree to his terms and hand over his dignity if he lost. The plan was simple and perfect, that way if Malfoy actually won against Potter, Blaise wasn't in any danger from Draco Malfoy. But that was until Draco had sprung into the Common Room that morning, proclaiming that his plan had become even better. Now he was on his way back to his dorm after a meeting with the few people in the entire world that he just wanted to kill. His day looked abit better when 'the brain' (he found Hermione's nickname to be very suiting) came down the hill at a nicely paced jog.  
His smirk grew into an evil smile as she came closer. " Hey brain? Looking forward to the qudditch game yet?"

Hermione's pace had sped up when she saw Blaise, never slowing down as he spoke to her about a quidditch game. Why every student liked to call her brain was really unnecessary, especially coming from a Slytherin. The most she could do to appease Blaise was look back at his retreating form, nearly tripping over her own foot. But the pitch was right in front of her, so she didn't stop until she hit the stands, using them for support to catch her breath. Six figures were soaring through the sky, Hermione mistaking the figures for the Gryffindor quidditch team and not noticing that five of the figures all had flaming red hair.After a few minutes all the flyers began to land on the ground, and made their way back to the castle only to pass by Hermione (who was currently hiding in the shadows of the stands to surprise her passing friends.) When she saw her chance, she quietly and quickly ran up behind the unsuspecting group and without warning...

"Harry, I've been thinking and I really believe that you've gotten yourself into a sticky situation. How are you...HMPH... Who...?"

"Hello boys! Hi Gin." She laughed, as she slid off Bill's back. All of the Weasley children were present (with the exception of Charlie, who was crushed by a tree that had fallen due to a Death Eater's curse during the final battle.) "Whatcha talking about?"

The six that stood before Hermione all reacted differently to her simple question. Fred and George choked, Ron looked very guilty, Ginny looked up at the sky, Bill gave her a sad smile, and Harry became very nervous. It was too hard for any of them to tell the girl that they had all witnessed break apart over the summer that she had been offered as a prize to the winner of a bet. With Harry, Ginny, and Ron all reporting to Mrs. Weasley on a regular basis about Hermione's well being, everyone knew that poor, scared, broken Hermione was slowly repiecing her life back together. This news would surely destroy all that Hermione had worked so hard for, and normalcy would be forever stripped from her life. They had received bad news from Zambini that he had to play with Harry against Draco and Hermione, but Hermione being staked as the prize was much worse. Fortunately, Fred saved the day.

"Hullo Brain!" His twin smacked his arm, and cut him off. "Correction, Miss Head Girl." Hermione also thought it was freaky when they spoke together, so it was nothing new when they asked together, "Mind we cause some trouble in the Tower?"

"NO!" she answered sternly, but an evil smile appeared on her face. "But I believe that Peeves is being depressed down in the _dungeons_. Why don't you two go say hi to him." Hermione hinted off her permission from the two trouble makers to do their damage anywhere other than in Gryffindor territory, before sending them a wink that sent both boys running for the closest entrance to the castle.

With the two lime light stealers gone, Bill wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "So how you been holding up?" When he was answered with a shrug, he smiled. "My little brother given you any problems?" he asked with a playful look, jerking his head towards Ron.

"Hey!" Ron cried indignantly.

"Not one, Bill. I swear." She smiled at his inclination that he would bully Ron, then returned the eldest Weasley's hug. However, her curiosity kicked in again after Fred and George steered her attention away from her original question. "So what brings the rest of the Weasley clan to Hogwart's?"

"Oh, you know, just checking up and Ron and Ginny." Bill replied coolly, catching the look of panic on Harry's face. "So...Ginny, Ron. Why don't we run off for awhile." He rounded on Harry, giving him a jokingly stern fatherly look. "Now see here, Potter. I expect you to have a young lady back to her dorm at a respectable time."

Harry clicked his heels together and saluted to Bill. "Sir, yes sir." then he let out a laugh. "Come on Herms. I want you all to myself for awhile."

As Hermione smiled at the Weasleys, she turned to walk away with Harry. On their walk, Harry snuck a peek at the girl who had been at his side since first year. Hermione's eyes were glued to the top of the stands,as if willing herself to make it that far off the ground. Harry was surprised when he found out that Hermione actually loved being at the top of the stands, since she was afraid to fly. When they made it to the very top seats, Harry seated himself on the row below Hermione and rested his back against her knees. Hermione relaxed alittle since she was unsure of how Harry would react to her storming out of the Hall and disappearing for most of the day. "Okay, you have me alone. Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just wanted to make sure that you are okay after this morning and all. Besides Ron and Ginny have the family thing, " he felt Hermione's legs stiffen. "But hey! You and I are family, so we can do anything you want." He nudged her knee with his head. "So what do you want to do?"

"...Herms?..." Harry panted, clutching his side. "This isn't what I had in mind when I asked what you wanted to do. Let's stop. I think I'm about to _bust_ a lung or something." Hermione had decided that she wanted to play catch and Harry had ended up chasing her for the entire time, of course after he tightened her belt. "Let's go watch the sun set then I'll take you back to your dorm."

Together, they climbed back to the peak of the stands and sat in a comfortable silence while Hermione traced with her fingertips the skin where she knew Harry's tattoo to be. After the fifth time of running her fingers over the shared marking, Harry spoke with a distant voice that was filled with sorrow. "Tell me again, Herms."

Hermione needn't be told what he was asking her for. She placed her fingers at the start of the scroll that she and Harry had written together as a reminder of their pain, and began to trace it as she spoke. "Within the battle of light and dark, hope reigns. Two warriors saved each other, yet both became children of loss. Two souls prayed for death, but saved by a friend in pain. Let the fallen watch over us, for we may fall. My friend, here is the remains of my broken heart. Please cause no more damage to it." A tear rolled down her check, even as she willed herself not to cry.

Harry couldn't help but shiver under her touch. So many thoughts ran through his head that he spoke many out loud, many Hermione could not answer. But it was as if Harry was demanding an answer from her when he had asked why. His voice tightened. "Why did it have to be us? We are too young to have been through all of this. I mean, why did he have to pick my parents...?"

"I don't know, Harry. It's been hard for us all. I wish I could give you the answers that you need." The two sat in silence, watching as the sun disappeared leaving them in the darkness that followed.

**A/N:** Please don't hate me! This is really only half of the chapter that I wanted to post, however, this is pretty long for me and my fingers are killing me. Now I am going to sleep. I have worked really hard on this, so I hope that you like it. Please give me your review! Thanks to everyone who has given me a review, and those of you who are reading and not reviewing, I DO taken anonymous reviews. Now hit that little blue button in the left corner!

**Hippie 1212:** Thank you! Sorry that I haven't updated sooner, normally I would have. Hope you enjoy the goodies to come!

**The Queen of Nosferatu**: Crikey! Wow! Ok, you have won my heart with your awesome review. Thank you so much. I see that you noticed what I am doing, and I'm trying to blend it all together hoping that it works. You flatter me too much, but it's very nice to be praised in such a manner as you put to me. I love you.

**OrgnlAmagic:** Heyheyhey! You know what, that's a good idea, but he doesn't want in her good graces. He will be an evil character (I think he will be recognized by Rowling soon enough and will be awesome. But I like to flip him between good and evil and this fic was the evil one.) I don't have anything big physically planned yet (just the ending.) I came up with a bet, Hermione on a broom, and the surprise ending and this is it thrown together. Hope you continue to love it.

**Lady-Of-the-Moon:** Sorry to keep you waiting. Here is your update that you begged for. Enjoy.

**Stella Blu:** Welcome back, sweets! Haven't received a review from you in a while. I was beginning to think that you hated the fics. But I guess that you still love me! Hooray!

Hugs from a fruit,

Cherry. 


	12. The fight for a girl

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:** How many ways is there of saying that Harry Potter only belongs to JK Rowling?

**Ch 13**: The fight for a girl

True to Harry's word to Bill, Harry wanted Hermione back to her dorm at a decent hour so that he could talk to the remaining Weasleys about his problem. With the moon as their only source of light, the two stumbled down the stairs of the stands. As they came closer to the castle, both teens were gathering their courage to say what had been on their minds for the last few hours. Harry desperately wanting to tell Hermione of his thoughtlessness; Hermione wanting to ask about something that she overheard Bill say before she jumped on him. Just as Harry was about to come clean, Hermione's curiosity could no longer be restrained. 

"Harry, I heard Bill say that you were in some kind of trouble earlier. What have you done this time?" Hermione demanded.

"What are you going on about, Herms? I'm not in any trouble." The guilt built up inside of the boy so much that he just could not tell her yet. So Harry did the next best thing, denial. He knew what she was referring to and he knew that he could only hide from her for so long before she either figured it out or wiggled it out of him. And the look that Hermione threw at him made it so much more harder to tell her. She looked hurt that he wouldn't confide in her, but how could her tell her that she was just meant to be a prize in a silly bet?

"Okay, you don't have to tell me now, but I know you too well. You'll tell me soon enough." She elbowed him in the ribs, playfully. Before she knew it, Harry had scooped her off the ground and was spinning her until they were both dizzy.

After they had regained their composure, Harry took her straight to her dorm before he dashed off the the Lion's Den (the Gryffindor Common Room). He needed the help of the Weasleys to make sure that he beat Malfoy for good. When he had seen her under the arm of the ferret, looking like a true girl, something ignited within his chest. He prayed that someone like Hermione wouldn't fall for Malfoy's tricks. A small smile of relief graced his face at the sight of the redheads in the Common Room. The smile disappeared as the twins, Ginny, and Bill rounded on him.

"Spill it, Harry. What exactly is going on? You took a bet from Malfoy and somehow Hermione is involved. How?" Bill demanded.

"We want the whole story-." George said.

"Yeah! No leaving out details!" Fred cut in.

Ron gave Harry an encouraging nod, and Harry sighed. They really did need all of the details in order to help him, perhaps there was something he overlooked. All that he cared about anymore was saving Hermione from the evil clutches of Draco Malfoy.

_  
Flashback:_

"Bring it on, Scarhead!" The cocky look on Malfoy's face only made Harry even madder.

Harry threw his wand down as he tackled his enemy, causing Malfoy to drop his wand as they crashed into the wall. Draco swung his fist at Harry, but miss his target, his fist colliding with Harry's shoulder. Harry staggered backwards, then rushed forwards at the blonde who was going for his wand on the floor. "Why couldn't you just leave her alone?Now we have to do this the hard way." Harry grunted after he dove onto Malfoy and pushed the offending wand farther away from them.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to share your toys?" Draco huffed.

"_Toys?_ **TOYS?**" Harry roared. "How." He grabbed Malfoy by the back of his shirt. "Dare." He pulled Malfoy up off the ground. "You." He rammed the boy under him into the ground. "Call." He yanked upwards. "Call." Again he pushed down hard. "Hermione." Up came his enemy and back down he went. "A." Up. "TOY!" Harry banged Malfoy's head against the ground again.

Draco, who was tired of having his head shoved into the floor by one Harry Potter sitting on his back, rolled over causing Harry to topple off of him. This allowed him to kick at Harry, his shoe slinging off as he kicked. "It doesn't matter what I call her, she'll be mine soon enough."

"You wish, ferret! Hermione is the one girl that will always see you as a no good, cocky..." Harry picked himself up from the floor with a grunt. "..._Death Eater_." As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Harry found himself knocked back onto the ground.

Out of nowhere, the hate that Draco felt for Harry was multiplied. _How dare that git think that he could have won the war_ _without me,_ he thought._ I was the reason he won!_ As he watched his opponent fall back to the ground, Malfoy smirked. There, but afew feet from where he laid, was his wand! He stood, with Harry following his actions. The two boys walked a circle around each other, both debating on continuing this fight the muggle way or wizarding way. Before Harry could respond, Draco hurled his fist at the raven haired boy, this time it connected with his jaw. Then, and only then, Draco saw his only chance to retrieve his wand. _Muggle or wizard?_ Without a second thought, he dove across the floor, sliding towards his wand.

Harry stumbled backwards, barely noticing Draco diving for his wand. He quickly decided to follow this rival's actions and dove for his own wand. Both boys turned around, shouting "**AH HA**!" A feeling of gloom passed into the hallway as Harry and Draco realized that they had ended up where their fight first started. Harry charged forwards, wand ready to strike when need, only to be hit again in the head. Draco put Harry in a head lock, his wand dug into Harry's neck. Harry, being trapped in Draco grip, had his wand aimed over his shoulder and into Draco's chest.

Before either boy could shout out a curse, a voice sounded in the deserted corridor. "How did I know that I would found you two here." Dumbledore's voice was followed by his figure appearing in front of the boys who were bent on beating each other. "Now," Flashing his own wand, both wands flew into his other hand. "That is much better. I am disappointed in both of you. There are_ other_ ways to settle something other than violence."

Seeing that Dumbledore wouldn't let the fight continue with wands or violence, Draco took a chance to put his plan into action. "Sure,Headmaster." He released Harry from his grip and straighten his clothes. "How about we settle this on the pitch, Potter?"

Before Harry could respond, Dumbledore spoke. "Excellent idea, Mr. Malfoy! How about it, Mr. Potter?" He raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry simply nodded. "Now that that is settled, I believe that it is time for dinner." With that he walked away.

Malfoy smirked, feeling relieved that his idea had went over so smoothly. "Name your stakes, Potter. But if I win, I get Hermione." And with that, Harry was once again left in the dark, alone.

_End flashback_

The five Weasley children sat in disbelief over what Harry had just told them. Was it possible that Draco Malfoy, purest of the pure, really wanted Hermione Granger, who was considered by all Slytherins the filthiest there was? The way that Harry described the fight was more than the ferret attempting to better Harry Potter, it was as if Draco Malfoy was really fighting for the hand of Hermione! No one could speak or come up with ideas as to how to help Harry. Finally, Bill and the twins left for the Burrow, leaving Ginny, Ron, and Harry alone with their Common Room.

Ginny left the boys to ponder, stating that all beauties need their sleep and if they wanted her help, that she needed a clear mind. Eventually Ron left for the boys dorm and Harry was left alone to stare at the fire that cracked before him. All he could think about now that he had recalled that day was bugging him. _Had Malfoy really fought him for Hermione? _

****

Gentileschi: I am so happy that I have made your day! I know what you mean by the whole shirtless Draco (wow!) I hope that I don't disappoint you with the direction that I take this fic. Some of the later chapters will get darker and the rating up, but then I will continue on with the original course of this fic. I had afew ideas that were refined and now I can't wait to actually post those chapters! Oh, now I'm even excited.

**OrgnlAmagic**: Heyheyhey! I updated again, aren't you proud of me? I am really trying to update atleast once very one to two weeks. I have taken a suggestion as to who will tell our dear Hermione about the bet. Snape will say something soon, I promise, maybe a chapter or two at the most.  
I really want her to find out early in the school year! I am glad that you have faith in me, it really helps! Love you to pieces!

**Luckycharms129:** I really love your name! Anything to do with the Irish is a sad obession of mine, even the cereal! You like the tattoo, did you like the meaning? I took me forever to write. I have written afew of my own things including two songs that haven't been posted in another fic of mine that is under some serious construction.

**Aelwren**: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hooked, huh? Wow, but I personally like them the best since JK Rowling has declared that Hermione and Draco will never get together and that Draco will never switch sides! The box that Snape was carrying will return in the next two chapters, so you will have your answer then. But I will agree with you, the Snape's mom thing was good. I didn't want a fic that was totally dark, sad, or tragic so I added abit of off-hand humor. I will give you hints about what Hermione was looking at in the store, (1) it's in the box, (2) it's jewelry, (3) it reflects on Hermione's personality,(4) since she is muggle born, this is something that you could never find at a regular jewelry store! as for the two people at the end of chapter one, there are Dumbledore and McGonagall. And I love big reviews, so feel free to make them as long as you like!

**Stella Blu**: I love you too, darling!

**CuteDreaming:** Thanks for the info. I knew that some words were scrunched together, so now I know that I actually need to read the finished chapter and fix whatever doesn't seem right. Thank you. Enjoy!

Hugs from a deranged fruit,

Cherry.


	13. Hermione's wish

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:** Blah Blah Blah. Okay, raise your hand if Harry Potter is yours. Thank you, Mrs. Rowling. Anyone else? No, okay then. That settles it.

**Ch 14:** Hermione's wish

When Harry left her at her dorm, Hermione went to retrieve the box that Snape had dropped as he departed from her. She figured that since the shower was running, that Malfoy would be awhile, so she had plenty of time to return the box. She walked out of the portrait and began her hike down to the dungeons. She marched straight up to the door of Snape's lab, knowing that he was probably working on more potions for St. Mungos. She knocked and before the door opened, she could hear rustling and some very loud cursing. Without hesitating, Hermione pushed the door open. The sight before her was unbelievable!

Everything in the lab was destroyed. Papers were strung from one end of the room to the other. Cauldrons were tipped over and slung around the room, one was even hanging onto a corner of a table at a weird angle. Hermione had never seen a place that had always stayed clean look so horrible. Hermione was about to call out to her potions professor to alert him of her presence when Snape came out from an adjoining room with his arms packed with more papers and two cauldrons. The foul words that were coming from his mouth went unnoticed to Hermione. What had her attention was caught after his swearing was done and his ranting was beginning.

"How could I have lost it! Hermione will kill me if she finds out. Why couldn't I have just told her earlier?" Snape's rant was cut short as he noticed a figure in the dim lights of the lab. "Can I help you?" he barked.

Hermione stepped forward into a more lit part of the room, never actually coming closer to him. The box firmly gripped in her hands. "Sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to return this to you. It's yours." She stepped closer to a table and placed the box on it. She quickly turned to leave without another word to the irate man.

Severus felt his break break. She had his box! He was sure that he had lost it, and seeing it placed on the table, he wished that he had lost it. _Has she looked inside of it? Is that why she is returning it? No, she's just being nice and returning something she knows to be mine,isn't she? _ he thought. Before Hermione could pass through the heavy wooden door, Severus spoke. Not his voice, but his words stopped her from walking another step away from him.

"So you hated it?" His words were came as a whisper. "I know that it is too soon for you to accept the fact. Dumbledore would probably done better not to say anything to me. Look at me, making a fool of myself and what not!"

Hermione turned slowly, "I don't understand."

Severus thought that he was about to explode. _Understand? What was there to understand?_ "What exactly don't you understand? That you are a halfblood, or that you're my daughter?" he yelled.

Hermione was taken back by his words. "That is NOT funny! How dare you...?"

"How dare I what, Hermione? Make you realize that you do have family. Someone with your _blood_. So sorry to burst your bubble, _princess_, but I was trying to make this easier for both of us. I don't know how to be a father, but you know how to be a daughter, so act like one!"

"NO!" Hermione cried. "Dumbledore would have told me." Hermione abruptly stopped talking, a frown appearing on her teary face. "Wait one bloody minute! I had a father. Sorry to burst _your_ bubble, _professor._ But he died. There is no one who could ever take his place."

"Just look in the damn box, you aggravating child!" Severus demanded. Hermione moved towards the box that was so innocently laying on the table. She looked up in surprise after she opened the box. Lowering his tone, he spoke again. "If I wasn't your father, why would I buy that?"

Hermione let her eyes drift back to the box and it's contents. Inside the box was a ring with the Snape family crest and the one trinket that she had dreamed of having. Inside the box was a necklace that was enchanted to hold a voice and granted the wearer one wish. She a hesitant hand, she reached in the box and pulled out the two items. The ring slide halfway down her index finger as she held up the necklace. To an untrained eye, the necklace looked like an ordinary slim chain with a small shell pendant. However, the wearer need only hold the shell and remember a voice and the voice would forever stay in the shell until the necklace was passed to a new owner. The chain reacts to a persons skin, allowing the wearer one wish for their lifetime, and when a new owner wore it, they would be granted only one wish as well.

"I thought that while the memory of your mother's voice was still strong in your mind that you would like to save the one thing you can never get back. Possessions can be lost and found, but as time goes by..., well let's say that I don't want you to forget her. I lost her once and can barely remember her. I don't want that for you. Not for my baby."

Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head, her body falling limply to the floor. Severus heaved the upper part of her body off the floor, and pulled her head into his lap as he sat on the ground next to her. Several minutes passed and Hermione began to stir. She cracked an eye open, looking up at her father. "Does this mean that I have to transfer to Slytherin? Cause I don't want to do that." Severus shook his head no, then helped her off the floor. She wiped her jeans off, earning a disapproving look from the man facing her.

"You would do better not to wear a man's clothes. They make you very heavy to move!" He smiled, earning him a smack in the arm. "I'll see you tomorrow? As you can see, I have alot to clean up." he gestured to their surroundings.

Hermione nodded, giving Severus an ackward hug. Just before she slipped through the door, she turned. "Just so you know, I don't think that I can bring myself to call you dad. I had a dad already and nothing can take his place. Just give me time to adjust and then I'll think of something to call you." and then she was gone.

When Hermione slipped back into the Heads Common Room, she went straight to her room. She had been trying to avoid contact with Draco. The kiss that she gave to him was still fresh in her mind, and it made her feel guilty. She hadn't meant to betray her boyfriend. She just couldn't handle anymore right now. First the fight with Harry and Ron, then the kiss, Snape's mom, the return of the Weasley's, Harry hiding something from her, and now her father being Severus Snape. Malfoy was not something she really wanted to deal with right now. From within her room, she could hear that Malfoy wasn't in the bathroom anymore. So she grabbed her pyjamas and headed for a shower.

Once inside the bathroom, she cast a spell on Malfoy's door to keep him out and another spell to silence the room. She turned on the stereo and turned up the volume as loud as it would go. She opened the glass shower door and stepped inside to turn the water on. Once the water was hot enough for her, she stood under the water, letting it beat against the top of her head, before it trailed down her body. She grabbed her bottle of bodywash and stepped away from the water to lather her body with suds. She hummed along with the words, occasionally moving her head or body with the beat of the sound. She had the music so loud that she never hearing the door to her room creak open. Just as she was about to wash the suds off of herself, out of the corner of her eye she saw another person step into her shower and put their hands on her hips before she could even react. Immediately, Hermione knew that those hands didn't belong to Draco. These hands felt ruff and they had a painful grip on her. Hermione turned her head sharply, slipping on the suds that were running off of her and onto the floor. There in her shower stood Blaise zambini with an evil smirk as he sized up her naked body.

"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed. Blaise let out a laught that froze Hermione's bones. She tried to edge away from him, but ended up being cornered in the shower. "What do you want? You're not even suppose to be here."

"Who knew that under all those baggy clothes was an hour glass figure?" Blaise said more to himself than anything. She tried to use her hands to cover herself but failed miserably. She cowarded in fear as the intruding boy came closer to her exposed body. Doing the only thing she could think of, she tried to push past Blaise but was pushed back against the wall.

Blaise smirked as fear overrode his prey. "You know what I'm going to do to you, right?" Then he brutally pulled her close to his soaking body and kissed her lips. A whimper escaped Hermione, before he slammed her back against the wall of the shower. His hands went to undo his pants, but he slid on some suds that had run off of Hermione's body, allowing her access to the shower's exit.

Just as she was free of the glass wall, a hand grabbed her arm. Thankfully, the soap didn't allow the hand a firm grip on her. The force she use to rip her arm away did, however, cause her to stumble. This gave Blaise the opportunity to grab her again. Together, they crashed to the floor. Forcefully, Blaise grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. Using the weight of his body, he held her legs down long enough to unbutton his pants with his one free hand. And in a very ungentleman like manner, he forced himself into Hermione.

Hermione screamed out in pain as Blaise entered her body. But that didn't stop him from smirking and adding in a laughing taunt. "_Oh ho_! Well well, mudblood! Not a virgin I see." Then he drove himself into harder than the first time. He continued to screw her on the cold bathroom floor, never stopping as she screamed out for help or for him to stop.

A warm liquid pumped from her body as Blaise raped her. It was warm and sticky, but he seemed unfazed by her blood smeared onto him. When he was done, he showered himself and picked the barely conscious Hermione off the floor. He dumped her into the shower to remove the leftover soap from her body then dragged her body into her room. As an after thought, he wiped the puddle of blood from the floor and undid the lock from Malfoy's door, before he reentered Hermione's room and crawled into bed with her. Before placing his wand under her bed, he placed a locking charm on her doors and soundproofed the room. Only then did Blaise Zambini return to his conquest of Hermione Granger, raping her unconscious body all through out the night. He dressed himself and left just minutes after he heard the shower in the bathroom turn on. There would be no way for Draco to catch him in the Head's dorms if he was in the shower.

Draco woke up at his normal time, but was surprised to find that Hermione had not beat his to the bathroom this morning. He turned on the water to heat up and started to retrieve a towel when he noticed afew drops of blood on the floor._ Eeewww!_, he thought. He banged on Hermione's door, after trying to open it and found it locked. "Damn it, woman! If you insist on acting like a muggle and have your _periods_, clean up after yourself!" He yelled.

He stayed in the shower longer than normal just to annoy her, but she never once banged on the door. He went about his normal morning rituals, waiting to see if she would ever want in the bathroom before classes started. She never once demanded that he open the door for her. But the sight of a towel thrown under his side of the sink made him begin to wonder. He carefully picked it up and discovered that the whole towel had fresh blood stains on it. _Too much blood for a girls period!_ He put it back under his sink, deciding he would confront her later.

However, later never came that day, for Hermione never showed up to any of her classes, lunch, or even dinner. Halfway through dinner, Draco's eyes were still glue to the doors, waiting for Hermione to walk through them at any minute. Taking a quick glance around, he noticed that Potter and Weasley were watching the door, frantically. Something was going on and Draco didn't like the feeling the had resided in his stomach all day. He caught Blaise's eye and Blaise raised his glass to Draco and smirked._ Something was definately wrong!_

Not even bothering to finish his dinner, Draco stormed off to his dorm. Hermione had to come home sometime, if she wasn't already there. Once inside of the Common Room, he headed to his room to change. A sound caught his ears as he enter his room, the shower was running. Without thinking, Draco blew the door up. Not even a scream greeted him, only the sight of Hermione sitting on the shower floor with a sheet wrapped protectively around her as the water fell onto her figure. Draco sighed, walking over to her.

But a red sustance on the ground caught his eye. It trailed from inside Hermione's room into the bathroom and inside the shower were Hermione sat shaking. Hermione saw Draco staring at the floor in horror and she cried. Loud and unearthly sobs came from deep within her being. Those sobs alone drew the attention of a blonde to her. Not caring if he got wet, he stepped into the shower and pulled Hermione to her feet. He sat her down on the very floor that she had been taken advantage of the night before, and got out a few dry towels. He wrapped one around her shivering shoulders, and used the other to dry her face.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Though she was shaking and scared of a male's presence, her face was contorted into a spaced out look. With a shrug of her shoulders, she responded. "Don't know."

**  
A/N:** As I said, the ratings will go up. So here is your next chapter. Hope that you really like it, but if you want more then review me! But on a much happier note, I have now been added to 38 peoples author alert list! Oh yeah author does the happy dance wildly around the room. Since I know who all of you are but am not seeing much of you review, I don't know where to place a thank you at. So, if by chance you are reading this story, thank you all for making my day so much better by letting me know that I am doing better. I was shocked to see 17 new people on my stats.

This is for **Aelwren, Gentileschi, **and **cheesedogtoda-core**, and **bruised heart:** Here you greedy people (I am just playing), here is your update!Now bruised quit emailing me so much about 'when are you updating' 'how much longer?' 'you said thursday and it's 5:30 AM, where is it' but it's ok, I still love ya.

**Aelwren:** Haha, you reviewed just to warn me to get my butt on the move! I didn't forget and I'm even putting put another chapter. Aren't you proud? Hope you like this newest addition. There's more goodies to come soon. So are you happy that you found out what she was staring at? I know that it was something simple, but I didn't put alot of detail into it yet. I just wanted to put it in now, since it has to do with the next chapter.

**blaisezabiniismine**: I take it by your name that your are a huge fan of the one character that everyone is having a field day with? Since all anyone knows is that Blaise is a guy, it can go good or bad. I want to apoligise now, since I have already stated that Blaise will be a evil character in this fic. But I really like to flip flop him, and it seems that he had to be evil here since my other fic with him, he's a good character. So sorry, don't hate me!

**bruised heart**: oh girl! you had better email me back! I need help wording on freaking sentence and I'm not getting it right! Yanks on hair and screams. What's up with your friend? I haven't seen her in the reviews yet, guess she hasn't gotten around to get. But I'm happy that you enjoy this enough to tell someone else to read it. Love ya!


	14. Running away

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:** How necessary is this, really?

**A/N:** At the bottom.

**Ch. 15: **Running away

Draco ran as fast as he could towards the dungeons. At the door that separated him from his Head of House, he paused. Then he began to bang on the door mercilessly. The door opened for Draco to see Snape with a smile on his face, which was wiped off by the look of his prized pupil. "Sir, I need help. I don't know what to do! She won't respond, and it's freaking me out."

Severus had no idea what Draco was talking about. "Okay, Draco. Slow down and breathe. Now tell me what's happening. Who?"

"It's Hermione, sir. She hasn't come out of the dorms all day." He watched in shock as Snape took off down the corridor with Draco running behind. "I found her sitting in the shower only covered by a sheet and shaking. She has a spaced out look and doesn't know if anything happened. Something strange is going on! Something happened that she doesn't remember."

Snape took off down the corridor when Draco told him it was Hermione. The protectiveness that quickly took over his body surprised him. He screamed the password to the Head's portrait as he neared the painting. He didn't stop until he reached the girl that sat trembling under the water of the shower once again. He stepped in the shower, letting the water soak him as he brushed the tangled mass of hair out of her face."Please, baby, talk to me." he whispered. "Tell what happened to you."

Draco, who had just entered the bathroom, had just barely caught the older wizard's words. Anger surged through his body as he watched Severus Snape gently touch and soothe the love of his life. That was until he heard Snape call himself 'daddy'. The whole scene made sense with that one word, especially since Snape had taken off towards her when he found out something was wrong with her. But even though all of this was making sense to him, he was confused as to how Snape had ever had a daughter.

Hermione looked at her father and gave a small smile. She didn't know why she had gotten the urge to get into the shower with nothing but a sheet around her or why she was so shaken. She could feel herself blacking in and out, but couldn't remember why. Her vision became blurry and her head ached. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her arm and lift her up and wrap the soaken sheet tighter around her. The touch was too alarming for her that she screamed. Tears sprung into her eyes as she ripped her arm away and fell to the floor again.

With some quick thinking, Severus placed a levitation charm was put on Hermione as well as an invisible charm while Draco flooed the Infirmary. The two walked in silence with Hermione floating in front of them, as they headed straight for the Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was waiting just inside the door for them, since Draco had informed her that they would be bringing her a patient before they left the dorm. She stood there tapping her foot, waiting for a patient to walk in with the two Slytherins, but was surprised as Snape walked over to a bed and with a swish of his wand a body appeared.

Hermione Granger was twisted in a dripping wet bedsheet, her body a light shade of blue that was due to the coldness that her body was experiencing. She gave the two men in the room a look, as the mediwitch asked her directly what had happened. Sensing that something was amiss, the mediwitch turned to them and directed them to the closest exit before turning to Hermione with a sweet smile. "Dear child, what happened?" The only response she got was a shrug of Hermione's shoulders.Without thinking, she sat next to Hermione and pulled the young witch into a hug. The girl in her arms held onto her for all her life was worth and both cried. Finally, Madam Pomfrey pulled away and wiped her tears. "Well, how about I see what could be wrong. Is that okay with you?"

With Hermione's permission, the mediwitch's wand appeared and rendered the girl unconscious. After a few spell were cast, a frown appeared on the older witch's face. Several tests proved that there was some internal ripping and bruising. That was nothing that she couldn't fix. What had bothered her was where the ripping and bruising appeared and that there was no sign of mental alteration, meaning that Hermione had to remember something. She slipped the girl a pale yellow potion, before allowing the girl to stir and wake. With some directions and a summoning charm for Hermione's clothes, she sent Hermione off. Then she stormed out to find Snape.

Meanwhile in the corridor, Draco waited patiently and heavy hearted. Snape, on the other hand, was a raging lunatic. The appearance of one angry mediwitch had caught their attention. She demanded that they all have a word. Once inside her office, she demanded an explanation. All that they could offer was not satisfactory to her, seeing as her results showed other wise. "Okay, gentlemen. I want to show you something. This is what Hermione's exam showed. " A movement of her wand conjured an x-ray from her examination. "This is what has happened to Hermione. You see here, this black area is bruising. And this rippled gray line, that is a breakage inside her body. Along with all these other little lines. The girl has been attack, and very brutally I might add. What I did find strange is that she should remember something about this incident, there was no erasing of her memory. Ever."

This only added to Severus' anger. Hermione didn't trust him enough to confide in him. He never choked as he looked at the x-ray even harder. "Was there...was there any external bruising or something that may help identify who attacked her."

"Nothing that could help. Bruising on her body occurred on her inner thighs and wrists, all it points to is that she was raped. However,...Mr.Malfoy, you have remained quiet. Is there anything that you might like to share?"

"No ma'am. I just wish I could have found her sooner." Draco whispered. He wasn't liking anything that he was hearing.

"Very well, if you would have her come back in a week, I would like to run another test that I couldn't run today."

"What's that, Poppy?" Severus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, magic is very advanced compared to muggle medicine, but there are somethings that even magic can't determine right away. Now, don't worry! I'll take good care of her." With that, she dismissed them from her presence.

Hermione decided to take a walk and enjoy the fresh air. After a small walk, her stomach cramped and her legs were sore. She quickly took the tint that her body needed a break. She sat against the trunk of a nearby tree with her eyes closed, listening to the earthly sounds around her. Her hand crept up to her neck and her fingers rested on the shell charm that lay just below her collarbone. She was nervous about the next time she saw her father, for she knew that he would demand an explanation for her behavior. The problem was that she couldn't remember! _What happened to me?_

She heard voices approaching where she sat. Panic set inside of her. Before Hermione could see who the people were that was approaching, she ran as fast as she could. _Damn the pain!_, she thought as she pushed her body harder to carry her faster. The cries from behind her went unheard to her. Cries from her friends, calling her back.

"Sorry, guys." she said to herself, as she ran away._ I have to figure this out, before I can face them. I couldn't even let Snape touch me without freaking out, how am I going to face Harry and Ron? _She ran towards the entrance to Hogsmeade, slipping in and out passages till she came to the far side of town.

There infront of her was a nice hotel that she had briefly stayed at last year. After she went inside and payed for a room, she went straight to the bed that was waiting for her. She laid in bed, thinking her life out. She remember when her life was normal. It was this time last year, when her parents were alive; Harry, Ron, and Ginny were normal; Malfoy hated her; Snape wasn't her father; and she was a normal teenage girl being sneaky with her boyfriend. This was where he had taken her for a night, the same hotel where she had snuck out of Hogwart's causing Harry and Ron to have heart attacks just so she could give her virginity away.

She remember when she came back from this very Hotel late that night and walked into the Lion's Den (as the Gryffindors called it) to find two angry boys. She had been so happy that night that nothing they could say would make her mad. They had refused to speak to her for a week, while everyone teased them and made her a new nickname. They had eventually got over it, only asking a handful of times why she had ever went to Hogsmeade. A simple lie about needing some new quills was good enough to silence them.

Late into the night, Hermione Granger lay in bed thinking about how her life has changed. But she wasn't the only one. At all directions of the castle not too far away were people suffering just as she thought she was. Severus Snape sat in his office, pinching the bridge of his nose, deep in thought. Ron Weasley was hiding down at the quidditch pitch with his broom gripped in his hand, staring up at the stars speaking to his dead brother. Ginny Weasley was furiously writing in her diary while tears dropped from her eyes like heavy raindrops. Harry Potter sat in front of the fire in the Lion's Den, praying that Hermione would return. The way she ran away from him and Ron earlier had shocked him. But the one that no one expected to react was Draco Malfoy. He had his music as loud as he could get it, the Common Room had been completely destroyed, and he sat on the balcony with Crookshanks. The cat snuggled up to him as he cried even harder.

He had every intention of destroying all of the Head's dorms, but as he made it into Hermione's room, a sadness filled him. He looked at the unmade bed, a picture that had been thrown against the wall, the closet door broken off its hinges and her clothes had been thrown around. He picked up fringy item, curious as to what it was. To his surprise, it had been her black pants that she had worn out on her trip with Snape. He frowned as he realized that the pants had been shredded.

He looked around, most of the clothes had been shredded. A large ball of fur laid under Hermione's bed. It had been Crookshanks, who Draco had to heal since he had all of his legs had been broken. He had imagined that Hermione's attacker had come back. He just wished that he could find out who attacked Hermione right under his nose._ I'll make them so damn sorry that they were thought of hurting her! Who would be so stupid as to touch her with me so close by? She is thte heart of Gryffindor, the envy of Ravenclaw, the helper of Hufflepuff, and...one of the main targets of Slytherin! Those damn fools! Just wait till I get my hands on every one of those snakes, I'll skin them all alive!_

He gently put Crookshanks down on Hermione's bed. He took a final look around. The room had been destroyed by someone who must have hated Hermione alot. But if she came back anytime soon, and saw the destruction that dorms had done to them, she would never open up to him. The last thing she needed was to feel unsecure in her own dorm. _Someone violated her in her own home, that will never happen again if I can help it!_

Inside the Snake Pit, the Slytherins were having a party. The music was loud. The dancing was vulgar. Firewhiskey was being passed around. All together, they were having a blast. A small thump could barely be heard, buy every few seconds it could alittle louder. The increase in sound came with vibrationsthat shook the walls and ground. After five minutes of hard banging and ground moving vibrations, it stopped. The Slytherins stood in wonder, all unsure of what happened. That was until the entrance to the Common Room swung open.

Inside the entrance way stood Professor Snape.

**A/N:** WOW! The last chapter must have been the chapter that had caught everyone's attention, since I recieved so many reviews! So I guess now, I have to update more. I made a promise that if you wanted more, I'd give more. For one chapter I have jumped up on 10 more members alert list! Thank you all so much! I kinda feel like I'm writing an acceptance speech of something, but I love all of you who are watching out for me!

**SunnY:** I have no intentions of stopping now! I'm glad that you like it. I hope that the attack wasn't too mean to do to Herms, but I needed a bad guy to kick the plot off abit more. Everything that I do is always somehow tied into the plot.

**Michelle Felton:** I'm SO sorry, honest!

**Elsa:** If you're reading this, then you got my email.

**SinFulLiPs:** I really love your name! The whole thing with Snape's eyes was briefly mentioned in an earlier chapter. It was basically to show Hermione that there was more to him than she thought. I know that in the books when Harry watched his dad torment Snape, Snape was greasy haired and clad in black. But I wanted him to have a softer side, with the appearance that he is more than evil. I had mentioned that he had changed his eye color for a long time, dating back to his school days so that he wasn't picked on as much. I knows it's abit lame, but I'm trying. By the way, my info is on my bio page, but I almost 23. Sad, huh?

**Twisted Slytherin:** Hard to grant, but I'll see what I can do for you. However, it won't be for awhile. I need him for the bet!

**zoey-lou:** Thank you! I like the Snape's the dad stories, too. I don't care if your the best reviewer or not. All that matters, is that you reviewed to show support! And those are the best reviewers, the ones that let you know that you are there and want more. Love you!

**F earazoider:** I updated! Yipee! Hope you don't go crazy, it's only fun for alittle while.

**4w3stnymph:** What does your name mean? But to answer your questions, yes!

**Revenge:** Since you are a new reader to fanfic, hello! I'm sorry it was sad, but not to worry, she isn't the only one with afew struggles. She's just the main one, everyone else will have small troubles, if even very unnoticable.

**Britt:** Thanks for the error. I have read so many fics, and they all got it wrong too. So when I put him in, that is what automatically came out. Sorry.

**Avanell:** Yeah, it sucks, but somebody had to be the bad guy this time, and it was his turn. He will definately feel daddy's wrath! I can't really tell who the mystery guy is. I had a reviewer guess two different people that haven't even been included yet. But I am evil when it comes to messing with people, so it may be him but it could be someone else.Hehehehehe!

**strings3927:** The DxHr sex will most likely be voted on. But if that's what people want, I'll give it! And I'll make it good, best believe that! But I want to firmly establish a relationship before that happens.

**Lady-Of-the-Moon:** I guess I'm getting good with making people beg...hahaha, I'll share that laugh! I'll try to update more often, just for people to want more since I'm really getting this story going now. Can I have you beg once more? Puh-lease? See, I'll beg to be begged!

**DpressedudidTHIS:** Oh, honey, I'm sorry! This will not go unavenged, I promise! But the incident has to stay. It was abit of a twist, wasn't it? I like to throw things off course abit, just so that it doesn't get boring. My question for you is: why doesn't she remember?

**DumbfoundedPo:** Better and better, huh? Oh, now you're just giving me a big head! But I'm happy that you are LOVING this fic, when I get reviews like this, I do a happy dance around the room. I get so descriptive because I have all the books so close by to my computer. Not only that, but I have a very good imagination, so I visualize everything first. If it doesn't look right in my head, it won't look right in a chapter.

**Gentileschi:** Heyheyhey! So, I have it out and she knows. Now what next? The arrival of her bf? No, too soon! No rushing. But you can expect more some time soon! My weekend was only halfway ok. I had Friday off, so I went shopping and acted like a goof.

**GothicVixen828:** Thanks for the cookies! Can I have an ice cream sandwhich next time? I'll be extra good (gives off a chessy grin)!

**AJ01:** Please don't have a breakddown on me! I'll write twice as much next time, if it helps! You may want to read this author's note again in the future, since I'm giving off a hint now (this goes for anyone who reads all the review thingies). It will happen, but Draco may not be the one to have the chance.

Hugs from a fruit,

Cherry.


	15. Not Worthy

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine. Never will be

**Ch. 16 **Not worthy

.  
As Draco made his way down into the depths of the dungeons, he sent out his warning. Every few feet, he would flick his wand at the wall. The closer he came to his old Common Room, the angrier he got, causing his spell to increase in volume and intensity. He marched forward, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Snape standing at the portrait entrance. Draco quickly stashed his wand into his jeans, not wanting to alert his Head of House that it was him that was making all of the noise. _Damn,_ _looks like I don't get to kill anyone tonight,_ he thought bitterly.

He walked up behind Snape, making it look like Draco had turned in his own house for the party that the Slytherins were having. Afew students backed up when the blonde boy came into sight. A movement within the crowd had sparked both Severus and Draco's attention. Severus looked to Draco, who never took his eyes off his classmates. The murderous look on the younger boy's face told Severus that he thought that someone in this room probably knew something about Hermione's attack.

"I believe that any other professor in this school would give this entire house detention for the rest of the year, had they heard all the ruckus. This is not the behavior I expect from my students, now this party ends. When I come back, I don't want to see a single person out of their bed. Am I understood?" Severus glared at the group, then turned to Draco.

"Find out what you can." was all Severus whispered. Draco nodded.

The Slytherins groaned and began to turn towards their dorms. Only one remained, Blaise Zabini. Draco sighed, before trudging over to sit next to his childhood friend. It had taken several minutes of silence to make Blaise speak.

"What's up, Dragon?" Blaise asked, not looking at Draco. Then Blaise made two shots of Firewhiskey, sliding one in front of Draco.

Draco couldn't help but feel alittle confused as to what to say to the boy beside him. Just as a thought came to him, he turned to speak, allowing Draco a good look at his friend up close. There was a smug look on Blaise's face that startled Draco deeply. Not sure of what to think, Draco took the shot. The amber liquid slid down his throat smoothly, then began to burn within his chest.

The two boys sat in silence for the rest of the night, even though their minds were constantly working. Draco sat there looking at the empty shot glass, knowing that he had atleast ten shots, then his gaze went to Blaise's glass. _He's had to have had three_ _times as much as I have!_ A picture of the smug look on Zabini's face kept re-entering his mind, as much as he tried to just imagine that it was a mistake. _He's my friend, he would never...I can't believe that he would...Not right under my nose...He_ _would have known that I was too close by if he had...No! No matter how heartless he is, he is still my friend._ But to Draco's horror, a picture of Blaise destroying the purity that Hermione possessed came to mind._ As a Death Eater, it_ _was required that he did terrible things, but not after Voldie's demise and **definately** not to something of **mine**__. Zabini's not that_ _reckless!_

Meanwhile, Blaise was silently basking in truimpt that he had broken any trust that could have ever been between the mudblood and his friend. _Serves him right! It's what he gets for thinking that he could ever go against his beliefs! If he hadn't been so close that night, I could have killed that dirty blooded whore. Huuummmm...I wonder why he is so set on having something so filthy? What could she possibly offer to spare her life? Granted, she's a great shag and all...but it's a disgrace to Pansy's memory for Draco to flaunt himself all over the bitch that killed his woman. Maybe he is doing it for revenge? Yes! That's it, gain her trust, lure her away from those that so heavily protect her, then kill her! Boy, Zabini, you sure are a genius!_

"So, Draco. Care to tell me why you really want to get together with the mudblood? I mean, sure she's the best way to get to Scarhead, but do you really want to contaminate yourself with something lower than a house elf?"

Draco felt the urge to vomit at the word 'mudblood'. Without even responding to Blaise, he quickly picked himself up in his drunken state, and walk out of the dungeons. As he walked away from his friend, and towards his Common Room, he noticed that it was close to dawn. He hoped that Hermione would return soon. It had surprised him that having Hermione as a roommate wasn't as bad as he had thought. He liked the fact that she would leave her balcony door open, and he never missed a chance to sit close to her door unnoticed and listen, just listen to the sounds of a simple life. He loved to hear the peaceful sounds of her sleeping, but to his dismay, he learned that she rarely slept at night.

Draco threw himself on the couch, only thinking of what would come during the next day.

Hermione crawled out of the sheets that had twisted around her body. She felt worse now than she had when she ran away, all the thinking that she did all night long to clear her head just made her realize how much she hated her life. With a groan, she left the confounds of her room. Miserably, she walked through Hogsmeade back to Hogwarts. Tears were still falling from her eyes, as she angrily tried to wipe them away before she reached the school. _No doubt that Dumbledore knows I'm on my way!_

She had just made it inside the castle when several arms grabbed at her. She let out a scream, only to find that Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Serverus were waiting for her. Now that she was safely inside the walls of the castle, she felt like she was being suffocated as the boys surrounded her. Guilt spread throughout her, but her body tensed as the two boys clung to her. Finally, it was Severus that noticed how uncomfortable his daughter looked in the arms of her friends. His smooth voice and cruel words caused the group to break apart. Ron was the first to react to his most hated professor.

"Come on, 'Mione. Harry and I will take you home." Ron stated, as he glared at Snape. With that, he grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her past Snape.

No one breathed a word on the long trek to Hermione's dorm. The boys thought it wise not to question her about her weird behavior towards them. They came to the portrait (the dragon was blowing smoke at the boys who were next to her mistress) just as Hermione was about to mumble the password, Harry laid his hand on Hermione's shoulder. The dragon in the portrait let out a roar of outrage. Hermione turned her head towards the offending hand.

"Herms, you know that if you ever need us...well, you know that Ron and I are here when you're ready to talk.." Ron nodded in agreement. Then both boys left her alone in the corridor.

Hermione stood there, looking blankly at the dragon, afraid to go inside. Something inside her finally gave her the courage needed to go inside her dorm, looks of encouragement from her dragon had helped. She was finally ready to face whatever may be waiting for her. But what was waiting for her was not what she expected. Draco Malfoy.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I heard the portrait swing open, but I did not move. Movement meant the I acknowledge that she is here, if I acknowledge her will she run away? So I sat there stroking the huge orange cat that has taken to me very well, which surprised me since animals don't normally like me. I smile at Crookshanks as he rubs his head against my cheek. The footsteps behind me have stopped, so I turn to face her.

The look on her face was so vulnerable, and given everything that has happened, I feel ashamed to admit to myself that she has never been more beautiful. There she stands, her cheeks are red and puffy, her eyes are teary, and her bottom lip is quivering. Her hair has been thrown up into some messy looking bun, but that hasn't stopped the few shorter strands that layer around her face to fall from the masses of her hair and lay hanging along the sides of her face. I stood up to face her, but then I open my mouth and say the worst thing I could ever say.

"How could those two buffons not notice how gorgeous you are?" It was almost a whisper, but the words did escape my mouth and she heard them!

**End Draco's P.O.V.**

Hermione let out a choked sob._ Gorgeous? I don't want to be gorgeous! I just want to go unnoticed. I want to be nothing._ Even though these were just her thoughts, the words raged from her lips as she crumpled to the floor. In an instant, Draco was at her side.

The second that Draco's hand reached her arm to help her up, Hermione ripped her arm away. She screamed with all her might. "**Don't touch me! I'm a mudblood, something that should never be worthy of attention! _I don't want the touch_ _of_ _a monster on me!_**..." She panted as she tried to struggle out of Malfoy's grip. Finally, she just gave up and cried onto Draco's shoulder.

"Geez, Granger! What happened? Prick, yes. But monster? I could never be a monster." A loud sob erupted from the girl in his arms, as she silently pleaded for him to let go of her. "Come here. Sit down and talk to me."

Hermione refused to move. Draco frowned. "Remember that I just said that I was a prick?" Hermione slowly nodded, then squealed as Draco picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked to the couch and dropped her. As soon as she hit the cushion of the couch, Hermione tried to run. But to her dismay, Draco had decided to sit on the coffee table in front of her, making it easy for him to grab her. He pushed her back into the couch, holding her arms down at her sides.

Hermione's hair had fallen out of it's clip, and as she sturggled, the hair stuck to her wet cheeks. She glared at the boy who pinned her to the couch through her hair. His face clearly said that he was confused. "Talk." He demanded. When she didn't talk, he decided to try something new. He smiled. "Talk." Still nothing came. He let her go, grabbing a vase and slinging it at the wall. The crash made Hermione curl into a ball, her hands covering her face. Immediately, Draco regreted his actions. He stepped away from Hermione, allowing her to run.

"I'm sorry." He said as Hermione ran past him.

.  
Down in the dungeons, Severus was writing a letter. He needed help, and he knew it. There was only one person that he could trust. His mother. He reread the note before attaching it to his owl. The bird flew off and returned alittle over an hour later. He smiled at his mother's expected reaction and prayed that she arrived soon.

He waited patiently for either word from Hermione or his mother. None came. It was about dinner time and he decided to check to see if his daughter would try to make an appearance. Sure enough, as he walked into the Great Hall, there was the one child that could open his heart and give him a headache at the same time.

Before making his way to his seat at the head table, he stopped and sat down beside Hermione. She offered a small smile, not bothering to hide the tears that dwelled in her eyes. He touched the shell necklace that rested near her collarbone. "If you need her, hold this and think of her. I may not be enough to help you, maybe you need her. This is as good as I can ever offer to give you of her. I understand that you aren't ready to confide in me, but how would you feel about a grandmother that would like to know you?"

"That would be nice, Severus." Hermione whispered, before returning her gaze to her plate.

Once Snape was away from her, she pushed the plate that sat untouched in front of her away. She didn't want to eat. She didn't want to be noticed. She didn't want Hogwart's. Without saying a word, she got up and went to her room. Several faces turned as Hermione Granger left the Great Hall. Including one gaze that was setting her nerves on fire, though she had no idea which gaze it was.

.  
The big bed with the sheer red hangings were open, showing off a welcoming bed with a golden comforter and huge white pillows was innocently placed in Hermione's room as any bed would be. But to Hermione, the piece of furniture was for some odd reason very offending reguardless of how beautiful and natural it was. She wanted it out! Out of her sight, out of her room, out of her life. She looked around her room, it being the same as the rest of the dorm. Clothes were thrown everywhere, papers were strung around the room, her mirror was smashed. She knew that she hadn't done these things. She liked everything neat and orderly. The question was: Who did this to her room? Judging by the looks of the Common Room, she took her first guess that it was her roommate.

Without even taking a shower and changing, she left the room that she felt no comfort in and headed back to the Common Room. Her body was screaming for sleep and food, but settling down on the couch was not helping. She turned on some music and layed back down. Wthe sounds of loud music, she finally fell asleep.

.  
Draco was approached by his Head of House. A day without Snape on his case was a good day, and apparently this was a bad day. The look of his favorite professor was far too scary even for Draco not to notice.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I speak to you. Privately." Snape hissed and walked out of the Great Hall.

Blaise looked over to Draco. "Better go now, while the trolls are too busy eating."

Draco let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, before setting down his fork and getting up. He guessed that Snape was headed towards his office, but before he made it down the corridor, he was pulled into an empty classroom. "What have you found out?"

"Nothing. But I'm not giving up, something is not right. For the first time, I want to be the one who is the hero, and not Potter. I can help her, I just need to get her to open up to me."

Snape smiled, remembering how Hermione opened up to him. He had been so worried about her finding out that she was a Snape, that his heart ached. How could a child hate their parent, if they didn't know them? He would have done anything to let her know that he loved her, yet it was her hug that comforted him.

Draco saw Snape's smile. "Is there anything that you can help me with?"

"Try being miserable. She opened up to me with a simple hug. She said that I looked like I needed a hug as much as she did."

**.  
A/N:**I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to make up a chapter! I'm losing my inspiration, even though I promised that I wasn't going to give up. I'll be true to my word and continue, but I may take alittle longer. Thank you to those who love me enough to review. I had responses to everyone's review, but I felt that one reviewer needed the limelight. Feel free to read it, I hide nothing. Lara, of you really want an answer, email with all your questions and I'll give as many answers as I can. To everyone else, I hope that you like the newest chapter. My birthday was 2 days ago and I'm feeling abit depressed.

To the reviewer that goes by the name of **ella**, here is a reply to your review. So sorry that you think that my fic is distrubing, and let me point of that there is nothing wrong with me! Who are you to ask me such a question? I was raised to never ask a question starting with 'what the hell's wrong with you'. Take your question and keep it, answer yourself. By the way, your comment 'it's like saying that Dostoyevsky is an idiot', just in case you are implying that I don't know who he is, you are sadly mistaken. He is not a idiot, and neither am I so please don't talk something stupid to me. But I will ask, if you hated it so much then why did you read up to Chapter 15 when you found out that she was a Snape in Chapter 4? This is fanfiction, the use of making anything possible. Use your imagination and join the group or don't read. Not my problem.

Hugs from a deranged fruit,

Cherry


	16. Arriving, Lying, and Spying

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:** If I lie and say that I own Harry Potter, will I be sued if everyone knows that I'm lying.

**A/N:** This chapter is more for adults. Does not contain sex scenes, but contains eating disorders. Please don't do this yourself!

**Ch.17 **Arriving, Lying, and Spying

Dumbledore patiently waited for the stout figured to walk up to the castle's entrance to where he stood. Three small house elves were running ahead with luggage, while another was holding the figure's hand and leading them towards Dumbledore. The hood of the figure's cloak came off of Severus Snape's livid mother. She couldn't even smile at her old Transfiguration Professor. She wanted to strangle her son for withholding such information from her. How could she not have known that she had a granddaughter? _Well, Severus was never one for having a relationship? I wonder is it was that one girl that he met...?_

"Good evening, Madam Snape. I trust that you enjoyed your trip? I would have opened the wards so that you could have flooed into Hogwart's, but Severus said that you wanted to take the train." Dumbledore extended his arm for her to take.

"Yes, the train ride was wonderful. Now, where is my son? I fancy a chat with the boy."

"As you wish, Madam. But if I may suggest, let him alone for now and let me steal you away for a chat regarding Hermione Granger. Something has happened at Hogwart's, and I'm afraid that Hermione was attacked." At the look of outrage he received, he quickly added, "She is fine now, though I believe that some part of her brain has been affected. Come join me in my office and we shall discuss this further, and away from unfriendly ears."

.  
Draco walked up to the dorm, desperately searching for a way to make Hermione open up to him. The thought of an attack on a muggle born witch was not good. He had switched to the light side and betrayed everything he had ever wanted as a child. He knew that he was no better than his father, they had both killed. But to Draco, he felt that the ones he had killed truly deserved to die. It was during the final battle that Draco had destroyed every Death Eater he came into contact with, well excluding Pansy. That was one kill that he let someone else do while he sat on the sidelines. It wasn't that he didn't love Pansy Parkinson, because he did. At one point. It was when the plans for war was being made, most of the Slytherin's were forced to not join the battle, but Pansy no Pansy wanted to be just as involved as Draco. She wanted to kill and destroy. That was when Draco knew how truly evil the girl he had dated for years was.

He came to a stop at the portrait. He could hear music coming from within. He whispered the password to the dragon, but the dragon roared in fury and refused to open the door for him. The fairies were giggling and blowing him kisses. One fairy really worried Draco, she was motioning for him to come closer. He pleaded with the dragon, asking for entrance. But nothing came except angry outbrusts from the dragon who was intent on protecting it's mistress. Finally he kicked the edge of the portrait, making the dragon even madder, but the door opened for him. Draco lightly bounced up and down on his toes and laughed softly at the portrait. Then he tip-toed inside.

The dorm was still trashed, making him wonder if Hermione had came back and seen the mess he had caused. But his fear grew when he saw her asleep on one of the couches and not in her bed. He guessed that she had seen her room and decided it wasn't too safe. He went to grab a blanket to put over her, when he noticed a small shell charm around her neck that was glowing. He reached out and touched the shell, a voice instantly flooding his head. An older, soft voice filled with concern. The lady told him that he had a gentle touch, something she thought would be good for her daughter to find in a boyfriend. She said that she was scared for her daughter. Her daughter was smart but sensitive. Strong emotions were flowing through her daughter, bad emotions. Then she begged Draco to help as the glow of the necklace began to fade.

Instantly, Hermione woke up. She thought that she heard her mother pleading for a boy to save her. _It was just a dream,_ Hermione thought. She opened her eyes fully to see Draco Malfoy crouched down next to her. She tried to crawl into a ball and screamed. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"AAHHHH!" Draco agreed. "Bloody hell, woman. What's with you? I'm not gonna hurt you. Look," he held his hands up with the blanket clutched in them. "I was just going to cover you up. Okay?"

Hermione sat there for a minute before she nodded. "Okay. Umm...Malfoy?" She gulped. " I was wondering...will you stay out here with me?"

Draco had never seen the most powerful witch of their year look so small and helpless. It was as if she was shrinking before his eyes, he blinked again, and Hermione was her normal size. Without answering her, he sat down at the end of the couch and pulled her legs over his lap. After the blanket that he was holding was spread over them both, he propped his feet up and drifted to sleep.

Hermione lay there, watching as her enemy slept sitting up while she took up most of the couch. Her eyes stayed on his face, lingering down to his chest to make sure that his breathing was slow and steady, before she fell asleep as well. A voice from within her mind kept telling her that this boy in front of her would take care of her. She quickly pushed that thought out of her head.

That night Draco dreamed of Hermione. The voice that spoke to his mind had his thoughts lingering on the girl that was laying on the same couch as himself. His dreams felt so real...so right, that he wished that it was real.

_Hermione was standing in the Great Hall with her friends, her smile and laugh never faltered when she looked up and seen Draco walk in. She actually waved and smiled even brighter. The boys that she was talking to turned to see who their friend was waving at, then they politely waved as well. Draco walked over to his normal spot at the Slytherin table. No one said anything about the smile that had taken over his normal smirk. In fact, most of them were smiling as well. Then the girl that was his reason for smiling appeared at his side. Not one person stirred as she took a place next to him. She plucked a grape from the table and popped it in her mouth before giving him a cheeky smile._

_  
Draco was flying higher and higher, sounds from the ground not being heard. The wind whipped through his hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being free. He never felt his broom sliding downwards and only opened his eyes just before his body crashed into the ground. The next time he opened his eyes, he was in the hospital wing with bandages wrapped around his chest and waist. His leg was propped up and bandaged as well. The door to the Infirmary burst open, and a frantic Hermione rushed in. Tears were falling from her eyes. She came straight over to his side, not bothering to sit in the chair next to his bed. As she sat at his side, her hands went to the bandages but stopped before she touched them. Draco couldn't help but smile at her, her eyes wide and shiny and her face was fearful. "I'm okay, sweetie."_

_"No you're not okay. What were you thinking? Almost killing yourself after you just promised me that you'd be with me forever."_

_  
Harry and Ron were with him in some small room that he didn't recognize, trying to calm his nerves. They were all wearing suits, Harry was helping Draco fix his tie. They walked into another room, that resembled a church. As they stood at the end of the room, people began to pile in. Music started and two people walked in. Severus Snape walked in the room with Hermione on his arm. She looked so simple but so beautiful in her flowing white dress that went to her knees and a pair of strappy heels. Her hair was still messy but she had her hair pulled up and little white flowers were in her hair. In her hand was a single white rose. Just as he went to kiss her, someone screamed. At the other end of the room, a girl with short brown hair and a black dress that resembled Hermione's stood. Her hazel eyes were blazing with anger, even though she had a sweet smile pasted on her face. Hermione stepped behind Draco, as he spoke in disbelief. "Pansy?"_

Then his dreams went darker.

_He was leaning over a table pointing at a map that McNair had brought in. They were having a heated discussion as to where to attack Hogwarts. A few feet away, Pansy sat delicately with her feet crossed under her chair, while inspecting her freshly manicured nails. The loud voice of McNair was irritating her, she got up and walked over to the map._

_"Gentlemen, relax. The best way to attack is from all angles." She tapped her fingernail at the four corners of Hogwarts. Draco wasn't paying attention to her instruction, he was looking at her nails with an amused face. Each nail had a skull painted on it in green. "And please reframe from raising your voice in front of a lady. Besides, it's giving me a headache." Pansy wrinkled her nose and walked back to her chair._

_  
Draco had just left Dumbledore, informing him of how the attack would go. He walked into his father's study, where his father and Pansy were waiting for him. Pansy was wearing a sickly smile. She walked over to him and tucked her arm under his. Lucius cleared his throat._

_"Draco, you have chosen a wonderful girl. Pansy has just kindly offered to accompany you at the battle. I couldn't be more proud of the girl."_

_Draco turned to Pansy, who was giving him an encouraging nod. "Pansy, really? Why would you offer such a thing?"_

_Pansy's face contorted into a look of confusion. "Darling, it would only seem approiate that I went with you. Besides, silly," she tapped a finger to the tip of his nose. "I would follow you to the end of the earth. Nothing less than that could prove my faithfulness to you and the Dark Lord."_

Draco woke up with a start. He reached to his forehead, finding it covered in sweat. He was about to jump up until he noticed a pair of feet in his lap. His eyes wandered up to the legs, spotting the curve of hips, two smooth arms, then an angelic face with two big brown eyes staring at him in wonder. Without speaking, he got up gently and went to his room. When he came out of his room again, having showered and changed into a pair of fresh clothes, Hermione was still laying on the couch. Before she could speak to him, Draco barged out of the Common Room.

.  
Ginny sat in the corner of the Lion's Den with her boyfriend, Dean, when Hermione came dragging in. Hermione motioned her over, to which Ginny quickly came running. Hermione asked if there was somewhere they could go to talk, in private. Ginny took her friend by the hand and lead her into the girl's lavatory. They passed by Harry and Ron, who hoped that Hermione was going to open up to someone about her problems, so they let the girls pass with no comment. Harry felt abit put out that Hermione chose to go to Ginny instead of him, but he was glad that she was going to someone.

Ginny and Hermione had been sitting on the floor of the lavatory for some time, talking about anything but what Hermione couldn't find the heart to bring up. Finally she came up with an alternate route. "Ginny, I was wondering...have you... I mean, what could I do to make myself feel better?"

Ginny slowly considered the words she heard, when Hermione started to talk again. "I can't eat, and if I try to eat anyways, I feel sick."

Ginny smiled. "Hermione, really." She leaned her head against the wall, looking at the ceiling. "If that's the problem, then eat. Now, let me finish. All you have to do is throw up after you eat."

"What?"

"You've never tried it? Wow, Hermione! Here I thought that everyone atleast tried it. Susan Bones got me doing it. You know what? Stay here, I'll be back." And Ginny left. Ten minutes later, Ginny reappeared, armed with food. "I got some stuff. Eat, and I'll show you how to do this properly."

Hermione ate in silence, then told Ginny when she was done. Her stomach was violently doing flips. Ginny tied Hermione's hair back away from her face and walked Hermione to a toliet. When she knelt down, Ginny stooped beside her and instructed her to stick her finger down her throat.

Hermione did as instructed, and immediately vomited. When she was done, Ginny handed her a towel to wipe her mouth and offered her friend a smile. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks Gin."

"No problem." Ginny said as she patted her friend's back and lead her back to the floor to where more food was waiting.

.  
Days passed as Hermione grew distant and withdrawn. She nevered raised her hand in class anymore, at first for fear of having her teeth scraped fingers being seen. Then it came to not answering so that she could pretend that she didn't exist. She ignored all questions that came from concerned classmates. The Slytherins were more than happy not to see her hand constantly in the air.

Draco noticed how distant Hemrione had become. She never sat between Potter and Weasley, perferring to sit at the back of the class which bothered all of her teachers. However, it bothered Snape most of all. He demanded that she answer most of the questions that he asked and pulled her from her hiding spot in the back to sit right in front of him.

Ginny had told the boys to leave Hermione alone, that she needed to work out her problems without them. This upset Harry greatly. He was use to being the one who took care of and protected Hermione, right along with Ron. But out of respect for the girl that held his heart, Harry reluctantly backed off.

That lasted up until Harry watched an extremely pissed off Madam Pomfrey burst into the Potion's classroom and pluck Hermione out of class and drag Draco Malfoy out by the ear. Snape looked unaffected that another adult in the castle had disrupted his class. As soon as the mediwitch was out of his class with the two Head students, Snape actually dismissed class. Harry was sure that it had to do with his favorite student being taken from his class, but Harry couldn't help but notice how hard Snape had been pushing Hermione. Without thinking twice, Harry followed Snape. He needed to know what was happening behind his back.

Harry had to run to keep up with Snape, who was turning every few corners that Harry eventually forgot to pay attention to where he was going. As he rounded the last corner, Snape wasn't in sight. _Damn,_ Harry thought. _Where is he? Wait a second, this is the corridor that the Infirmary is on. What's Snape doing here? Madam Pomfrey took Hermione, and Snape is following them! What's going on?_

Harry wanted to burst into the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that he was coming in weather she liked it or not! But he knew that if he wanted answers, he'd have to be quiet and spy on everyone. Just as he was almost to the door, the door pushed open and Harry quickly jumped behind a statue. Snape and Malfoy walked out. Neither spoke, they just sat on the floor and seemed to be waiting. The waiting is what bothered Harry, as he noticed that they were waiting for Hermione. He couldn't help but frown and glare at the two that couldn't see him.

.  
Madam Pomfrey was very angry indeed, as she stormed towards the dungeons. "Thought I told that boy to bring her to me, but no! I have to chase them down and drag them back with me. How hard it must be to be a Malfoy? Never have to do anything! That boy should have been expelled five years ago. Ugh, I hate him!" she mumbled before she stormed into Severus' class and stole his two students.

She knew that if she took both teens that Severus would get the picture as to why she was taking Hermione. Surely, HE didn't forget. Ans she was proven right as Severus barged into the Infirmary with a worried look. "What is it, Poppy?"

"Nothing, yet. It seems that he," she pointed an accusing finger at Draco.

"Don't _point_ your bloody finger at me, woman!" Draco huffed.

"He forgot to bring Hermione back to me for more tests." Severus scowled, turning an icy glare at Draco, then his gaze fell on Hermione, who was sitting on one of the beds with her hands in her lap and her eyes turned down.

"Give me a few minutes with her, then I'll be done. Do not interupt me. Now out!" Poppy instructed. "Now that the boys are gone, how are you feeling Hermione?" No answer. "Do you mind if I do some more tests?" A head shake. "Okay, lie back and close your eyes. I need you relaxed." When Hermione did as she was told, Poppy said, "Here we go."

Thirty minutes later, Madam Pomfrey was done with her tests and not happy with what she found. "Do you want Severus and Mr. Malfoy in here while I give you your results?" Hermione nodded. Poppy let Severus and Draco back inside. "Hermione's results are back, and she wants both of you here to hear them."

"Well, don't stall, woman! Get on with it!" Draco sneered.

"Poppy, I agree with Draco on this on. Please do not take your time and make explainations. Just say it already." Severus said.

"Very well. Hermione, you still have several internal bruises, the rippings are healing slowly. You were attacked and raped, brutally I might add judging by the bruises you had to begin with. I can not find any kind out mind modifying, are you sure that you don't remember anything?" Hermione shook her head. "Okay, now tell me, are you able to hold any food down?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Severus cut in.

"Hermione has lost some weight and isn't as heathly as the last time I saw her."

"So, maybe she's been sick." Draco reasoned.

"Yes, and it's to be expected..."

**A/N:** Ouch! Please don't kill me! Let me point out that I had told one reviewer that everyone had problems, it's just that Hermione is the main character. No, she will not continue to have the eating disorder after much longer, I just wanted to introduce Ginny's secret problem. So, what do you think? Next chapter is already started. Can you wait or should I hurry?

**kriCket x0:** Do you remember the shell necklace? And it's functions? I'm not gonna come out and say it, in case some people don't figure it out yet. But I made Hermione say it! So there's your hint. As for Snape and Draco ripping someone apart, that will happen later on. I need Blaise for the quidditch match that Harry and Draco set up.

**Lady-Of-the-Moon:** I didn't put what test Poppy ran yet, or the results because I wanted to answer your review first. I can't really say here because that will give away the direction for the next few chapters. But I do answer questions via email. What do you want to know and I'll answer to the best of my ability.Love you too, now beg for me! (Okay, that sounded perverted!)

**Revenge:** I always read my reviews out loud and with a _tone, _you know what I mean by _tone,_ right? Well, I was reading your review with _tone_ and when I said ASS, I nearly fell out of my chair because I was laughing so hard and everyone in the room thought that I was calling them an ASS. I told them it was from Revenge and they looked at me all confused, so the joke was lost. But hey, I thought it was funny.

**Angelic Tears:** Wow, You read the whole thing in one sitting? I can only do that very rarely, I get chair ass and I don't have a big attention spand. But thank you for the wonderful review. I have another fic that Blaise is actually good, but I am trashing it and redoing the whole thing. Now, not all of the Slytherins will be so foul and horrible, well...okay! You win! The Slytherins will follow Draco's decision for awhile, until some truth is cast out among them, then they turn evil again. But shush, you don't know this!

**AJ01:** Heyheyhey! So, does this make you feel better? No signs of breakdown? No trauma? You sure? Ok. Thanx for backing me on that whole ella thing.

**HalfBloodedPrince15:** Oh My God! Where have you been? Ok, Blaise is my villian. He was just chosen, because Crabbe and Goyle can't be relied on. And Pansy is dead, so that left Blaise and Millie B. And he is just proving that he could take over the reign of Slytherin from Draco. I'm sorry about the rape scene, but it will get the story moving quicker than any other way I could think of. The boy will be revealed at the quidditch match, that's all I can say, since he was the one who deflowered her first. The one that hide from Harry and Ron! Now about Hermione's mom, that will be explained by Snape's mom. That is why I brought her back into the story. As for Gryffindor's Princess? Well, it's being completely redone. I wasn't happy with it. Yes, I am now 23, how old I feel! You want to hear something funny,in GP, I had a club named Stix and Stones.

**TomFetonsDancer:** Lily is not her mom. There will be no mixing Hermione and Harry together as family. Yes, I did say that they were becoming a family no matter how broken, but it was more like they were both orphans and clung to each other and had friends like the Weasley's and Lupin, Tonks, Moody, ect. Hermione is a halfblood, her mom being fully muggle while her father being a pureblood. It will be explained soon.

**Gentileschi:** Thank you for the b-day ecard. That was nice. I'm glad you like it, but things may get alittle darker before returning back to normal. But yes, she will get better but only after abit of a rough time.

**Draco Hottie 12:** Yeah, I like the fact that he can have a soft side too! It makes him more...human? Gram Snape is gonna cause a heck of alot of problem for Snape, Draco, and any other boy that likes her granddaughter. Oh, poor poor Neville! I have tried to put in real life situations, like being betrayed by your 'best friend', being raped, having a father that never knew you existed, and terribly wanting someone that can't open up to you.

**OrgnlAmagic:** Ah! There you are! Ok, yes Blaise sucks in this fic. Ummm, the necklace, all she has to do is hold the charm and concentrate on any voice that she wants to capture. As for what the voice says, it is old stuff that was once said and new things from beyond the grave. The shell holds alittle bit of her mom's essence. Don't worry, Blaise has karma that will catch his snake-y butt.

**Ghzowy:** I love new fans! Yes, I know that the rape came out of nowhere, but I really love to shake things up so don't be surprised if I do something stupid. I'm trying to keep all the characters involved, but not many of them get along of appearance time. Snape's great, ain't he?

**Michelle Felton:** Thank you! I like that she is a Snape too! I could see her as a child of a Slytherin. It would explain how she kept her Time Turner a secret so well in Book/Movie 3. It would be the sneaky Slytherin blood in her, right?

Hugs from a fruit,

Cherry


	17. Gram's to the rescue

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:**

**A/N:** I know that the last chapter was way off from what I have been doing, but not to worry, there won't be much of that anymore.

**Chapter 18:** Gram's to the rescue

Hermione walked back to her dorm, feeling very numb. Her heart was broken._ There had to be a mistake, it wasn't really_ _possible, was it?_ This day had been the worst in awhile (that she could remember). When she made it to her portrait, her dragon perked up. Hermione couldn't help but smile and lightly run her fingertips over the portrait, as to stroke the dragon. The dragon knew that her touch couldn't damage the canvas, nor could the dragon feel her touch, but still the dragon appreciated it's mistress' loving gesture. "Venia."

The portrait opened, the Common Room was finally repaired thanks to her roommate. It had surprised Hermione that Draco had cleaned most of the entire dorm without magic and denied the house elfs entrance. It made her feel better to come home and not worry about something jumping out at her from behind a pile of junk. After kicking off her shoes, she went straight to her room and changed into a pair of boxers and Harry's favorite muggle shirt. She went back to her Common Room to retrieve a book from her and Draco's personal Library, when she noticed a stout older woman sitting on one of the couch's. The face of the woman was grave and looked as if she had cried, but she offered Hermione a smile anyways.

"Mrs. Snape? I'm sorry, did I walk right past you when I came in?" Hermione sputtered when she remembered the woman's face.

"It's quite alright, dear. Feel like a cup of tea with an old woman?" Hermione nodded. A small house elf immediately walked into the room,carrying a tray two cups and a pot of tea. Madam Snape kindly thanked the elf, gesturing for Hermione to sit.

Moments went by in ackward silence. Finally after a long inspection of Hermione's face, a wand appeared. The next thing that Hermione knew, her hair had turned black, and she guessed that her eyes were a vibrant purple. "I knew it! You do look just like him, with the exception of your mother's hair and eye color. No one could ever match Severus' facial expressions as well as I saw you do in Diagon Alley." Hermione let out a nervous chuckle. "I've always told that boy that he was a terrible liar. It's the same as when he met your mother, you know."

Hermione perked up. Her hand flew to the shell around her neck. "You knew my mother?"

"No, but I knew when Severus met her. He came home with these wide eyes, his face was so pale, but within his smirk was the tiniest trace of a smile that only a mother can detect. You see, in those days, Severus had just graduated from Hogwart's and was hell bent on serving this power hungry fool that had promised wealth beyond any pureblooded family had ever know. And my son, being so young and so angry, pledged his allegiance. I beat that boy for weeks when I had seen that mark on his arm." Madam Snape drifted off into her memories for a moment before returning to her story. "Well, Severus was ordered to go to Birmingham for some dirty assignment. We had a fight before he left, but when he came back, he was different. Of course I had to question him, but being that our family had always prided itself on being nothing less than pure, he always got defensive when I asked any questions. I knew that it was a muggle girl that had taken his breath away. And for the first time, I couldn't have been more proud of Severus. He had fallen in love. What mother doesn't want that?"

Hermione listened to the woman that sat across from her with attentive ears. Ever since she had found out that Snape was her father, she wondered how her mother had ever gotten involved with a wizard. "Mrs. Snape?"

"Please, Hermione. Call me Gram. And you can ask anything you wish."

"I was wondering, what happened that Severus didn't stay with my mum?"

"Well, Severus accidentally ran into her while he was Birmingham. After that, he followed her around. Watching, observing her. He sent her flowers that he had seen her smelling in a park; a book that he watched her read though at a bookstore; a pair of earring carrying her birthstone. That I think was the hardest for him, he was lucky that he caught her going to a party especially for her. He sent her alot of things before he ever approached her. He captured her heart not long after, but Voldemort was becoming more aggressive with his Death Eater's. He demanded that any muggle they came into sight of was to be destroyed. And Severus, being in love and all, begged your mum to move on. He couldn't bear for her to be hurt. He stayed away for months, determined not to seek her out. One day he broke down and up and left. A week later, he returned with a broken heart. He said that he had seen her with her belly before her and a man at her side. He never spoke of her again to me."

Hermione sat there dumbfounded. Had Snape really went through the trouble of seducing her mum without ever introducing himself. The moving of the portrait brought her out of her daze. She didn't even have to turn to know it was Malfoy finally returning. Even though Hermione was not bothered by the boy's entrance, apparently Mrs. Snape was.

Draco walked around the couches to towards Hermione. He turned to the elderly witch. "Good evening, Madam Snape. You're looking well."

"Don't try to kiss up to me, boy! _I don't like you_." Draco shot her a disgrunted look behind her back and headed towards his room. "That boy was always abit of trouble!"

"How well do you know Draco, ...Gram?" Hermione quietly asked.

"I watched as Lucius and Narcissa raised that boy. My distaste for him grew when he understood that he was handsome and could use that to his advantage. He's not the boy to bring home unless you want to risk heartache. Draco Malfoy is the type of guy that needs a woman who can keep him in line before she can ever hold his heart. Now enough talk about boys, I think you need some sleep. I understand that your last few days have been rough." Hermione nodded her head, sadly. Madam Snape pushed her body off her couch and marched over to Hermione's side. Her chubby hand reached to Hermione's jaw, pulling it up from it's lowered position. "You lower your eyes to _no one_! You are just as good as any other person here. In the morning, you will get up, go down to breakfast and eat a decent meal. Then you will go to your classes and show all those prats that you are a Snape! Am I understood?

"Yes, Ma'am." Then Hermione was pushed off to bed.

The door the Hermione and Draco's shared bathroom was open, and Draco was leaning against the sink waiting for Hermione to come into her room. Hermione was more willing to come into her room after her bed had been removed, she decided to have a futon instead. When Hermione failed to notice Draco, he cleared his throat. Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. "So what did_ she_ have to say about me?"

"Not too much."

"Right." Draco said and left Hermione alone with her thoughts.

.  
Hermione scooped up Crookshanks, holding him close to her. Her feline purred as she idly scratched behind his ear. A strong gust of wind pushed open the door leading to her balconysome, leaving the sounds of the night to filter inside. A voice was softly speaking. Hermione put her cat on the floor and tip toed over to listen.

Draco stood towards the nighttime sky, speaking to the stars that twinkled brightly above him. "Why did it have to be her?"

empty spaces fill me up with holes  
distant faces with no place left to go  
without you within me I can't find no rest  
where I go is anybody's guess

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

voices tell me I should carry on  
but I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
baby, my baby  
it's written on your face  
you still wonder if we made a big mistake

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this alone  
I wanna let you go

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

Draco caught sight of movement to his right, his head snapped to the side to look at the intruder. There at her balcony door was Hermione. He gulped as she took slow and cautious steps towards him, as if she wasn't trying to scare him. "Is there something you need, Granger?"

"I just wanted to apolgise for this afternoon...I just thought that I would let you know first as Head Boy that as of tomorrow, I won't be living in this dorm anymore. I have decided to go back to Harry and Ron. Back to my normal life."

"Don't you get it? There is no normal life for you anymore, you're pregnant! Next thing you know, you'll be handing over _your_ Head Girl badge just because you can't handle the pressure. _This is everything you have ever worked for_."

"I _am_ a Snape, Malfoy! I can handle the pressure. Don't you worry about th-"

"Good, if you can handle it, then you stay _here_." Malfoy crossed his arms over his chest. "Stay with _me_, I can watch just as good as those two morons can."

"I can't. I let myself feel attraction for you once, I can't risk it again. I am sorry, I just hope that you can understand.." Hermione whispered.

Draco only had one thought that stopped Hermione from fully walking away from him. "Why did you ever give me a kiss that was never meant for me to keep?" Draco took afew steps towards her. His hand laid gently on her shoulder. "I know you, Hermione. You will run back to the Gryffindors and let them shield you from the rest of us. How can I keep that kiss for myself and remember the sweetness of it if you start calling me 'ferret' again."

Hermione stepped away from Draco's hand and turned to face him._ I'm a Snape, I'm a Snape, I'm a Snape. "_Ok, you win. I'll stay, but let's clear up something right now. No one will shield me, no one will bother me, and no one will hurt me. I do not need you or Harry or Ron to babysit me!" Hermione spat, turning on her heel and shut her door behind her.

"Merlin, you are a very cruel man to have me fall for a girl like her." Draco said, accusingly pointing his finger to the stars.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Go away"

Severus, it's your mother"

GO AWAY

Oh, just open the door already. Or do I need to get my granddaughter down here_?" __Click_. Severus Snape opened the door, walking away to sit back down in front of the hearth with a bottle of aged scotch. "Calm yourself, son. She will be fine."

"How can she be fine when she has been raped and is now pregnant by some punk that she doesn't even remember?..._.My_ _baby_ is going to have a bloody baby!" Severus cried, tears forming in his eyes. "I just got her and now it feels like she is being ripped away from me."

"That's the beauty of having me here, I have seen to it that she is okay. Watch, tomorrow you will have your daughter back. When have I ever let you down? That's right, never. Trust me, boy, I have a hold on this situation. You have little parenting skills, but between Hermione and myself, we know how to deal with dealing with family. I know what she needed to hear and I told her. She knows how to listen to a old woman and that she will do."

Severus took another sip of his scotch. "Don't get too drunk, Severus. You have classes to teach and a daughter that needs you to be there for her. So give me the glass and go to bed."

Severus took a final sip and placed the glass on the stand next to his chair. He stood and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Leave it to a grandmother to calm the entire family. Good night, mother." Severus walked to the door and turned. "See you at breakfast then?"

Once Severus was safely out of his mother's sight, he let out a heavy breath. "This is sure to be a fun visit."

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the short chapter! But look forward to the next chapter. What fun a grandmother can be! As for those who didn't want Hermione to be pregnant, I'm so sorry! Really, I am.

**Crazy in love with sesshomaru1:** I know that this chapter was very different from the rest, but I wanted to show that everyone else is having problems dealing with their problems. That was Ginny's problem. It will be dealt with later on.

**Gentileschi:** Yes, Ginny will be caught. But I am cooking up just who will be the one to catch her. As for Grandma Snape, will I haven't even started with how much fun she will be. As in fun, exactly how much she can torment everyone. HAHAHAHAHA!

**forbiddenlight:** So, you have your answer. Yes, Hermione is pregnant. I know that it must suck for Blaise. I'm making him out to be a real ass. As for him confessing, he won't. But he will be found out, just to clear that up.

**Angelic Tears:** Yeah, I know. That was really expected. I'll try to throw in some more Blaise here soon, but there will be nothing graphic. He needs to cozy up to the Gryffindors, so that the bet can go on.

Lady-Of-the-Moon: Here is your solid proof chapter that Hermione is indeed pregnagnt. It worked better than my other idea.

**HalfbloodedPrince15:** Yes, there will be a chapter that Ginny does get caught. I promise. As for the dreams, the ones with Pansy were memories (except for the one where she showed up at the wedding.), as for the rest? Well, they could be what could happen in the future, but I'm not sure. Maybe some of them. I like having Grandma Snape, she will probably be one of my favorites. But Hermione's mom, she is the same woman from the books/movies. And she is really dead. She died in the war, along with the man that Hermione always thought was her dad. Blaise will get what he truly deserves, though it may be towards the end of the story.

**TomFeltonsDancer:** He will die! He's evil, he deserves it. But it has to wait for awhile. But I hope that I can get it really graphic and make it painful.

**k847:** I am addicted more to reading than to writing, but it's fun to write. Hope that you like this chapter. I want to get things moving faster now, so let's move one with the story!

**AJ01:** Heyheyhey! I'm so sorry for the delay, but I was too busy reading one of your fics. I wanted to read it so badly in one shot that I didn't review for it yet, but I will. So...no bringing the lawyers, me no likes them! Oh, other than reading your fic, I have a new baby in the house. He is a nine week old kitten named Salazar. Hehehehe, tell me I'm not obesessed with HP!

**OrgnlAmagic**: Yeah, he needs to get ready, but he has some time yet. The ending, well I didn't want to leave it as a cliffy, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with Hermione. Harry was outside, but no, he wasn't listening. The next chapter will start with him outside trying to spy and it will go from there. Warning, Harry does not know that she is pregnant! I'm sorry, but you were not imaging the worst. but it will be okay, I promise. A term comes to mind (**HINT HINT**) 'what wasn't meant to be, wasn't meant to be.' So with that said, I will be moving at a faster pace with this fic. The bet is coming, so hang on. Remember that I said that Hermione had taken gymnastics, it will come up later. (Authort screams **HINT HINT**).

**Michelle Felton:** Here is more to tide you over so that I can get the next chapter started. Give me hopefully a week at most, and I should have the next chapter up. I don't want to take that long, but between my job, kids, kitten, sleep, and...wait, that's my life right there. So in the middle of the nights I'll type til I'm dead tired.

**Hogwarts Angel:** EEPPPP! (Runs away) Please don't be mad at me! I'll make it up to you over the next few chapters. (Smiles meakly).

Hugs from a deranged fruit,

Cherry.


	18. How to be a Snape

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer: **I am not the one and only, so that makes me just a fan.

**Ch. 19** How to be a Snape

Harry snuck over to the Infirmary door to listen in on what the school's medi-witch was saying to Snape and Malfoy about Hermione. Just as he pressed his ear to the door, a voice from behind him him. "Good evening, Mr. Potter. Surely you know that if Poppy Pomfrey finds you lurking about..."

"I know all about Madam Pomfrey's threats about me never returning to her, but sir, _Hermione_ is in there!" Harry pleaded with the Headmaster.

"Then I am sure that Miss Granger will inform you of whatever is going on when she returns. Now scoot off to your next class." Dumbledore lead Harry away from the piece of wood that separated him from hearing what was happening with Hermione. _I'll_ _see her later today, _he thought. _Then I'll find out the truth_.

However, as luck would have it for Harry Potter, later that day never came. Hermione never made it to any of her remaining classes, nor did she appear for meals. By the time dinner was over, Harry was worried about his friend. He went to the Head Dorm's, only to be growled at by Hermione's dragon. After twenty minutes of sitting outside the portrait, he left for the Lion's Den.

The next morning Hermione showed up for breakfast, but wasn't able to speak privately with Harry or Ron. Every Gryffindor approached Hermione to welcome her back from her seclusion. Only Ginny offered her a small knowing smile as the red head girl looked at the plate of food in front of Hermione. Ron and Harry were glad to have back their old Hermione, she would look them in the eyes and smile everytime she looked in their direction. When breakfast was over, they walked happily to Charms, which was once again practicing with spells that they had learned before. Then they made their way down to the dungeons, Hermione walking confidently between the two boys.

Snape barged into his class, stopping short when he heard a familiar laugh. That girlish laugh had annoyed him for six years, but today he found that laugh to be the sweetest sound that he had heard in a long time. He looked over to his favorite student, to have Draco smile at him then nod to Hermione. As class began, Snape rounded on his students."Can anyone tell me what this class is so important for?"

Then entire class fell silent as the Head Girl that had tried to be invisible raised her hand. Snape tried to keep his composure as Hermione opened her mouth to speak. "If you are asking this because Potion's is required all seven years that we attend Hogwarts, it is because not all magic can be produced with a wand. It is imperative to know Potion's depending on the type of job we wish to take after graduation. A flick of the wrist will not always mend a broken arm or stop a poison from traveling through our veins. Also potions allow us to take form of another being. Now if you are asking because you feel that we are wasting your time," Hermione looked around the class. Her eyes landed on Harry and she remembered when Snape kicked him out of his class when he was learning Occulmancy. "then you should just kick our sorry butts out of your class."

Laughs filled the class. Hermione Granger had just challenged Severus Snape to kick her out of class. Even some of the Slytherin's laughed, though most wore looks of disgust. Ron lovingly patted Hermione on the back as she raised her eyebrow at her Professor. Even Severus let a small laugh and small smile escape, before straightening himself.

"Nicely done, Miss Granger. Now, as you all just heard, you have all been selecting the types of jobs that you will be applying for when you graduate. For the next few weeks, I will be breaking this class into sections. Each section will be doing potion's specializing in a specific work area. But as for now, directions are on the board. There are six potions for you to choose from. Each one is a standard first aid potion. I will leave you to pick one potion to do."

When class was over, Harry and Ron thought that it would be a good idea to skip their next class, being that Hermione had a free period. Ron immediately disappeared, giving Harry the opportunity to speak to his friend. Harry took Hermione's hand and lead her down to the lake. Once they were sitting comfortably on the soft grass, Harry turned his full attention onto Hermione. "Care to tell me what was going on yesterday?"

"Not really. I'm not ready." Hermione avoided eye contact with Harry.

"Can it be that bad? Hermione, it's me. The guy that slept in the same bed as you for half the summer. The guy that has been by your side, not counting those few small incidences, since you were eleven. Since when can't you tell me what's going on?"

"I don't want you to be mad with me, Harry. I couldn't bear it, if you were."

"It's not like your pregnant or anything. Tell me." Harry quit talking when tears dropped from Hermione's cheeks. "_Hell no_! **HELL NO! WHO?"** Harry got up and paced in front of Hermione. When she didn't answer, Harry grabbed her by her arms. "Who?"

"Let her go, Potter!"

Harry ignored the voice far behind him, but he loosened his grip on her arms. "Talk to me, Hermione." He whispered.

"Granger, you okay?" Hermione nodded and Draco stopped walking over and headed another way.

"_Malfoy?_" Harry cried in disbelief. Hermione immediately shook her head no. Harry stood in front of Hermione, processing this surprising information. Finally he spoke, "It doesn't matter who did this to you, the kid can be a Potter." Hermione's eyes shot up. "Hermione, I can help you. I have more money than I know what to do with. I can support all of us, you wouldn't have to work right away if you didn't want to. Let me help you...Please?"

"Why are you doing this, Harry?" Hermione whispered, wiping a tear that was clinging to her eyelashes.

"Because I love you. And I love that you love me too, just like you love Ron. But this is different! I want to be more than your friend. All you have to do is let me."

"I'm sorry but I can't." Harry went to argue with her, but she put her hand up to silence him. "Please just go." Hermione turned her back and waited for Harry to walk away.

Since the day Hermione turned away from Harry, the two barely spoke. Harry couldn't speak to her because he couldn't trust himself to keep her secret quiet until she decided to tell everyone. His heart hurt that Hermione had refused his offer, but he still hung onto a shred of hope that one day she would see that he was her knight in shining armor. Hermione tried not to speak to Harry because she knew that she had hurt him, he was just being her friend and wanting to help. But before Hermione could really think about her new life to come, she needed to deal with her life at it's present. She had a boyfriend that knew nothing of the events that had happened. Hermione, herself, wished to that she could even explain what had happened to the boy that she truly loved. _This really stinks, he'll hate me forever!_

Days passed, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to write that one fateful letter. Days turned into weeks, still Hermione couldn't shatter his heart. She had hoped that he would just forget her, but that never happened. She had received two letters from him in the last three weeks. Not once could she bring herself to open either letter. It wasn't until the day that she came back to her Common Room after her patrolling rounds, to find both her letters on the table and Draco Malfoy sitting in front of them , never taking his eyes off of them. "So you really do have a boyfriend?"

"You read my mail?"

"No, I didn't have to. An owl came for you, carrying some flowers with a note attached. By the way, he said that he loves you." Hermione turned her back to Draco, hoping that she could ignore him. "Does the hero of the wizarding world know about this yet?"

"Leave Harry out of this! Mind your business, Malfoy!" Hermione turned around angrily. Draco let a chuckle.

"How come I know more about you than your own friends? Why are you so afraid of them? You won't hesitate to fight with me or anyone else, but the other two thirds of the Golden Trio? Granger, I'm sure you'd rather hide behind _me_ than tell them face to face. Which gives me an idea! Can I be there to watch Scarhead's face crumble as tell him about this other guy?" Draco knew that he was acting so serious with her, even though he was feeling the same angry pain that he was sure that Harry Potter would soon feel.

"Sod off, ferret!" Hermione started for her room, turning at her door. "By the way, Draco dearest, since you are so concerned about a dirty blood's life, I was going to break up with him. Sorry, but I'll never tell Harry. It's not his business nor yours." With that, Hermione slammed her door shut. A half hour later, she reemerged from her room with her letter clutched in her hand. Her face was impassive even though her heart ached. She stuck the letter in the back pocket of her baggy jeans. Just as she grabbed Harry's black hoodie from the closet in the Common Room, a voice called from the corridor outside the portrait.  
Instantly, Hermione's body stiffened.

Draco got up off the couch, asking Hermione as he passed her to the portrait, "Where are you going?" Before she could answer, Draco opened the door and let Blaise Zabini into the room. Blaise walked over to the couch that Draco had been sitting on, and made himself comfortable. Draco turned his attention back to Hermione. "Well?"

"Owlery." Then Hermione left. When she returned from mailing her letter, Blaise was still sitting in her Common Room. She didn't know why, but that boy made her feel uneasy. Her backbone stiffened in what she hoped was her Gryffindor bravery, but she noticed that her hands had started to shake. Without saying a word, she tried to slip past the boys without any insults. Just as she opened her door, Blaise spoke. "Miss Granger, not joining us?"

"No, she can't." Draco answered for her.

There was something about the fact that Draco had basically told her not to join them that made her feel that she wasn't good enough to be hanging around his friends. _My blood may be dirty compared to their's, but I still come from a pure family. Gram's t__old me that I back down to no one, so here goes_. "Yeah, I'm in."

Blaise's face lit into pure ecstasy, but Draco turned his head in disbelief. "We're drinking, Granger. You don't need to be around us right now."

"No Draco. Let her stay." Blaise said with an amused grin.

Just as Hermione went to sit on the same couch as Draco, an owl tapped mercilessly against the window. Draco got up before Hermione could move. Blaise looked at Hermione, smirk plastered to his face. Hermione winced as Blaise winked and licked his lips at her behind Draco's back. Draco returned with a piece of blue parchment in his hand. The familiar chicken scratch hand writing was addressed the letter to her. Though the penmanship looked angry, Hermione took the letter. She opened it, both boys waiting for her to make some kind of response, but none came as Hermione read the letter twice.

_Hermione,_

_I am unclear as to why you would ever write such a short and unfriendly letter to me_._ But I understand that you no longer_ _wish to be with me_._My heart has broken in two just reading your letter. How could you have given yourself to another when I would have loved you forever? Am I not enough? I said that I was sorry for being away from you when you needed me, but as you know, I am working towards providing you with a life that you had really deserved. I only hope that this is some joke that you find humorous. When you decide to come to your senses, my love and heart will be waiting for you. I know that your life has been rough, and that during the war you lost much that was dear to you. Now it seems that you have gained something in return for your loss. Let you know this, I hold no ill feelings towards you, you are a woman that has feelings and needs, I can understand. But as for the poor soul that has stolen your heart, if he doesn't take wonderful care of you and your expecting child, God and Merlin will not be enough to save him from my wrath. I want you back, Hermione. That is how far my love for you goes. I am willing to accept the product of an unfaithful liaison.._.(tear drops blurred the next few words). _Though my heart is forever yours to hold, I can not so easily forgive you right now. Your betrayal of my faith in you is shattered, but as time goes, my trust in you can be restored._

_I love you_

Hermione fled the room, accidentally dropping the letter in the process of climbing the stairs. She couldn't contain her tears, the guilt of lying to her boyfriend of almost two years was killing her. How could she ever tell him that she couldn't remember what had happened to her. She didn't know what to do. Instantly, she ran back out of her room, not noticing that Blaise and Draco were arguing. She paid no attention to the fact that Blaise was holding a piece of parchment with her name on it, or to the fact that Draco was quietly asking for it to be handed over. She never seen how either boy stopped as she passed, nor that one held a look of concern and the other a look of lust.

As soon as she was out of the door, with Draco still looking at the back of the portrait, Blaise took the opportunity to read over the letter. "Given yourself...not enough...joke you find humorous...been rough...return for your loss..._expecting child?_...stolen your heart...my wrath...product of an unfaithful liaison?...What the hell is this, Draco? You knocked up the mudblood? That's gross!" Blaise sneered.

"Blaise, it's not mine." Draco explained.

"Why try to hide it, then? It's not yours so what's the difference if anyone finds out?" _Not his, not her boyfriend's, then who...Oh_ _bloody fucking shit!_ Blaise felt as if his world would come to an end. _If anyone ever found out that I fathered her_ _child_, _I'm_ _as good_ _as_ _dead._

Hermione walked as fast as she could, but not fast enough for her liking, so she took off at a fast run. She stopped outside the potion's lab. It took her a minute to gather her courage. Then she threw open the door. "**SEVERUS!**" she bellowed. "**WHERE** **THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?**" she screamed through out the empty room. She fell to the ground, crying. "I need you now. Please." She whispered into the darkness. That night Hermione never went back to her Common Room. She stayed in the potion's lab, curled into a ball on the floor crying the night away. The next morning came too soon, even though not a shred on sunshine came into the room. She couldn't bring herself to leave the cold, dark room, though she was glad that the lab had a private lavatory. Not once did Severus come to the lab that day, nor did Hermione leave the safety of the lab to seek him out. He would come, he would find her. She was sure of it.

.  
It was been a full two days since Hermione left the Head Common Room, and had not been seen by a single soul. Draco was worried, Ron was angry, Ginny was sick, Madam Pomfrey was beside herself, Dumbledore was trying his hardest to calm everyone, but Harry was another story. He refused to sleep (even though he rarely slept), food was not an option for him, his map was not finding her just it had when she disappeared into Hogsmeade, Professors feared to speak with him after his anger accidentally blew up Filch, Professor Sprout, Professor Vector, and even Professor McGonogall. He searched every place that he could think of that Hermione would go to. He never thought to check the potion's lab, being as Professor Snape was admitted to the Infirmary._ She would only go there to help Snape with his potion making and being as he was in the hospital wing, Hermione had to be elsewhere. Just where could she be?_

On the third day of Hermione second disappearance, a house elf popped into the potion's lab to retrieve some herbs for a potion reserved for Severus Snape. A small moan came from the corner of the room, making the elf jump in surprise. "Hello? Anybody's here?" the pasty green creature squeaked. A hand moved in the dark. "Is you hurt? Mistress will help you, Pinky will go get mistress."

Five minutes later, the elf returned holding the hand of her stout mistress. The elf pointed to the corner of the dark room. Madam Snape walked over to the corner, kneeling down to see in the darkness. The elf cleared her throat, then snapped her fingers. Light appeared and the woman thanked her favorite elf. With light now gracing the room, she could see the form of her granddaughter laying on the floor. She couldn't help but smile. Her son hadn't been pleased when he learned that his daughter disappeared again, immediately sending him into a heart attack. Surely things couldn't get any worse?

The woman nodded to her elf and stood up. The elf snapped her fingers and Hermione's sleeping form floating into the air and went straight to the Infirmary to be checked over. When Hermione's head hit the soft pillow, she opened her eyes. The room she was in was white, telling her that she was back in the hospital wing. She knew that she was right when Poppy Pomfrey stood over her wearing a scowl on her face.

Before Hermione could speak, food was pushed into her mouth. "Sleeping? For two and a half days with no food is not good for you. When you have ate enough to make me happy, I will release you. So, I suggest you start now. I'll be back later to check on you."

When Poppy had left for her office, Hermione turned to her grandmother. "Where's Severus?"

"Oh, you mean your father?"

"No, I mean Severus. Where is he?"

"My dear, you have alot to learn. He is your father, weather you like it or not. Now, your father had a heart attack. He should be okay. If you want to see him, listen to the mediwitch. Eat, then you can see him."

Hermione moved to get off the bed, but was held down by one strong hand on the top of her head. "Don't fight me." Hermione still continued to try to wiggle out of her grandmother's grasp, but couldn't get away or even off the bed for that matter. "You're just as stubborn as him, you know." Hermione still struggled from under her grip. "Are you going to back down?"

"No." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"That's my girl." She released Hermione head from her grip. "You're really learning to be a Snape. But if you don't want a second lesson on backing down and a headache, you'll listen to Poppy. Then I'll take you to see Severus, myself."

**.  
A/N:** In case any of you are wondering, the letter that Hermione wrote to her boyfriend said that she was expecting a child that was not his. And that she thought that it would be best for them to break up. She did not tell him that she was attacked. If you knew someone who was raped and she decided to keep the child, what would she tell her long distance boyfriend? Not the truth, that would just make the guy want to kill the fool that touched his woman. So that is why she lied. As for her knowing about the attack, yes she knows that she was raped but not by who. In case you didn't notice, she left out of class with Poppy Pomfrey and returned to her dorm late. So there was alot of talking that occurred but I can't type that much. It would take forever. But by the looks of my reviews, I'd have to say that either most everyone didn't read and review or most didn't like it enough to review. Was it really that bad? Well, Harry finally told her how he feels. He did it once, but she was already asleep. So now Draco and Harry have told her of their feelings. Am I forgetting something?**  
**

**  
lovedrher: **The answers to your questions are that when he found Hermione and went to get Snape, he overheard Snape say that he was her dad. As for the mysterous boyfriend, even though Hermione broke up with him, we haven't heard the last of him. As for why she can't remember why Blaise raped her, do you remember her necklace? The one that grants it's wearer one wish? Well, her wish was (and I'm quoting what she screamed at Draco 'I'm a mudblood, something that should never be worthy of attention. I don't want the touch of a monster on me.'

**HalfBloodedPrice15:** I have figured out how Draco will find out that Blaise fathered Hermione's child! It's brilliant, though it's not pretty. The shock will wear off. As for Harry and Ron, I think that I cleared that in this chapter.

**Gentileschi:** If you think that Grams is hard on Draco, wait till she gets ahold of Harry and Ron. Not to mention that poor Neville gets caught in the crossfire.

**k847:** I'm sorry that you didn't like the last chapter that much, but alot more will happen over the next four chapters. It will move along faster now, so hopefully I can get to the fun stuff soon.

**Hogwarts Angel:** She already has an idea as to what happened, but I will cover that soon. As for who the father is, that will be at the end for her, though a few other characters will know every soon.

Hugs from a deranged fruit,

Cherry.


	19. Thought that you were my protection

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:** Fanfiction, Hello? Think that is enough to prove that it's not mine.

**Ch. 20 **Thought you were my protection

When Hermione was done eating enough to please both the overly obnoxious mediwitch and her rather bossy grandmother, she was lead into a little side room with the white twin sized bed that Severus Snape was laid on. He was sleeping with loud snores escaping from his large nose.  
Hermione stood at the doorframe for a moment, as she hugged her arms around herself. Once she was left alone in the tiny room, she took a step closer to the slumbering figure. She watched and waited for a long time, organizing the thoughts in her head, finally an urge of wanting to do nothing more than to approach the sleeping figure and slap his crooked nose straight washed over her. She barged forward, allowing her hand to swing back for a hard impact as she approached Severus, when her wrist was caught. Behind her was the one person she should have expected.

"Headmaster!"

"Maybe now is not the time for violence, Miss Granger. I know that losing your parents was very hard, that is something no child should ever have to experience. But Fate has smiled upon you, Hermione. Fate has given you back a parent, even though you may not be happy with whom you are given back. Give him a chance, he may just surprise you."

Hermione crunched up her face. "Why? No, as a matter of fact, why are you defending him? Who's side are you on?"

"This isn't about sides, Miss Granger. It never has been. But look at it like this," Dumbledore placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're one of the luck ones. Atleast you get back a parent, whereas someone like Harry never will."

How so few and simple words could make such an impact on a heart, Hermione was unsure. But Dumbledore was right, she was lucky. Not knowing what else she should do, Hermione crumbled to the floor next to Severus' bed as Dumbledore patted the top of her head.

Later that afternoon while Hermione sat next to Severus' bed, the Potion's master finally woke. One eye opened, the blue iris hidden under the eyelid had lost it's luster, and moved side to side. Finally that one blue iris landed on Hermione's face, and after a minute of focusing, the other eye opened as well. Hermione had never seen Snape look so normal with his lazy eyes, messy hair, and facial features not set into a severe scowl. "Hermione?" Severus breathed.

Hermione put her book on the nightstand and moved onto the bed, sitting on one foot next to him. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, allowing her to look Severus in the eye. She gave a small smile as Severus moved his hand and gripped hers. "Do you need anything,...I can go get someone?"

Severus shook his head and gripped her hand alittle harder. The corners of his mouth began to turn upwards. "No, I have everything I need right now."

Hermione slowly took her hand away from his. Just as she was about to ask Severus a question, the door to the Infirmary burst open. Hermione slid off the bed and peered through the door and into the Infirmary, seeing who had come in since Poppy and Grams had left her alone with her father all day. Two boys had walked into the Infirmary with two more bursting in after them. _Here we go_ _again_, Hermione thought.

Draco and Blaise had just made it to the Infirmary for their quidditch physicals when the Golden Boy and his side-kick, the Weasel, burst through the doors. With no sign of Madam Pomfrey or anyone for that matter, all four boys felt that now would be a good time for an argument.

"Scarhead! My new buddy, how's it going?" Blaise smirked.

"Blow me, Zabini!" Harry growled at the caramel haired boy, before turning to Draco. "Look Malfoy, we've got to call off this bet."

"Why?" Draco asked just to annoy him.

"You know why! Just call off the bet."

"What's this? Can't say it, Potter." Blaise laughed.

"_You told Zabini_? Hermione's gonna kill you!"

Ron turned to Harry, "What's going on?"

"Who cares about that mudblood." Blaise replied as Ron launched himself on Blaise, leaving Harry and Draco to face off.

"Let's finish this without using Hermione." Harry said, just before Draco threw a punch at Harry's eye.

Harry kicked Draco's ankle sideways as hard as he could, causing the boy to fall. As Harry advanced on the fallen boy, Ron's body was rammed into Harry. Blaise had given Draco enough time to get up. Blaise and Draco both kicked the two boys on the ground, hitting their stomachs and ribs with the tips of their shoes. After the fifth kick, Hermione felt that Draco and Blaise weren't going to stop. She ran from the door hiding her from view, and into sight behind the two Slytherins. Hermione could see that Harry and Ron were backed into a corner. Without thinking twice,  
Hermione ran to her friends. She made it to the four boys, just as Ron grabbed Draco's foot and knocked him to the ground. Hermione reached for Blaise, only to be grabbed by the wrist and be shoved into the wall face first.

Draco, Ron, and Harry watched as Hermione was grabbed by Blaise and shoved forward into the wall. A loud thump was heard as Hermione's head collided with the wall. Harry was the first to react when Blaise suddenly stopped after he shoved her then turned with a smirk of pleasure. Harry wanted to make sure that Zabini never smirked again. Harry pushed Ron into a roll as hard as he could to knock over Blaise like a bowling pin as Draco watched in horror as Hermione crumbled to the floor. Harry got up and quickly pulled Ron up as well, both advancing on Blaise as Draco slid across the floor to Hermione's side. Aside from alittle bit of blood trailing down from her eyebrow, Draco decided that she looked alright.

She accepted his arm to be helped off the floor, her hand gingerly touching where her skin had split open. Draco knew that she was definitely okay when she screamed out, "**OH HELL NO!**" And attempted to join her boys in bashing Blaise for his actions.

Draco struggled to keep Hermione away from where Ron and Harry were beating on Blaise. It only took a second for Harry to turn around as Hermione cried out his name. Hermione was struggling and crying as Draco Malfoy, king of all ferrets, had a death grip around her waist to keep her still. Ron turned around a second later. By the looks of it, both boys had given up on the fallen body of Blaise Zabini and now turned their attention on the foul being that would restrain their fragile female counterpart. Draco immediately let go of Hermione as Harry and Ron walked towards him in an intimidating way, more or less because of Harry than Ron. Draco knew that the Weasel had an explosive temper that no one wanted to be on the receiving end of, but the Scarhead? Hogwart's Golden Boy was never known as a bully but Draco knew that he had never seen the full extent of Harry's anger and that sort of scared Draco (even though he'd never admit it.).

The second that Hermione felt Malfoy's hands let go of her, she ran to the first place she could. The open arms of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Draco felt that now would be a good time to leave, ducking out before anyone noticed that he was still there. Had he stayed for just one minute longer, what he would have experienced would have cost him any chance he ever had with Hermione.

For some reason unknown to her, Hermione waited to pull herself from her beloved boys until she heard the soft click of the Infirmary door shutting. Then she slowly pulled herself out of her friends' hugs, walking over to where Blaise Zabini was twisting and turning on the floor, groaning as he moved. Hermione stooped down beside him, debating on weather to hit him, when he started laughing.

"Haven't you had enough?"

"I should be asking you that, Zabini. You're the one that's all bloody and bruised, not me."

"Atleast I'm more than a mere prize." He said, spitting red salvia next to Hermione's shoe.

Whatever else Blaise could have said to make Hermione suspicious of any bet between Harry and Draco, was never said as Hermione drew back her fist and threw a hard punch into Zabini's face. Ron held out his hand to help her off the floor, but she refused. An ackward silence followed,  
until Hermione set a fierce gaze on her friends. "What do you think he meant?"

"Bout what, Herms? We didn't hear him say anything." Ron said, confused.

Hermione shrugged off what Blaise said, letting her friends; her protectors; her brothers take her away from the Infirmary to the comfort of the Lion's Den. As the portrait of the Fat Lady opened, Gryffindors of all years merrily greeted them. Ginny was especially excited as she ran up, flaming hair bouncing wildly around her, with a magazine flapping in her hand. She tossed it to Harry as she walked to the closest couch with Hermione, immediately fussing about the blood that trickled down onto her cheek. As Harry opened the magazine, Hermione squealed.

"Ron! Look on the cover!" Hermione pushed Ginny's busy hands away from her face and leaned over and plucked the magazine out of Harry's hands, earning her a 'Hey!' from Harry. She closed the magazine and held up the cover to show them. It was the newest edition of Witch Weekly, featuring Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Harry as the cover story.

Ron grabbed the magazine, flipping to the featured story and cleared his throat. _"For the last four months every news paper and tabloid have covered the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the victorious teens that brought about his downfall. This story, however, wants to applaud the youth of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chief editor,  
Peru Madeze, commented 'I have never met such a group of teenagers that were hell bent on saving the world and not wanting to receive praise for their valiant efforts! It's as if they want no part of fame. These children, I'm sorry, adults have shown the wizarding world that not all people seem as they appear. For instance, Ginerva and Ronald Weasley,  
who are of pure blood and of low social standing wanted nothing to do with the press, swearing that everyone believed that they wanted fame to pull their family out of the slums. Neville Longbottom, another of pure blood with a grandmother of good social standing, hid from reporters for weeks following his release from St. Mungo's._

_But by far, the two that surprised everyone was Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. A halfblooded wizard and muggleborn witch addressed reporters with a simple request to speak briefly and have no questions asked.' "._

Ron stopped. He looked over to his closest friends, unsure if he should continue. The unshed tears building in his eye's plead for either of them to ask him not to read another word, but it seemed that both didn't mind the article. Not wanting to finish, he handed over the magazine to Ginny and left the Common Room. Without having anyone else to help Harry emotionally support Hermione, he pulled her into his lap as Ginny began to finish the page.

"_Harry Potter stood in the midst of reporters that hungered for the story of this lifetime, of how a handful of teenage students became legends through the downfall of a ruthless murdered that craved domination over both the wizarding and muggle world, no longer a boy but as a man who clearly stated that he was happy that the war was over so that he could attempt a normal life. As he expressed his request, he comforted his friend who wept silently on his shoulder. Whispering in her ear, a teary eyed Hermione Granger turned around and began her short speech of loss and heartache. Never has a girl so young rendered a congregation speechless. Her harsh words of making herself and her friends public targets just after each had suffered severely, she shouted "We're kids! Can't you just leave us alone?". That was the last time I believe that any reporter has come into contact with any one of the Hogwart's students. So I'm sure everyone at Witch Weekly is joining me when I say that we welcome this fine youths into our history books, no matter how vile the circumstances. It is an honor that everyone should remember these people, being as they have saved us from a worse fate. Best of luck to any of them that come across this article.' "_

Everyone in the Common Room had stopped what they were doing to listen to Ginny as she read. But just as to be expected, all eyes slowly turned to the featured boy and girl. Hermione felt herself snuggling deeper into Harry's chest to try and block out the feel of stares that her housemates were giving them. Luckily, everyone went back to what they were doing, only to be disrupted by a green faced Hermione, who was running at full force to the closest bathroom to throw up all the food that was forced into her body earlier that day. When she returned to the couch next to Harry, still breathing hard as she laid her head in Harry's lap

"Hey, Herms?" he whispered. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry, Harry. I can't do that to you."

"Do what, exactly? Take care of you and a baby?"

"No Harry, I won't let you waste your life on helping me with mine. It's not fair." She whispered back.

"Who will help you if I don't? We're a family, you and me." Anger boiled within his veins as he shouted out, "**And your pregnant!**"

Looks of shock spread through the room, people dashing for safety and muttering to others that this was a matter for the two to deal with telling the third party of their group. Hermione looked up in time to see a look of jealousy and envy in Ginny's face, before the younger girl ran for the dorm rooms.

****

.  
A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Oh, how will our Mr. Weasley take this? Should he be told, overhear it, or wait on that happening? I want to hear what you think

**Hogwarts Angel:** Yes, sweetie, the agony will end. As for the pairing, if I told that then there is no point in finishing this fic. But the main characters are DM and HG. It could really go either way, but I know who she will end up with! The bet is what inspired this fic, but the ending has inspired a sequel. I wanted Hermione to remain some-what still in character and I couldn't see her calmly taking in the news that the man that raised her wasn't her father and the greasy bastard that has been a thorn in her side since she started Hogwarts to be the one who shares her blood. But as for Gram's, she is meant for showing Hermione how to be a Snape. How to be a half blood amongst the purest of bloods. To never back down or feel inferior, she is just as good. Gram's is the type of woman that can do everything, be a mom; a businesswoman; the backbone of the family. Yes, she serves as a crying shoulder, but her purpose is yet to come.

**HalfBloodPrince15:** Oh yeah! You liked that? I did say that once it was established that Hermione was pregnant that I would be moving the chapters along at a fast pace, so if I don't update as fast it's because I am working on moving the fic along. Blaise has served half of his purpose so far, but this isn't all for Blaise. I promise that Hermione's secret boyfriend will be introduced at the quidditch match. Yes, she loves him, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him to help her care for another man's child. That is why she refused Harry. Also, yes, I have decided to make a sequel to this fic. And it was all your fault! Well, you know what I mean? I can do it for you. After this one is done,  
of course.

**AJ01:** Heyheyhey! It's okay, I forgive you. I read The Protectors. It's good, sorry I haven't reviewed yet, but it's been so crazy lately. Yeah, I like my cat's name too. I am getting another for him to play with. If it's a boy then I'll name him Vladamir and a girl name her Chimaira.

**OrgnlAmagic:** I really thought about him doing something. But hey, if she can't remember, why would he want to incriminate himself? The bet is coming. They are in mid-October. As for Harry's map, that will be explained.

**Aelwren:** Oh my God! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner than I did. I'm not too impressed with this chapter, but I didn't know what else to do with with. In about two or three chapters will be the bet, I hope.

**k847:** I'm glad that you found the last chapter to be better. Now as for the mystery man, he will probably make his grand appearance in the next few chapters. Hope that makes you feel better. It will cure your curiousity.

**TomFeltonsDancer:** If you tell me what's so confusing, I'd be glad to fill you in. As I said in, I think, the end of two chapters ago, that I will be moving this fic fast in the actually story. But my updating skills have been slacking.

**PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl:** Yay! OMG! I love your name! I'm soooo sorry that you had to wait this long for me to update, but I didn't knkow what to do this this chapter. But the fun will begin soon. You're the first to _ever_ offer me a virtual plushie, even though it was a joke.

**Michelle Felton**: Request granted! Here is more, want more than this, rub my lamp and make a wish (actually all you have to do is review but I watched Alladin last night.).

Hugs from a fruit,

Cherry.


	20. Fly With Me?

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:** Just another obsessed fan who wants to be Jk Rowling.

**Ch. 21** Fly with me?

**  
SMACK! **

Harry chased after Hermione as she stormed out of the Common Room. Everytime she ran, he was always surprised that she could move so fast.Even though he was use to moving at very fast speeds, that was on a broom. Now here he was, huffing for air and pumping his arms for speed to catch up with Hermione. That look that had covered her delicate face as she feld made him feel like dementors were floating above him. Not only had he broken her trust and shouted out her secret to every Gryffindor in ear shot, but he had rubbed her pregnancy in her face. There was only one thing he could do. Chase her.

When had the clouds had begun to blanket the skies, and the wind pushed began with such force, no one could ever tell. It was as if Hermione's mood had summoned this terrible storm to brew. Unfortunately, Hermione had began to slow down just alittle bit, but it was just enough for Harry to grab a hold of her. As he made contact with her skin, heavy drops of rain poured down from the dark clouds. Slowly Hermione turned around.

The air that Harry had been gasping for nearly choked him. The way that her hair clung to her face in wet curls reminded him of their first night back in the castle. Only this time, tears dripped from her eyes. Harry had never seen her look more beautiful. But Hermione obviously had other thoughts. When she turned to face Harry, her gaze traveled from his hand tightly grasping her forearm up to his shoulders. Those shoulders had been where she had cried so many times over the summer and here she had laid her head in a protected comfort. Now those shoulders were moving up and down at a fast pace to breathe the amount of air needed, and all she could think was how much she hated those shoulders! Her eyes moved up to the neck, the same neck that she had nuzzled into at night when she had trouble sleeping. Moving up alittle higher, was the entire face of Harry Potter. The beautiful green eyes that she had often looked into, the messy black hair that she used to play with, the face of a friend who had been truer than anything she had ever known,and all she could do was look at him in disgust.

**SMACK!**

Harry slid on the wet earth, taking Hermione down with him as she hit him fully on the cheek with her open palm. Harry didn't complain, he knew that Hermione didn't mean it and that he really deserved it. They both laid on the ground, dirt splattering over their clothes from the tiny splashes from the raindrops. After a few moments that felt like eternity, Hermione's whisper floated through the thick air.

Tears formed in Harry's eyes as she picked herself up off the ground and walked away. Hermione had been known through out her years at Hogwarts for her witty tongue, know-it-all attitude, but mostly for her kindness. How could she have just whispered to the one that held her tenderly in their heart that she hated them?

Draco stood against the doors of the castle, having always loved the feel of an oncoming storm. He watched as the clouds rolled overhead faster than any other storm he had ever witnessed, then instantly the rain started. It was almost as if the drops that fell were being beat out of the heavens, as they came down in a angry fury. Draco never actually went out into the storms, but today was different. Something in the pit of his stomach was urging him into the wet weather. He walked across the grounds, turning and walking in a different directions when he got a bubbly feeling in his stomach. It was as if he was being led to something. Just as he was wishing that he had worn a cloak, he saw a huge tree up ahead.

He sat at the base of the tree that offered protection from the rain. As if Merlin was playing with him, Draco thought that he had heard crying. Getting up and looking around, he could see two figures between the rows of trees that bordered the forbidden forest about a hundred paces away, then an explosion hit.. He squinted his eyes to see through the smokey haze, the two figures looked like they were about to duel. Running to find out what was going on, Draco slid to a stop to see that the two figures were Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini! Both had their wands at the ready, watching each other closely to determine who would be brave enough to shoot the first curse.

By the looks of it, Hermione had been the bravest, but not the quickest. As light erupted out of Hermione's wand, a curse was already flying her way. The spell that Hermione shouted out was something Draco had never heard of. Had Granger made her own spell? What did it do? Would it work? He watched as the bright white light hit Blaise dead in the chest, Blaise touched the spot that the light had hit, then fell to his knees. Draco looked over to Hermione, who was now seventy feet away from where the duel had started. She laid at the base of another tree, her shirt torn from her collision with it, unconscious. Draco went to pick her up, taking care not to touch the scratches that had covered her back from the tree's rugged bark.

Walking into the castle, several students watched as the Head Boy carried the Head Girl with his head hung low. He ignored all the whispers and pointing, even the loud questioning cries ofPoppy Pomfrey who had been passing through the castle as he entered the castle. The mediwitch tried to fret over Hermione, but everytime she moved to touch Hermione Draco's hand pushed the mediwitch's hands away. When he entered the Infirmary, he laid her a bed. He sat next to her, taking hold of her hand.

"Is her baby okay?" he whispered.

_I'll kill Blaise myself if he has hurt her baby. That kid is my only lead to who raped her_., Draco added silently to himself.

Poppy went to work casting spells to clean and heal the unconscious girl. Finally she casted spells on Hermione's unborn child. She let out a breath of relief, and smiled at Draco. "Nothing to worry about. They are both okay. Now, care to tell me what happened?"

Draco told her that he had been walking in the rain, and that he had stumbled across Hermione beaten up. He told her that he believed that she had been hit with a curse, he wanted to deal with Blaise personally when the time was right. "Do you think that whoever attacked her the first time would continue to attack her? What if he found out that she was pregnant? Wouldn't she be in even more danger?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure that only Severus, yourself, Dumbledore, and I know. She is perfectly safe. Now, when Severus and Miss Granger both wake up, they can leave."

Draco waited by Hermione's side, only moving to get up and stretch his legs. Three hours later, a small door off to the side of the Infirmary opened and Professor Snape walked out. Back in his black robes and his scowl, the only thing that was different was that Snape was walking with a bit of a limp. He walked until he noticed Draco, then he stopped. His eyes moved to the other figure that was on the small white bed. He walked over the her bed and conjured a chair. "How is she?"

"Better."

"And the baby?"

"For being nearly two months, she is lucky that she hasn't lost it." he answered truthfully. The look he received from Snape made him continue. "She was blasted in a duel today. She hit a tree seventy feet away."

"Who?"

"Blaise Zabini." Draco said as he lowered his eyes.

"Keep an eye on him, Draco. If he goes near her, you had better be there too. If he was the one to attack her..., I mean..., I knew his father and how terrible he was. If Blaise is anything like him," Hermione stirred in between the two men. Both quit talking as soon as she opened her eyes. She looked at Severus with a blank look, then turned her head and smiled lightly at Draco. Severus felt a small amount of jealousy towards the younger boy.

"Are you okay?" Severus was surprised to find that this question was directed to him from Hermione. He had figured that she still wasn't very accepting of him.

"Yes. Are ready to go back to your dorm?" Hermione nodded. "Draco, would you take her? I need to run an errand."

Severus watched as Draco helped Hermione up, and lead her out of the hospital wing with his hand placed at the small of her back. He did feel better when Hermione turned her head and offered him a small smile just before she passed through the doors.

Hermione let Draco take her to the dorms, knowing that once they were behind closed doors she would be questioned. Before Draco could ever question her, Hermione told him everything.

****

**_Flashback:_**

_"Who will help you if I don't? We're family, you and me," Harry motioned between himself and Hermione, whispering. Hermione knew that Harry was getting angry, but she never expected for Harry to shout out to the entire Common Room, "And you're pregnant!"_

_There were whispers, whispers about her and who the father was. Of her and Harry. Whispers of Ron how would respond. But what hurt Hermione the most was Ginny's face. Hermione took a step forward, but Ginny ran off to her dorm. Hermione turned around, and there stood the one who had lost her everything she ever worked for. Harry Potter. **Smack!** Then she was gone. And of course, Harry chased her._

_The only problem was that he could never get close enough to catch her. He remembered all the times that they had chased each other. That was back when they laughed and smiled, long before the broken hearts and tears._

_Hermione ran as if her life depended on it. The last time she had run so fast was when she had lost Harry in battle. One minute she and Harry were back to back, shouting and waving their wands as fast as they could. They fought for their lives, protecting each other at the same time, then suddenly Hermione was alone. Bodies of dead Death Eaters were scattered everywhere, occasionally there would be a body of a fallen classmate or friend. Hermione just ran, she needed her boys. She ran and finally found Ron. He didn't know where Harry was, either. And Hermione ran, Ron chasing after her. 'Harry!' she screamed. No answer. She ran around the field, not bothering to dodge any curses. She knew that Ron was blocking every one he could. 'Harry!' she cried as she fell to her knees. Then suddenly Draco Malfoy was behind her. It never occurred to her that she was almost exactly in the same place that Harry had left her. It was the same place that Hermione was heading for now. Her stomach hurt, cramping from her moving so fast. She slowed down enough to keep a hand on her stomach._

_A hand grabbed her, and the rain fell. It was just like that day in battle, a terrible storm moved in as if commanded. She was soaked before she could turn around. She looked at her friend. He had that helplessly in love look all over his face. He took a step closer, his free hand pushing her hair off her mouth ad cheek then let his hand trace her jaw._

_**SMACK!**_

_Hermione was taken down as Harry fell into the mud, since he had never let go of her arm. She could feel the wetness soak into her clothing, as she laid there letting the mud splatter on her as the rain hit the small puddles around them. After the initial shock wore off, and she caught her breath, she whispered. "I hate you."_

_She never saw the tears in Harry's eyes as she picked herself up off the ground and walked away. She waited until she was out of Harry's earshot before she cried. A twig snapped behind her, instantly she pulled out her wand and spun around. A cloaked figure stepped out from behind a tree off to her left. She held her wand out, prepared if the person was to attack. Without knowing it, her free hand slide over her belly as if to protect her child. The figure laughed, pulling out a wand. **"Accio Hermione!"** the voice commanded._

_Hermione flew into the air, landing in the stranger's arms. Her wand was tossed aside. Hermione couldn't remember what happened. She didn't hear the muffled voice whisper that his child was not something she could hide as his hand gripped her stomach. An explosion directly behind them freed her from her captor. She landed on the ground, taking time to turn around to see that the cloaked figure was gone and in his place was Blaise Zabini. His caramel colored hair was ruffed up, from what Hermione guessed, was from running in the rain. Her relief vanished as Blaise gave her a sexy and evil smirk. As quickly as she could, she scrambled off the ground as she grabbed for her wand. When she stood up straight, Blaise's wand was already pointed at her._

_Blaise loved to see the fear in a girl's eyes when he displayed his own trademark smirk. But none more than the mudblood Granger's. But now he was on a mission, a mission that he needed to complete before he took joy from watching her fear him. He aimed his wand at her stomach, her face falling into a horrified stare. Yes, he needed to rid her of his child, though he would make it look like he was trying to save her from some mysterious evil that threatened her. He watched as one of her hands planted itself on her stomach, while the other that held her wand shook in rage. He couldn't help but take a minute to look her over, wishing that there was some pure blooded girl just like her for him to steal away from the world. He almost felt a bit of pain as he thought of destroying his child, almost. That was until he reminded himself that the child was dirty, as was it's whore mother. He sneered._

_Hermione choked out a sob. She knew that Blaise was cocky enough to bask in his victory before he even won a duel. She barely had just enough time to aim her own curse at his chest, even though she threw her's first, Blaise's curse hit her first. A sharp pain hit her back, ripping her shirt. Next thing she knew, she was waking up in the hospital hours later._

**_End Flashback_**

Draco was dumbfounded._ Blaise saved her from someone? But then why did I find them together with raised wands? Something's not right, I can feel it!_

Hermione stood in front of him, hugging herself. It was as if she was waiting for him to say something. Draco racked his mind for something to say or do. Finally, he decided to quit thinking and went with his instinct. He marched up to Hermione and wrapped her into a secure hug, lightly stroking her hair. When Hermione didn't cry, Draco pulled her tighter to him as silently claim her as his own. "You're under my watch now, you'll be okay. I promise."

Hermione looked up into those mercury colored eyes and found herself falling for the wrong boy. The boy that was never meant to be a hero, the boy destined to be everything she couldn't have. The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. "Do we have to stay here?"

Draco smirked, shaking his head mischievously. "The stars are the limits."

"I'd like to see the stars." Hermione whispered.

Draco turned away from her, heading towards his room. He returned with his broom, walking straight past Hermione's horrified face to the portrait. He turned and waited for her to follow, yet she didn't.

Hermione stared at the broom in Draco's hand. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to the broom.

"My broom," he smiled. "You're going to fly with me."

Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach. "Huh?"

Draco stepped over to her, placing a hand on each shoulder. "I won't let you fall." he reassured her. "Fly with me?" he whispered.

**A/N: **Is this better for most of you? I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed for this fic. I was absolutely thrilled when I checked my email and saw how many reviews I had recieved! I am sorry that it has been a month since my last update. I finished this chapter about a week and a half ago, but my computer was feeling sick. Not only that but I have been working alot here lately, so I kinda forgot to pay my internet bill. Big OOPS on my part! But I really hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait! So hit me up and tell me what you think.

**OrgnlAmagic:** Hi sweetie! I know it seems like I'm taking forever, doesn't it? Blaise only got a taste of what is coming towards him, but what really happens to him won't come til the sequel. I've already started planning it out, thanks to a request by another reviewer. It will be good, so the waiting will definately be worth it. As for Snape, I'll explain later why he was in the hospital. Why Hermione waited was because the scene was registering as to what was going on, it took her a minute to react. I don't know how I will have Ron find out yet. Hummmm? I want some drama with Ron's knowledge about this.

**Michelle Felton:** bows As you wish! I just got my internet back today and I'm posting! God, I was going through internet DT's. Terrible, huh?

**xx Kyani: **That is the thousand dollar question! What will Ron do? Don't worry, Blaise will be found out and dealt with. But that will be at the end of this fic and through out the sequel. Malfoy, the hero? Maybe? Keep reading and find out. I can't really tell anyone who will save the day or it will ruin the surprise ending! And believe me, it's something that no one will ever expect!

**k847: **The whole weird feeling is being established in this chapter. Hermione believes that Blaise attacked her from a cloaked figure (which was him), and the explosion was just to throw her off and make her believe that he was trying to save her but let her know that he still hates her by attacking her. Does that make sense? It's one thrity in the morning.

**greenink:** I updated! Isn't it wonderful? I love the internet! Hope you enjoy. Wow, you updated twice for the same chapter, is this fic really that good? I think I'm flattered. Yes, I am!

** Me:** I'm debating on who will win Hermione's heart still, so it could really go either way. However, if it is Malfoy, I could always make an alternate version for H/Hr. But I'll email you. Would love to hear it, since personally Harry and Hermione should end up together in the books. Even though they won't, they're just like James and Lily.

**PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl:** Glad you liked! Here's some more for you.

**phantominhell: ** How sweet the tragic name! Within the depths of hell, a phantom lurks. Prowling for something unknown, and finds me. Thank you.

**seghen:** The beauty of her not having a choice is that should Malfoy win, and she not agree, Harry would have to force her into his enemy's arms. So either one who wins, the ending is already planned. Yeah, I also liked the fact that Snape would be so horrible to the one person he would later regret. Classy, huh?

**Maggie May: **I can't tell you how much that means to me. It's nice to reintroduce someone into the imagination world. I have a crazy imagination and a weird sense of humor, but I love sharing what could never be with others in my point of view.

**elsa:** Get my email? If you did, then you're reading this. From my fingertips to your eyes.

**Tara: **Glad that you love it. If you keep up, I should have more up sometime soon.

Hugs from a deranged fruit,

Cherry


	21. The stars are the limit

**Fly With Me**

**Disclaimer:** This again? Ok, here's the deal, I do not own HP and Co..

**Ch. 22** The stars are the limit

**A/N:** This chapter does contain a sex scene that I have worked very hard on not to make it too graphic. If it offends you, please leave a review and I will remove this chapter and redo it. I really don't want this fic to be deleted!

Creeping out of the stone castle and out into the setting sun, Hermione and Draco made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione hadn't said anything since they had left the Common Room, and bringing her to the pitch to teach her to fly was making Draco feel slightly guilty. He snuck a peek over to his companion, she was walking with her chin bravely tilted up but held a look of solid fear. Draco couldn't help but smile. When they came to a stop in the center of the pitch, Draco mounted his broom and waited for Hermione to follow his actions.

Hermione looked up to the orange and pink sky, telling herself that she must be crazy for even considering doing this. Just over to her left,  
the sun was slowly moving out of view and making way for the moon and stars. _'I'd like to see the stars.'_ Her own voice rang in her head.  
Moving her gaze over to Draco, she saw that he was just sitting on his broom that was hovering a few inches off the ground. "Where should I sit?"

Draco dropped the broom back to the ground and held out a hand to her. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. He could hear her breathing quicken and he guessed that she had her eyes squeezed shut. He breathed into her ear, "Relax, I've got you."

Lifting the broom off the ground, Hermione stiffened. "Hermione? Do you trust me?" Hermione nodded. "Okay, then this is what I need you to do. Relax your body...Okay, that's good. Now, I need you to open your eyes." Hermione shook her head. "Yes, open your eyes. We're only five inches off the ground...Open yet?" Another headshake. "Now, put your hands two inches apart from each other...Lean into me. Now are you ready?"

Hermione opened her eyes and found Draco was telling the truth. They were barely off the ground. She moved her hands and leaned back until she hit Draco's chest. "I trust you, Draco."

Draco let his Nimbus 2001 tilt upwards lightly, just enough for the two teens to get to a good height. The wind blew a gust of wind at them, causing Hermione to scream out and then laugh when she realized that she was being silly. Slowly, Draco put his hands over Hermione's and began to lead them around the pitch. After awhile, when Hermione beginning to get use to the slow pace, Draco leaned forward into Hermione pushing her upper body forward and they flew at a slightly faster speed.

"I want to show you something." Draco said in her ear, steering them away from the pitch towards Hogsmeade. They flew over the forest and stopped over the small magical town.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione breathed.

A hundred feet below them was the village with it's small lights twinkling brightly. Hermione could see witches and wizards walking around, some dancing merrily in the streets to live music that was being played on every few corners. There were small children running and laughing, Hermione guessed that they were playing tag.

"Ready to head back now?" When Hermione nodded, Draco steered them back towards the castle. When they landed on the pitch, Draco prepared to help Hermione off the broom but she stayed still, staring at the sky.

Hermione never really took the time to appreciate the beauty of Hogwart's at night. With an open view of the stars, Hermione truly felt small and helpless. Draco placed a firm hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head enough for him to see a small smile. Without any questioning, Draco readjusted himself and lifted them back into the air. This time, he didn't waste alot of time getting them high into the sky.Hermione instinctively let go of the broom to cover her eyes. Being that she didn't scream or object, Draco raced them around the pitch.

Never had Draco flown on such a perfect night. The smell of rain still lingered in the air, the cold wind numbed his body, but the companionship was the best part. Draco climbed higher and higher, stopping short. He reached to uncover Hermione's eyes. "Wow."

Draco smiled to himself, but was rewarded with Hermione turning to smile a huge smile at him. Not Weasley, not Dumbledore, not Snape, and definitely not Potter. _Him_. A genuine smile that shined as beautiful as any star high above them. His smile grew as she giggled and turned to stare at the stars. "Thank you, Draco. This is amazing."

"Anytime." he said softly. He brushed a strand of hair off her shoulder, kissing her neck with all the gentleness he possessed. He had longed to have her for over a year and didn't want to ruin his one chance with her by releasing all of his pent up desire. He heard her breathe out shakily, he couldn't help but smile into her neck. He ran his tongue up the side of her neck, sucking on the tip of her earlobe, before returning down her neck in small hot kisses.

Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access to her neck while she ran her fingers through his hair. As he kissed her, she longed to be able to kiss back. She didn't have to wait long until Draco's hands were carefully turning her body to face him. The second he adjusted her legs to wrap around his waist, Hermione crashed her lips into Draco's. She sucked on his bottom lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Draco pulled away from Hermione, staring at her with bewilderment in his eyes. "Before this goes any farther Hermione, I need to know where to stop. I don't want to-"

"Don't stop." Hermione whispered. "For once, I want to be reckless."

Draco nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, and let his broom free fall out of the sky towards the ground. Hermione clung to Draco as she screamed out wildly. As he pulled the broom up roughly to keep them from colliding with the ground, Hermione let out a laugh that hadn't been heard in a long time. They zoomed across the pitch and towards the castle. Draco and Hermione both nearly jumped off the broom and raced towards their Common Room. Just as they reached their Common Room, Draco pushed Hermione into the wall and kissed her fiercely.

The pixies in the portrait shouted and squealed in protest, while Hermione's dragon attempted to blow fire at the shouting pixies. As Draco nuzzled into her neck, Hermione called out the password. The dragon wasted no time opening up for them. Hermione pulled Draco inside by the collar of his shirt. She couldn't help but giggle when they bumped into the couch and Draco fell.

**WARNING TO THOSE WHO AVIOD SEX SCENES. DO NOT READ!**

As Draco landed on the couch, he grabbed Hermione by a knee and guided her leg to one side of him before grabbing the other knee and doing the same. As Hermione straddled him, Draco pulled her by the neck to his mouth. Hermione began to grind herself into Draco as he gently started thrusting his hips upwards. Hermione could feel Draco's hands sneak under her shirt and rub her back, before seeking the clasp to her bra. Once the clasp came undone, Draco lifted the front of Hermione's shirt just above her breasts. His tongue darted out towards the pink nipple.He nipped and sucked on her breast before he turned his attention onto it's partner.

While Draco played with her breasts, Hermione began to unbutton his pants. Just as she successfully unzipped him, Draco picked her up by her legs and rolled them fully onto the couch. Not wanting to waste any time, Hermione slid Draco's jeans off and pulled him down onto her. Her tongue darted out, seeking a battle with Draco's. As they kissed, one of Hermione's hands tugged on his hair while her other hand slowly moved down Draco's chest towards his crotch. As she fondled him through his boxers, Draco let out a growl.

Without warning, he ripped Hermione away from the couch and pushed her up against a wall. As she pulled of his shirt and kissed his neck, Draco slid her pants down and threw them across the room. Draco lowered himself to his knees and propped one of Hermione's legs on his shoulder.He kissed her bellybutton and trailed small kisses down onto her inner thigh. He gave her one final glance for her to stop him, but all he saw was desire deep in her eyes. He knew that she wasn't going to stop him. He placed a soft kiss on her before standing up against her and used one hand to pull off his boxers before hepropped her leg up on his hip.

Hermione felt him enter her body slowly and gently. She rolled her hips to meet the thrusts of his. She couldn't remember her first time ever being this passion filled, as Draco's hands squeezed her hip and thigh. When she couldn't stand anymore, she moved Draco's hand to her ass and wrapped her other leg around his waist. She locked her legs by hooking her feet together and grinded harder onto her lover. The wall disappeared from behind her, and she could feel Draco carrying her up the stairs. Hermione looked around the newest room they entered to find that it was pitch black. Draco laid her down on his bed and crawled under the covers. As he positioned himself back inside of her, he began to push hard into her.

As Draco made love to the one girl he never thought he'd have, he didn't pay attention that he was being abit more aggressive with her than before. Hermione's whimpers brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked at her in horror. A tear fell from the corner of her eye, a tear that he had caused! Immediately, Draco rolled onto her side, wiping the tear away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Hermione turned her face towards him and smiled. "Thank you for stopping. But I don't want you to stop. Draco...I don't know what it is, but I feel safe in your arms. And I haven't felt safe, truly safe like this in a long time."

Draco moved to kiss her tenderly, making sure to keep himself under control as he passed the night away making love with a bushy haired Gryffindor that had captured his heart. When he woke early the next morning after only a few hours of sleep, there beside him was a girl that had not slept in a bed nor had a decent sleep since her attack.

Much love,

Deranged Fruit.


	22. A Whole New World

**Fly With Me**

**Ch. 23** A whole new world

Hermione opened her eyes in the dark room, gray rays of light were coming through the curtains that hung over the balcony door. Hermione guessed that it was somewhere around four in the morning. She felt a hand fall over her waist, and she rolled over to face it's owner. She smiled. Face half smushed into a fluffy pillow, Draco Malfoy lay there sound asleep. She lightly removed his hand, and padded out of the room. Having no idea why she had been so wild the night before, she now needed to find peace with herself. Quickly she pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and Harry's hoodie jacket, and crept out of the Common Room.

The stone floor was cold against her bare feet, and made a soft sticking noise as she walked down the corridor. Just as she had had it down the stairs, she looked to her left towards the Great Hall, then to the right towards the dungeons. Turning to her right, Hermione kept walking. She came across the door to Severus' lab. The door was cracked open and she could hear papers rustling. Peeking in, she could see Snape hovering over a stack of ungraded papers. Suddenly, he looked up and stared at her.

"Can I join you?"

Severus stood and gestured for her to sit across from him. He scowled at her when he checked his watch. "Shouldn't you be asleep? It's three thirty in the morning."

"I know. But I just couldn't sleep."

Severus leaned forward, concern written on his face. "Hermione, about your mother...I mean, did she ever...?"

"Did she ever talk about another man? No, she loved my father very much. But as I got older and was away so much, I noticed that she wasn't lovingly in love with him. She just loved him."

"I see. But that wasn't what I was going to ask."

"You know, just maybe it was you who was in her heart." Hermione ignored what had been said to her. "Can you tell me about her, I mean, do you remember what she was like?"

Severus gave her a small smile. "Yes. Though I can barely remember she voice, her laugh still rings in my head. You know, you laugh just like her sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember the first time I saw her. I hadn't been a Death Eater for very long, and I was sent to Birmingham. I spotted her instantly,she was beautiful. She looked up and locked eyes with me. With that single glance, she captured my heart. My assignment was to track down a wizard that was in hiding as a muggle. I had to have search for a week with no luck, but I constantly ran into your mother. Just as I was ready to leave town emptyhanded, I stumbled across my target. When I came home, I could only think of your mother. I went back sometime after, to return to her forever. I found her alone in her flat, I had to warn her that Voldemort was planning an attack close to her home. I pleaded with her to leave. To run away with me. She would have nothing to do with what I could have said. Once and only for one time, she asked me to stay over. It may have been a one night stand for her, but for me it was a lifetime of destined loneliness. I never found a witch that could compare. After months of no contact, I broke down and tried to seek her out, but I spotted her stepping out of a cab. She was with a young man, and her belly before her. I never once thought that just maybe, just maybe that child within her had been mine."

Hermione smiled sadly, but the smile quickly disappeared as her hands went to her stomach and her eyes filled with tears. Sweat broke over her forehead and her breathing quickened. Instantly, Severus was at her side. "I'm hurting, Severus. Something's not right."

With breakfast nearly over, Draco had yet to see Hermione. She had crept out, and not returned to his bed. Briefly, he wondered if he had done anything wrong. But then Professor Snape barged into the Great Hall, stopping short next to him and whispered in his ear that he would see Hermione some time later, before storming away.

Across the Hall, Harry watched with an alert eye. He hadn't seen Hermione in since she ran away and he was truly worried. Odd things were going on around him, and Harry didn't like it. Deciding on not wasting another minute waiting for her to show up, Harry quickly left the Great Hall in search of Hermione. His first guess was the library, but Madam Pince had not opened up yet. As if something sparked his attention, Harry ran towards the other end of the castle to the Infirmary. Hermione had been there far too often, and Harry was panicking.

Bursting through the doors of the hospital wing, Harry rushed past an angry Madam Pomfrey who was screaming at him to leave her sight, to inspect every bed to find his friend. There she was, laying in a bed with the curtains pulled to shield her from sight. Harry cautiously peered around the corner, Hermione was curled into ball, her arms wrapped around her waist, and crying into her pillow. Just as he went to step forward, a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter._ Do not enter_. Leave her be." Snape growled in Harry's ear.

Harry jerked out of his most hated Professor's grip. "This is_ my_ fault. If I hadn't made that bet with Malfoy, maybe she wouldn't have been a target. It was just a stupid quidditch game. I didn't think anyone would really expect _Hermione_ to fly a broom. Just tell me that she'll be okay, I need to hear that."

"Aside from the severe amount of pain she is in physically, yes I believe that Ms. Granger will be okay. Aside from mourning for the loss of her baby, well that may take some time. Let her be, she'll seek you out when she's ready. Now go to class, Mr. Potter." Snape commanded.

Inside the drawn curtain, Hermione could hear Harry voice. In spite of her bodily pain, she wanted nothing more than her friend with her. Had she just not run away from him and got herself hurt dueling with Zabini, maybe she would still have her baby. _Was it Zabini's hex that_ _caused me to miscarry,_ she wondered as she wiped her eyes. The doors to the Infirmary opened and closed. There was silence again. She was alone. By lunch time, Madame Pomfrey had dosed her with several pain killers that she was immobile. All she could really do was think. Hearing Severus' and Harry's voices had been comforting, but his words were overriding every thought she had. One word continuously and brutally rang through her head. _Bet! Leave her be! May take time! Severe pain! Bet with Malfoy! My fault! Bet! Target!_ _Malfoy! My fault! Bet with Malfoy! Loss of her baby! Bet!_

Two days later, Hermione was allowed to leave the Infirmary. She slowly made her way to the Head Common Room. Tears still in her eyes, and a slight pain in her stomach and legs, she stood infront of her portrait.

"Venia." came from behind her, and a gentle hand pushed her through the opening. Safely inside the Common Room, Draco decided to speak. "I'm sorry for what happened..."

Hermione whipped around to face him. "Teach me to fly."

Whatever reaction Draco expected, this was not it. "Pardon?"

"Teach. Me. To. Fly." Tears fell from her eyes. "I _believe_ that I am suppose to fly a broom."

"No, Hermione. You don't know quidditch! I won't let you." Draco begged.

"Then you'll have to teach me quidditch, too. We'll start in afew days. Get whatever you need. But this is one bet Potter won't win!" Hermione turned on her heel and headed to her room while wiping afew new tears that had fell.

_This is a whole new world, Potter! One you won't win in!_, Hermione thought as she closed her bedroom door.

**A/N:** Okay, I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. To a reviewer from a couple of chapters ago, the bet should have been on this page but give a page or two and you will have it. Expect it to be two chapters long, though. There is just too much to put in one chapter. Til then, much love.

Deranged Fruit


	23. Chapter 23

**Fly With Me**

**Ch. 23** A whole new world

Hermione opened her eyes in the dark room, gray rays of light were coming through the curtains that hung over the balcony door. Hermione guessed that it was somewhere around four in the morning. She felt a hand fall over her waist, and she rolled over to face it's owner. She smiled. Face half smushed into a fluffy pillow, Draco Malfoy lay there sound asleep. She lightly removed his hand, and padded out of the room. Having no idea why she had been so wild the night before, she now needed to find peace with herself. Quickly she pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and Harry's hoodie jacket, and crept out of the Common Room.

The stone floor was cold against her bare feet, and made a soft sticking noise as she walked down the corridor. Just as she had had it down the stairs, she looked to her left towards the Great Hall, then to the right towards the dungeons. Turning to her right, Hermione kept walking. She came across the door to Severus' lab. The door was cracked open and she could hear papers rustling. Peeking in, she could see Snape hovering over a stack of ungraded papers. Suddenly, he looked up and stared at her.

"Can I join you?"

Severus stood and gestured for her to sit across from him. He scowled at her when he checked his watch. "Shouldn't you be asleep? It's three thirty in the morning."

"I know. But I just couldn't sleep."

Severus leaned forward, concern written on his face. "Hermione, about your mother...I mean, did she ever...?"

"Did she ever talk about another man? No, she loved my father very much. But as I got older and was away so much, I noticed that she wasn't lovingly in love with him. She just loved him."

"I see. But that wasn't what I was going to ask."

"You know, just maybe it was you who was in her heart." Hermione ignored what had been said to her. "Can you tell me about her, I mean, do you remember what she was like?"

Severus gave her a small smile. "Yes. Though I can barely remember she voice, her laugh still rings in my head. You know, you laugh just like her sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember the first time I saw her. I hadn't been a Death Eater for very long, and I was sent to Birmingham. I spotted her instantly,she was beautiful. She looked up and locked eyes with me. With that single glance, she captured my heart. My assignment was to track down a wizard that was in hiding as a muggle. I had to have search for a week with no luck, but I constantly ran into your mother. Just as I was ready to leave town emptyhanded, I stumbled across my target. When I came home, I could only think of your mother. I went back sometime after, to return to her forever. I found her alone in her flat, I had to warn her that Voldemort was planning an attack close to her home. I pleaded with her to leave. To run away with me. She would have nothing to do with what I could have said. Once and only for one time, she asked me to stay over. It may have been a one night stand for her, but for me it was a lifetime of destined loneliness. I never found a witch that could compare. After months of no contact, I broke down and tried to seek her out, but I spotted her stepping out of a cab. She was with a young man, and her belly before her. I never once thought that just maybe, just maybe that child within her had been mine."

Hermione smiled sadly, but the smile quickly disappeared as her hands went to her stomach and her eyes filled with tears. Sweat broke over her forehead and her breathing quickened. Instantly, Severus was at her side. "I'm hurting, Severus. Something's not right."

With breakfast nearly over, Draco had yet to see Hermione. She had crept out, and not returned to his bed. Briefly, he wondered if he had done anything wrong. But then Professor Snape barged into the Great Hall, stopping short next to him and whispered in his ear that he would see Hermione some time later, before storming away.

Across the Hall, Harry watched with an alert eye. He hadn't seen Hermione in since she ran away and he was truly worried. Odd things were going on around him, and Harry didn't like it. Deciding on not wasting another minute waiting for her to show up, Harry quickly left the Great Hall in search of Hermione. His first guess was the library, but Madam Pince had not opened up yet. As if something sparked his attention, Harry ran towards the other end of the castle to the Infirmary. Hermione had been there far too often, and Harry was panicking.

Bursting through the doors of the hospital wing, Harry rushed past an angry Madam Pomfrey who was screaming at him to leave her sight, to inspect every bed to find his friend. There she was, laying in a bed with the curtains pulled to shield her from sight. Harry cautiously peered around the corner, Hermione was curled into ball, her arms wrapped around her waist, and crying into her pillow. Just as he went to step forward, a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter._ Do not enter_. Leave her be." Snape growled in Harry's ear.

Harry jerked out of his most hated Professor's grip. "This is_ my_ fault. If I hadn't made that bet with Malfoy, maybe she wouldn't have been a target. It was just a stupid quidditch game. I didn't think anyone would really expect _Hermione_ to fly a broom. Just tell me that she'll be okay, I need to hear that."

"Aside from the severe amount of pain she is in physically, yes I believe that Ms. Granger will be okay. Aside from mourning for the loss of her baby, well that may take some time. Let her be, she'll seek you out when she's ready. Now go to class, Mr. Potter." Snape commanded.

Inside the drawn curtain, Hermione could hear Harry voice. In spite of her bodily pain, she wanted nothing more than her friend with her. Had she just not run away from him and got herself hurt dueling with Zabini, maybe she would still have her baby. _Was it Zabini's hex that_ _caused me to miscarry,_ she wondered as she wiped her eyes. The doors to the Infirmary opened and closed. There was silence again. She was alone. By lunch time, Madame Pomfrey had dosed her with several pain killers that she was immobile. All she could really do was think. Hearing Severus' and Harry's voices had been comforting, but his words were overriding every thought she had. One word continuously and brutally rang through her head. _Bet! Leave her be! May take time! Severe pain! Bet with Malfoy! My fault! Bet! Target!_ _Malfoy! My fault! Bet with Malfoy! Loss of her baby! Bet!_

Two days later, Hermione was allowed to leave the Infirmary. She slowly made her way to the Head Common Room. Tears still in her eyes, and a slight pain in her stomach and legs, she stood infront of her portrait.

"Venia." came from behind her, and a gentle hand pushed her through the opening. Safely inside the Common Room, Draco decided to speak. "I'm sorry for what happened..."

Hermione whipped around to face him. "Teach me to fly."

Whatever reaction Draco expected, this was not it. "Pardon?"

"Teach. Me. To. Fly." Tears fell from her eyes. "I _believe_ that I am suppose to fly a broom."

"No, Hermione. You don't know quidditch! I won't let you." Draco begged.

"Then you'll have to teach me quidditch, too. We'll start in afew days. Get whatever you need. But this is one bet Potter won't win!" Hermione turned on her heel and headed to her room while wiping afew new tears that had fell.

_This is a whole new world, Potter! One you won't win in!_, Hermione thought as she closed her bedroom door.

**A/N:** Okay, I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. To a reviewer from a couple of chapters ago, the bet should have been on this page but give a page or two and you will have it. Expect it to be two chapters long, though. There is just too much to put in one chapter. Til then, much love.

Deranged Fruit


	24. you need to knkow

To everyone that has this story set on an alert, go to my page and alert the new version. Once I get my page straightened out, this version will be deleted. 

Sorry for the inconvience.

Much love,  
Deranged


End file.
